El camino de Regreso
by Sayo-23
Summary: Sano y Megumi, novios desde hace años se mudan a Tokyo para comenzar una nueva vida...enredos en una lujosa oficina en la ciudad! MegxSaxSayo TomxKenxKaoxEni MixAo CAP 14!
1. Tanteando el terreno

N/A: Nuevo fic! Bueno, basicamente me canse de escribir solo uno porque actualizaba muy prontito y ya se esta por terminar y no quiero...snif... asi que empece con este otro que tiene menos sentido que el anterior jaja. Aclaraciones sobre el fic: muchos personajes! aunque en este capitulo solo aparezcan algunos el segundo se viene con todo. Sobre las parejas: mezcla, mezcla! Es mas todavia no decidi ni con quien se va a quedar Sanosuke. Jeje Lean lean!

Kenshin no me pertenece...

"EL CAMINO DE REGRESO"

Capitulo 1

"Tanteando el terreno"

"(...) Solo espero verlos pronto. A vos mas que a ese idiota que tenes como novio. No te tenes que preocupar por el trabajo, obviamente vas a conseguir uno. Tokyo es una ciudad muy grande. Ademas a Sanosuke la empresa le entrego un departamento. Ya ni tienen que preocuparse por eso. Hermanita..estoy tan feliz de que por fin vamos a vivir en la misma cuidad como cuando eramos chicas ¿Te acordas?. 

Te mando un beso grande para vos y uno pequeño para Sano.  
¡Te quiero mucho y te extraño!

Con amor.. Misao (:P)

PD: Llamame ni bien te decidas por verme otra vez."

Megumi cerro la carta mientras unas lágrimas recorrian sus mejillas. Extrañaba mucho a su hermana y a su padre. Y como si esto fuera poco, como el escrito de Misao le recordo, ya tenian la casa asegurada. Pero ella aun tenia dudas. ¿Dejar el pueblo de su infancia y a su madre para irse a una gigantesca ciudad para vivir con Sano?  
Tenia media hora para decidirlo. El chico pasaria a buscarla y esa misma noche subirian a su auto y partirian rumbo a Tokyo. O él se iria solo hacia alla.  
La mujer suspiró mirando a su alrededor. Tenia hecho el equipaje. Hasta ayer era si. Hoy ya estaba insegura otra vez. Se levantó del suelo en el que se encontraba sentada y buscó el teléfono para llamar a su hermana y darle una respuesta de una vez por todas.  
Mientras marcaba observó el retrato apoyado en la mesa de noche. Sanosuke y ella misma le sonreian desde la foto tomada cuando el castaño egreso de la universidad tres meses atras. Vio la mirada del chico y supo lo que debia hacer.

- Misao...si... ya decidi...voy para alla.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tokyo

- ¡Esto es impresionante!- gritaba el chico corriendo por las calles de un lado a otro.

- Sanosuke! Pareces un niño- lo regañaba Megumi intentando seguirle el paso.- Aunque.. no puedo negar que es muy diferente a casa.- dijo la mujer con melancolia observando los altos rascacielos.

- No, Megumi, yo no soy el niño, vos te estas poniendo vieja - bromeo Sanosuke sabiendo que eso la haria enfadarse.

- Odio cuando decis eso. Sabes como me molesta que seas tres años menor que yo.

- Lo siento, linda, no quise hacerte enojar.- le dijo Sano mientras corria hacia ella y la abrazaba fuertemente. - Todavia no puedo creer que estemos aca.

- Yo tampoco...- Megumi miro su reloj pulsera- ¿A que hora tenes que ir a hablar con ese tal Himura? Porque pense que podriamos ir a visitar a Misao primero. Dijo que queria que almorcemos con ella.

- No creo que tenga tiempo. Falta una hora. Pero ¿Por que no vas vos a ver a tu hermanita y despues de mi entrevista te paso a buscar?

- Perfecto. Nos vemos entonces.- Megumi le dio un beso y se alejo cruzando la calle antes de que Sano pudiera reaccionar.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misao se habia emocionado tanto con la idea de vivir cerca de su hermana que habia ordenado toda la casa y preparado una comida especial para recibirla. Cuando el timbre sono corrio hacia la puerta y ¡oh sorpresa! su hermana no estaba con Sanosuke.

- Y el cabeza de pollo? - pregunto la chica confundida

- A mi tambien me alegra verte Misao - le respondió Megumi mientras pasaba hacia adentro.

- Perdoname!- grito la jovencita abrazandola- Te extrañe mucho!

- Yo tambien- sonrió Megumi- Sanosuke tuvo que ir hasta la empresa para arreglar los detalles sobre el puesto de trabajo. Asi que.. nos quedamos nosotras y papá.

- En realidad... papá no esta. Está trabajando en Kyoto hace dos semanas- le dijo Misao apenada- Asi que.. quedamos nosotras dos.

- ¿Como te va a dejar sola? Sos muy chiquita para vivir solita- exclamo Megumi sentandose en el gran sofá blanco del living.

- No soy chica. Cumpli los 18 hace dos semanas- se ofendió la chica sentandose al lado de su hermana.- Bueno contame mientras se termina de cocinar el almuerzo: cómo un campesino como Sano pudo conseguir un trabajo en una empresa tan importante en Tokyo.

- Jajaja. No seas mala. Que vos y yo somos tan campesinas como él.

- Es verdad. Pero bueno, contame. Hasta donde yo sabia le habian ofrecido una simple pasantia pero parece que va en serio.

- Si, no se como. Sano se esforzó mucho en sus cinco años en la carrera de administracion y llegó a tener uno de los mejores promedios. Al parecer la compañia del Sr. Himura buscaba graduados novatos en diferentes carreras para incorporar a su empresa. Según lo que me dijo Sanosuke, comenzó la búsqueda por tres universidades ubicadas en distintos puntos del pais y elegidas al azar. Solo un estudiante quedaria elegido de cada una. El hecho es que hace cinco meses Sanosuke y otros quince de su clase fueron convocados para una entrevista y después de dos horas de charla con el presidente de la empresa solo quedó él.

-Increible.

- Si.. quedar entre los mejores de su universidad. Fue un gran orgullo para todos en casa. - sonrio Megumi feliz por su novio

- No, increible que Sanosuke se halla graduado como licenciado en administracion con lo que malgasta su dinero en apuestas.

- Jajajaja. Tenés razón. no se como paso eso.

- Pero... y que va a hacer en la empresa? Crei que la compañia era algo de softwares

- Aparentemente va a asesorar y conducir los proyectos vinculados con finanzas y comercio exterior.

- Parece que se viene seria la cosa. Por fin te casas ¿no?

- Eh? - se sonrojo Megumi de pronto- Eso que tiene que ver?

- Y... se vienen a vivir juntos, Sano tiene un trabajo como dios manda, vos seguro conseguis algo en algun hospital cercano, ya tenes 26 años...

- Misao... ¿no estara lista la comida ya? - pregunto nerviosa la hermana mayor obligandose a no pensar en las ridiculeces de su hermanita

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ese fue el primero. Cortito. Pero era para darle introduccion al tema.

En el proximo episodio...: Muchas apariciones: el misterioso (:P) Sr Himura, Kaoru, Sayo, Soujiro y Aoshi!

Dejen reviews!

Sayo-23 


	2. Piso 10

Kenshin no me pertenece...etc

"EL CAMINO DE REGRESO"

Capitulo 2

"Piso 10"

Sanosuke caminaba apurado por las calles de Tokyo. Habia recorrido la ciudad por mas de una hora y ahora llegaba tarde a su reunion con Himura. Perfecto, penso el castaño, primer dia llegando tarde.

Comenzó a correr hacia el edificio, solo unos metros y estaria en él. Aceleró ni bien divisó las inmensas puertas de vidrio, solo un poco mas y...

- Auch!

Sanosuke escuchó un sonido parecido a un quejido de dolor y miró hacia el suelo de donde provenía. Al parecer había atropellado a alguien. Por supuesto él no lo había notado.

Una jóven se levantaba de la acera dolorida por la caída. Sanosuke la observaba encandilado por sus ojos verdes.

- Disculpe- se apresuró a decir.- No la vi, es que venía muy apurado.

- Si, me imaginé.- dijo la chica molesta. - La próxima vez fijese por donde camina.

Sanosuke no contestó nada. Sólo se dedicaba a memorizarla con la vista. No solo sus ojos eran increibles. Su cara era dulce y armoniosa. Tenia el pelo castaño recogido hacia atras. Vestía con una pollera negra y una camisa blanca bastante formal, obviamente se dirigia al trabajo. Sanosuke le calculo unos ventitres años, no mas. No tenia maquillaje y no lo necesitaba en absoluto. La mujer se sintió incómoda por la falta de palabras del hombre y por el hecho de que la mirara demasiado.

- ¿Por que me mira asi?- preguntó la muchacha con un tono asustado.

- Es que... no sabía que Tokyo estaba tan lleno de mujeres hermosas- sonrió el castaño de forma seductora como si no hubiese estado colgado con cara de idiota segundos atras.

La mujer se sonrojó levemente pero no sonrió. Murmuró un 'buenos dias' y se alejo caminando hacia la calle en búsqueda de un taxi. Fue entonces cuando Sanosuke notó de donde habia salido la chica cuando chocaron 'No puede ser. Trabaja aqui' pensó el castaño entrando al lujoso edificio y dirigiendose al ascensor.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La reunión habia comenzado hacia quince minutos. Kenshin Himura, sentado en la cabecera de una larga mesa de vidrio miraba su reloj incómodo por la situación. Un hombre de ojos azules se encontraba sentado a su derecha y una mujer del mismo color de ojos a su izquierda.

Un hombre se acercó al Sr. Himura y le susurró algo al oido.

- No te preocupes Shiro, puedo esperar un poco mas. Ustedes están de acuerdo o prefieren empezar la reunión ahora?- preguntó el pelirrojo.

- No hay problema- exclamó la mujer alegremente

- No tengo nada mas que hacer- aclaró el hombre seriamente.

- Perfecto- sonrió Himura- entonces esperamos un ratito mas.

En ese momento un jóven entró por la puerta apresuradamente.

- Sr. Sagara, lo estabamos esperando- se levantó Kenshin a recibirlo.

- Disculpen la demora, tuve un pequeño atraso.- se excusó Sanosuke estrechando la mano que le ofrecia el pelirrojo.

- Bueno, ahora estamos listos. Sientese Sr. Sagara que empezare con las presentaciones y explicaciones correspondientes.

El castaño tomo asiento al lado de la chica y el pelirrojo retorno a su asiento en la cabecera.

- Bueno, los tres saben que tienen un puesto asegurado en esta empresa: esto no es una entrevista de trabajo asi que no esten nerviosos.

Sanosuke y la mujer a su lado rieron por el comentario. El hombre enfrente de ellos solo intento esbozar una sonrisa.

-En fin, comenzare con la señorita. Ella es Kaoru Kamiya. -Kenshin tomó una carpeta al lado suyo y comenzó a describir a la chica rapidamente- 24 años. Graduada este año en la Universidad de Osaka como licenciada en Sistemas de Información de las Organizaciones, con un promedio de 9.23. Felicitaciones Srta. Kamiya - le sonrió el pelirrojo haciendola sonrojar.  
El Sr Aoshi Shinomori situado a mi derecha - señaló Kenshin al hombre que vestía un traje azul.- Tiene 25 años. Graduado como Licenciado en Comercio Exterior en la Universidad de Kyoto con un promedio de 9.18. Ya realizó una pasantía en nuestra empresa el año pasado , en una sucursal en su ciudad ¿verdad? - le preguntó Himura para que verificara lo que decia su historial. Aoshi asintio lentamente mirando a Kenshin a los ojos.

-Perfecto- continuó el pelirrojo - Y por último el Sr Sanosuke Sagara, 23 años graduado hace solo tres meses? bastante impresionante Sr. Sagara. .

Sanosuke sonrio orgulloso de su paso por la universidad.

- ...como Licenciado en Administración en la Universidad de Aizu con un promedio de 9.21. - Kenshin cerró la carpeta y los miró sonriente a los tres.

- Basicamente ustedes tres se encargaran de las relaciones con nuestro clientes, en especial en el área de exportacion. ¿Alguna pregunta hasta el momento?  
Kaoru levanto la mano nerviosa.

- Me preguntaba si... cuando halla que tomar alguna clase de decision habria que preguntarle a ud. sobre todo lo que hacemos?

- Jajaj. No srta Kamiya. Lo único importante es que uds tres trabajen en equipo. Las deciciones las tomaran ustedes pero juntos. Solo me deberan consultar si el problema es mayor del que puedan manejar, aunque no creo que eso suceda. - sonrió Kenshin. - Cada uno tendrá asignada una oficina y lamentablemente estamos cortos de personal, asi que tendran que compartir la asistente.

- ¿Asistente? - preguntó Aoshi confundido

- Es una forma agradable de decir secretaria- aclaro Sanosuke sonriendo

- Exacto. - respondio Himura. - El horario de trabajo es de 9 a 7, aunque a veces se extiende un par de horas segun como nos trata el dia - aclaró risueño -con una hora de almuerzo a las 12. Hoy tendran su primera reunión con el Sr Soujiro Seta uno de nuestros próximos clientes, por supuesto, si todo sale bien con ustedes.

Alguien golpeó suavemente la puerta y Kenshin le dijo que pasara. Una mujer se asomó con una carpeta en la mano.

- Yumi, hola - sonrió Kenshin. - Sagara, Shinomori, Kamiya, esta es Yumi mi "asistente". Yumi, los chicos nuevos.  
La mujer le sonrio a los tres jóvenes quienes le devolvieron el 'saludo'

- Sr. Himura, su esposa en la línea dos. Y su reunión con el Sr. Saito comienza en cinco minutos.

- Entonces debo irme. Un gusto chicos. Yumi los acompañará hasta sus respectivas oficinas.

Kenshin se retiró del lugar por una puerta diferente de la que habian ingresado antes seguido de cerca por Shiro. Cuando cerraron la puerta Kaoru y los demas se levantaron de sus asientos y se dirigieron hacia donde les indicaba Yumi. Salieron de la sala de reuniones y fueron hasta el ascensor. Llegaron hasta el décimo piso y los cuatro salieron hacia un amplio pasillo. La secretaria llegó hasta una puerta de vidrio abierta y entro mostrandoles una pequeña sala con un escritorio vacio.

- Detrás de cada puerta - dijo de pronto señalando detras suyo tres puertas blancas - estan sus respectivas oficinas.

- La cuarta puerta?- pregunto Kaoru

- Su sala de reuniones.

- Y la chica que se supone que tiene que estar ahi? - pregunto Sanosuke curioso por el escritorio enfrente de él.

- Todavía no fue contratada. Hoy a la tarde deberia decidirme por alguien. - contestó Yumi sonriendo.

Kaoru caminó por la sala y se acercó a la inmensa ventana a su derecha. Miró hacia abajo y el vértigo la hizo caminar unos pasos hacia atras. Al darse vuelta notó que Yumi se habia ido.

- Entonces... quedamos solo nosotros...- dijo la chica intentando sacar conversación.

- Si... - respondió Aoshi sin estusiasmo.

- Bueno, niños, tengo que hacer una llamadita - dijo Sano dirigiendose a la puerta que tenia su nombre.

'Genial' pensó Kaoru 'me dejo sola con un cubo de hielo'. Volteó hacia la derecha para intentar sacarle unas palabras pero el hombre ya ingresaba a su propia oficina dejando a la muchacha sola en el medio de una sala vacía.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misao terminaba de levantar la mesa despues de un largo almuerzo con su hermana. Megumi aparecio en el comedor nuevamente despues de que su celular no parara de sonar por cinco minutos hasta que se dio cuenta de que era el suyo.

- Era Sanosuke. Al parecer tiene que estar en la oficina todo el día. Parece que no era una simple reunión. - comentó resignada Megumi mientras ayudaba a su hermana.

- Genial, por lo menos podemos pasar la tarde juntas.

- Podrías acompañarme a terminar de arreglar el departamento si queres.

-¡Perfecto! Te ayudare en lo que necesites.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Sr Saito, no deberia preocuparse tanto ¿alguna vez lo hemos decepcionado?

- No, Sr Himura. Por eso espero empezar este nuevo año en las mismas condiciones que el anterior.

- No hay problema. Para terminar de renovar el contrato no me necesita ¿verdad?. Si tiene algun otro inconveniente lo dejo en manos de mi abogado y amigo el Sr.Yukishiro.

El peligris asintio lentamente y ocupó el lugar de Himura cuando este se retiro para continuar con la reunion.

Kenshin salio suspirando cansadamente. Las dos de la tarde y ya estaba agotado. En el camino a su oficina se encontró con Yumi.

- Señor, con respecto a la secretaria de los chicos, aun no se que hacer. Tenemos doce aspirantes.

- Yumi...Yumi... no es un concurso.. contrata a cualquiera.- respondio sonriendo Himura.

- Bien, llamare a la última.

- Hazlo pronto. Los chicos terminaron su almuerzo hace 45 minutos y cuando Soujiro llegue me gustaria que alguien este sentado en ese escritorio. No queremos dejar una mala impresion ¿verdad?

- No, Sr. Por supuesto, la llamare en seguida.

- Bien. Asi me gusta. ¿Tomoe volvio a llamar mientras estaba en la reunion?

- Si, Sr. Aparentemente su madre esta enferma asi que cancelo su cena de esta noche.

- Gracias Yumi, te veo luego. -respondio Himura alejandose de su asistente con una sonrisa en sus labios

Llegó hasta el ascensor y subio hasta el doceavo piso en donde se encontraba su oficina. Al salir se sorprendió al ver a Kaoru caminando despistada por el pasillo.

- Srta Kamiya, se encuentra perdida?- pregunto asustando por completo a la mujer.

- Disculpe, Sr Himura. Es que sali a dar un pequeño paseo. Aun faltan quince minutos para la reunión con el Sr Seta y Yumi me dijo que igual debiamos esperar a que llegue la secreta, digo, asistente que contrato para nosotros. - termino Kaoru sonrojada por la seductora sonrisa del pelirrojo.

- No se preocupe, Srta Kamiya. ¿Se lleva bien con sus compañeros de trabajo?

- Ah?. Si, compartimos el almuerzo. El Sr. Sagara es muy agradable y el Sr. Shinomori no habla demasiado pero estoy segura de que tambien lo es.- sonrio nerviosa.

- Me alegro entonces.- dijo cortesmente. Miro su reloj- Lamentablemente estoy apurado Srta, pero hablaremos en otra ocasion.

Kaoru lo miro retirarse y suspiro pesadamente "No enamorarse del jefe casado, Kaoru. ¿Que se supone que estas haciendo?"- se pregunto cansada dirigiendose al piso 10 nuevamente.

-  
- Me alegra que hayas podido llegar en solo dos horas - le dijo Yumi detras de su escritorio a la chica sentada frente a ella. - Amakusa Sayo era?

- Si - respondió la jóven.

- Para serte sincera estamos medio apurados y tendrias que empezar ahora. Por eso te llame sin anticipacion, ni siquiera tuve tiempo de releer tu curriculum .- le dijo Yumi incomoda por la falta de profesionalismo.

- Eso lo explica - sonrio la muchacha nerviosa de que empezara a leerlo ahora

- Veamos- Yumi comenzó a buscar en un fichero a su izquierda el apellido de la chica.- Amakusa, Amakusa... aca esta. Saco una pequena carpeta y la abrio entendiendo la respuesta de Sayo.

- Experiencia.. ninguna. Acabas de terminar el secundario hace... un mes..!. ¿Tenes 17 años?- Yumi levanto la vista hacia la mujer sentada enfrente de ella. Ahora que la miraba bien tenia cara de niña detras de ese disfraz de adulta.

- Aha, por eso me sorprendio su llamado. Pero si le sirve de algo se de computación y hablo ingles. Y cumplo 18 en tres meses. Y necesito MUCHO este trabajo - explico para tratar de revertir la terrible situacion en la que su curriculum la habia dejado

Yumi la miraba asombrada. Por un lado no tenia tiempo de llamar a una secretearia y rogarle que fuera volando hacia alla pero por otro lado tenia una nena sentada enfrente que ni siquiera tenia edad para votar.

- Bien, si prometes no contarle al Sr. Himura de tu edad hasta que tengas 18, estas contratada.- comento resignada Yumi. Lo único que le faltaba era tener problemas por contratar a una menor.

- Gracias, gracias!- salto la chica de la silla y corrio a abrazarla rodeando el escritorio.

- De nada, de nada- respondio Yumi asustada por la emocion de la jovencita. 'Solo espero no arrepentirme despues"- penso Yumi mientras la acompañaba al decimo piso.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y? Que les parecio? Se que dije que Soujiro iba a aparecer pero...bueno, dejo la reunion con él para el proximo capitulo. Hablando de este tercer episodio: muchas sorpresas locas y sin sentido: amo las parejas disparejas!

Dejen review!

Sayo-23 


	3. Duele Verte

gracias por los reviews fueron muy inspiradores! bueno.. aca esta la tercera entrega.. lo de Enishi y Kaoru es una posibilidad. pero no olviden que aunque Kenshin esta casado eso no es el fin del mundo para el amor ¿verdad?

Bueno sobre las edades... las cambie como quise jeje muchas ya las fui poniendo como vieron.. pero para no hacer mas aclaraciones.. aunque en este episodio hay una, las edades de los personajes que hasta ahora aparecieron o fueron o seran nombrados son:

Kenshin Himura: 33 años

Tomoe Yukishiro: 29 años

Enishi Yukishiro: 26 años

Megumi Takani: 26 años

Sanosuke Sagara: 23 años

Misao Makimachi: 18 años

Kaoru Kamiya: 24 años

Aoshi Shinomori: 25 años

Sayo Amakusa: 17 años

Soujiro Seta: 22 años

Hajime Saito: 38 años

Makoto Shishio: 37 años

Yumi Komagata: 26 años

Supongo que eso aclara algunas cosillas...

Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece...

EL CAMINO DE REGRESO

Capitulo 3

"DUELE VERTE"

Al salir del ascensor Yumi y Sayo se toparon con Aoshi que se dirigia a su oficina.

- ¿Ya llegó?- pregunto nervioso por primera vez en el dia.

- No creo. En realidad deberia volver a mi oficina para ver si ya esta aca. Pero mejor acompaño a Sayo hasta su propio escritorio.-comentó Yumi mientras continuaba caminando escoltada por Shinomori y la jovencita que lo miraba emocionada.

Entraron a la sala en donde Sanosuke y Kaoru charlaban sentados sobre la mesa que ocuparia la niña. Se levantaron al ver a Yumi entrar y sus miradas se dirigieron a la chica detras de ella.

- Sayo Amakusa, ellos son tus jefes. Aoshi Shinomori- dijo señalando al apuesto hombre a su lado. - Kaoru Kamiya y Sanosuke Sagara.

Kaoru se acerco y le extendio la mano amistosamente. La chica la acepto indecisa.

- ¿Nos conocemos?...- preguntó Sanosuke curiosamente

- Sano, esa frase esta muy gastada- bromeo Kaoru al ver a su nuevo compañero intentar conquistar a la asistente.

- No, hablo en serio...Yo te vi antes...- penso el castaño.

- Si, sos el idiota que me atropello esta mañana y no me ayudo a levantarme- le dijo la chica con una sonrisa

La carcajada de Yumi y Kaoru no se hizo esperar. Sanosuke enrojecio por la risa de ambas. Esta mujer lo estaba poniendo en ridiculo. Ya le caia mal. Pero era muy linda. ¿Y eso a él que le importaba? Era solo su asistente, su secretaria para decirlo mejor.

- Bueno, chicos, los dejo. Su próximo cliente subirá en cuanto llegue .Sayo lo recibira y lo acompañara hasta alli- dijo indicando con la carpeta la puerta a la sala de reuniones.

Yumi salio y los cuatro ocupantes de la sala se miraron en silencio.

- Bueno¿por qué no volvemos a nuestras oficinas y cuando Sayo lo reciba nos avisa y despues aparecemos nosotros?- preguntó Kaoru.

Los dos hombres asintieron y se fueron de alli dejando sola a la nueva secreta..asistente.

Sayo se sento ante su escritorio y comenzó a fijarse en la computadora cuales serian las citas de esa tarde de sus jefes.

- Si son las cuatro de la tarde...- buscó la castaña para hallar el nombre del cliente que estaria por subir. - Veamos...

El rostro de la chica palidecio de pronto. Parpadeó un par de veces para asegurarse de que lo que leia era correcto.

- No...no puede ser...- tartamudeó nerviosa- ¿Que esta haciendo aca?.

La chica levantó la vista y a traves de la puerta transparente vio acercarse a Soujiro con dos hombres detras de él Respiró un par de veces, llevó su vista hacia unos papeles en su escritorio y fingio concentracion.

- Diculpe señorita .

Sayo reconocio inmediatamente en seguida la dulce voz que la llamaba. Levanto la vista intentando parecer segura. Soujiro la reconocio en seguida ampliando su eterna sonrisa.

- Sayo, que pequeño es el mundo ¿verdad?- bromeó el jóven.

-¿En que lo puedo ayudar?

-¿Desde cuando las formalidades entre nosotros?

Esa linda mueca ya la estaba irritando. ¿Nunca iba a dejar de sonreir?

- Desde hace bastante Soujiro. - respondio tajantemente la castaña.

Se levanto de su asiento y camino hasta una de las puertas abriendola e indicandole a los tres hombres que pasaran.

- Pueden esperar aca, si no hay problema.

- No, no hay problema.- sonrio el joven caminando hasta ella.- tres cafes por favor, si no es mucha molestia.

Sayo hizo un gran esfuerzo para no golpearlo.

- No, no es ninguna molestia- respondio mientras una sonrisa falsa se apoderaba de sus labios.

Cuando los tres hombres entraron cerro la puerta y se dirigio hasta las oficinas de los chicos. Les informó que Soujiro habia llegado y los tres acordaron esperar un momento en la pequeña sala de Sayo para dar la impresion de que eran gente ocupada. Luego de unos minutos se dirigieron a la sala de reuniones. Antes de entrar Sanosuke la llamo a Sayo con la mano.

- Si, Sr Sagara?

- ¿Por que no nos traes un cafe a todos, linda?- le dijo sonriendo el chico mientras le acariciaba la mejilla

Esta vez Sayo hizo un doble esfuerzo para no golpear a alguien en el primer dia de su trabajo. Ya se estaba acostumbrando a esto de las sonrisas falsas. Le dirgio una a su jefe y se retiro de la sala buscando un lugar donde conseguir seis tazas de cafe.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Supuestamente tu madre estaba enferma. No le dijiste eso a Yumi hace unas horas?.- pregunto Himura a la mujer parada frente a él mientras leia unos contratos.

- Eso no cambia el hecho de que vivis en esta oficina, Ken. Hace tres semanas te hice el mismo planteo y prometiste un cambio. Ninguno de tus empleados se queda trabajando hasta despues de la cena. - comenzó a levantar la voz Tomoe.

- Soy el presidente de esta empresa. Tengo mas responsabilidades que cualquiera de mis empleados, Tomoe, parece que olvidaste ese detalle. - dijo, aun tranquilo el pelirrojo, mirando a los ojos a su esposa.

- Entonces... no vas a cambiar nada para que podamos pasar mas tiempo juntos? - pregunto impaciente.

- Este sábado se realiza la fiesta anual de inicio del año de la empresa. Podemos pasar tiempo juntos alli- sonrio Kenshin.

- Justo lo que estaba pensando la unica fiesta a la que asistimos juntos es una elegante y aburrida reunion en la que se reparten saludos a gente que uno ve una vez por año. - finalizo ironicamente Tomoe.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que no queres asistir? Porque yo tengo que ir igual. Esta fiesta se organiza todos los años y en esta ocasion Yumi se esforzo demasiado en buscar un lugar mejor que el año anterior. Ademas tenemos nuevo personal y bueno, la razón mas importante: me gustaria estar alli. Esa gente que ves solo una vez por año son mis empleados, mis compañeros de trabajo, mis clientes, algunos de ellos mis amigos, y no voy a perderme la unica oportunidad de ir a una fiesta - finalizo Kenshin sonriente mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

- No, claro que voy- se apresuro a decir mientras veia a su esposo llegando hacia la puerta.

- Perfecto.- dijo el pelirrojo.- Supongo que nos vemos mañana si hoy vas a ver a tu madre.

- Si, nos vemos mañana. - se acerco hasta el y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla alejandose de las oficinas y dirigiendose a comprar un nuevo vestido para la tan importante reunion del sábado.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yumi y Sayo conversaban en la oficina de la primera en un pequeño descanso mientras sus respectivos jefes se encontraban en reuniones.

- Gracias, otra vez, por decirme donde podia encontrar cafe y disculpame por molestarte a cada rato.- le dijo la chica de ojos verdes mientras tomaba una gaseosa.

- No hay problema Sayo, llamame para lo que necesites. Y ¿cómo te fue¿Se te cayó alguna taza sobre alguien importante? Porque asi fue mi primer dia como secretaria.- ambas rieron por el comentario mientras la mas joven negaba con la cabeza.

- No se si esto entra en tu primer dia como secretaria pero odio a uno de mis jefes y el cliente con él que estan hablando en este preciso instante es mi ex novio. - finalizó Sayo aun riendo.

Yumi se quedo callada y dejo de reir mirandola asomabrada.

- ¿Que quien es tu ex? - pregunto incredula.

- Soujiro. O el Sr Seta como tengo que llamarlo ahora. Pero volviendo al tema de Sanosuke que es insoportable..

- No estabamos hablando de Sanosuke - la interrumpio Yumi- ¿Soujiro Seta? Pero vos sos una nena...¿Cuantos años tiene el pervertido ese?

- Cumplio veintidos en septiembre. Si es que no me mintio sobre eso tambien. ¿Te crees que es tan importante con veintidos años? Obviamente es un acomodado del tio: Makoto Shishio, el verdadero cliente detras de esa estupida cara que sonrie. - termino la castaña contenta de repartir un poco de información en vez de hacer tantas preguntas.

- Nunca hubiese creido que él y vos...

- Yo tampoco. Pero no hablemos de historias pasadas.. si? Ya que estamos en amores... ¿casada?

Yumi mostro su mano izquierda negando con la cabeza.

- Ningun anillo. Y en este momento soltera.. Espero que no para siempre- Yumi le dirigió una cálida sonrisa y Sayo se alegro de simpatizar con alguien en esa extraña compañia. El teléfono sonó de repente sobresaltando a ambas chicas.

- Oficina de Kenshin Himura¿en que puedo ayudarle?...Si...Perfecto...-la eficiente secretaria asentia mientras sacaba unos sobres del cajón. - Entonces las reparto...Si, señor. - Yumi cortó la conversación y siguió sacando sobres blancos del cajón.

- Mi sueldo?- pregunto risueña Sayo al ver tantos sobres sobre el escritorio.

- Por mucho que nos agrade la idea, no. Son las invitaciones para la recepcion del sábado.- separó cinco sobres y se los entregó a una muy confundida castaña. - Uno para vos, tres para cada uno de tus jefes y ya que esta ahi el otro es para tu enamorado Soujiro. Sayo omitió la ultima frase bromista de Yumi y comenzó con su interrogatorio clásico.

- ¿Recepcion? Es algo asi como una fiesta?- pregunto emocionada Sayo abriendo el sobre.

- Una muy formal. Vestidos largos, trajes de etiqueta, una cena de lujo, martinis...bueno, no para vos que sos chica...- sonrio Yumi mientras abria su propio sobre.

- Un aburrimiento.- termino Sayo decepcionada.- ¿Encima tengo que ir sola?- exclamo la chica al leer la invitacion.

- Al menos que tengas un esposo, o pareja. Pero me tenes que dar el nombre del que lleves para anotarlo en la lista de invitados. Las mesas se asignan según la cantidad de personas y ya para el miercoles por lo menos tengo que tener todas las mesas listas.

- No puedo hacerle sufrir a otro ser humano una tortura semejante...- murmuró la jovencita mientras tomaba los otros sobres y se levantaba de su asiento. - Igual vos vas a ir sola... no?- pregunto esperanzada

- Si, no te preocupes. No vas a ser la unica patetica de la noche- le dijo Yumi sonriente.

- Era lo unico que queria escuchar.- sonrio a su vez la ojiverde cerrando la puerta y dirigiendose a entregar las invitaciones.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soujiro junto a los dos hombres que lo escoltaban salió de la sala con su caracteristica sonrisa. Detras de el Kaoru, Aoshi y Sanosuke suspiraban tranquilos despues de una hora y media de reunion. Sayo entro con los sobres en la mano y en ese momento Sanosuke se adelanto para sermonear a la asistente.

- Se puede saber por qué no estabas en tu escritorio? - le pregunto en un susurro mientras Soujiro se despedia de los demas.

- Estaba trabajando idiota - le respondio Sayo en el mismo susurro corriendolo de su camino hasta Soujiro.

Sanosuke tuvo que morderse la lengua para no insultarla y tranquilizandose hizo el mismo camino que la castaña hasta llegar con Soujiro.

- Sr Seta, su invitación para la recepción de el sábado con motivo de apertura del año. Una modesta celebración por parte de la empresa - le sonrio la chica.

- Muchas gracias- dijo Soujiro tomando el sobre. - Con gusto asistire. Nos vemos el sábado entonces. - el castaño giro su vista hacia Kaoru .-Srta Kamiya, buenos dias.- Kaoru sonrio agradecida - Sr Sagara, Sr Shinomori. - Soujiro estrechó sus manos derechas. - Aoshi y Sano sonrieron ampliamente. - Sayo...- sonrio Soujiro hacia la jóven para despues salir de la oficina con sus hombres pisandole los talones.

- ¿Por que sabe tu nombre? - pregunto Sanosuke cuando Soujiro salio de la sala

- Nos conocemos de antes - contesto Sayo cambiando rapidamente de tema. - Aqui tienen sus invitaciones- dijo mientras les extendia los sobres a los tres.

Kaoru lo abrio emocionada. Aoshi lentamente y Sanosuke todavia no habia tomado el sobre.

- Y de donde se conocen?- siguió el castaño demasiado curioso para el gusto de la chica.

- Amigo de mi hermano- le dijo impaciente Sayo mostrandole el sobre. Sanosuke lo tomo finalmente todavia insatisfecho con las respuestas de la secretaria. 

-Me voy a divertir un montón. -comentó Kaoru con sarcasmo- ¿Como me ven sola en una fiesta?

-Parece que somos tres - le dijo Sayo sonriendo.- Yumi y yo vamos solas tambien.

- Somos cuatro.- dijo Aoshi seriamente.

Los tres miraron instintivamente a Sanosuke que seguia leyendo la invitación.

- Yo voy con alguien - respondio el castaño sonriendo.

- ¿Alguien? - pregunto Kaoru. - No nos contaste que eras casado, Sano.

- No, no, no, no. No estoy casado - dijo el chico rapidamente como si la sola idea del matrimonio lo aterrara. - Es mi novia. - termino Sanosuke.

- Pero dijiste que recien te mudaste de Aizu. Ella es de alla?- pregunto Aoshi.

- Si, nos mudamos juntos.- dijo alegre

Sayo habia permanecido callada mientras Sanosuke hablaba de esa chica que ella no conocia y sin saber por qué exactamente sintio un dolor en la boca del estomago y sus manos comenzaron a temblar por un hombre que habia conocido ese mismo dia y que, hasta donde ella sabia, no podia soportar.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Megumi se sentó en uno de los sillones de su nuevo living cansada de trabajar todo el dia arreglando el departamento. Misao la habia ayudado por unas horas pero despues tuvo que marcharse cuando una amiga la llamo por una supuesta urgencia. La mujer estiro su brazo exhausto hasta alcanzar un libro. Se dispuso a leerlo cuando el sonido de las llaves del otro lado de la puerta le avisaron que Sansouke habia llegado. Por primera vez en su vida se sintio una autentica ama de casa ocupandose de los quehaceres domesticos a la espera del marido cansado de trabajar. Megumi sacudio su cabeza intentando sacarse esa imagen de la cabeza. Esos seis años en la facultad de medicina no habian sido en vano. Ya encontraria un empleo.

- Me tenias preocupada. Me dijiste que salias a las siete y son las nueve ¿Como te fue?- le pregunto desde su asiento e indicandole que se sentara

- Muy bien. El trabajo es mucho mejor de lo que esperaba...- Sanosuke callo de repente para besarla. Sonrio al separarse y continuo con su charla mientras se desanudaba la corbata. - Perdon por llegar tarde, habia mas trabajo que nunca. Pero todo tiene un lado bueno: el sábado estamos invitados a una fiesta de esas que te gustan- le dijo Sano mientras sacaba una arrugada invitacion del bolsillo interno del saco.

- Una fiesta? - pregunto Megumi al ver la elegante tarjeta. - ¿Que me voy a poner?

- No se...¿Queres comprarte algo nuevo? - pregunto Sanosuke sabiendo que eso la haria feliz.

- Me leiste la mente.- sonrio Megumi mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo. - Te gusta como deje nuestra casa? - pregunto al ver a Sanosuke observando la habitación.

-Impresionante. - le dijo el hombre. - Y que cenamos para celebrar nuestra primera velada en nuestro primer hogar?

Megumi abrio ampliamente los ojos recordando que no habia cocinado nada.

- Es sorpresa - exclamo la mujer mientras se dirigia a la cocina.

- No cocinaste nada ¿verdad? - le grito el castaño desde el living comenzando a reir.

La mujer sonrio mientras buscaba el telefono de la pizzeria que Misao le habia dejado.

Al parecer Tokyo no era tan malo como creia. Suerte que habia elegido mudarse.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fiiiiiiiiiin de este tercer episodioooo!.. Bueno, para que lo sepan tengo pensado casi todo, obviamente sin detalles hasta el capitulo 9 (parece que el calor + estar de vacaciones + todos mis amigos trabajan y yo por hacerme la vaga me quede sola mucha inspiracion) , despues de eso... bueno.. me quedo sin nada jaajajja. Como dice una cancion... con la luz del dia ya veremos lo que hacemos...

Si tienen dudas sobre algo dejen reviews...

Lo de Sayo/Soujiro fue bizarro pero me parecen una tierna pareja...

Nos vemos en la proxima entrega...

Sayo-23 


	4. Extraña Fiesta

gracias por los reviews! kenshin no me pertenece

EL CAMINO DE REGRESO

Capitulo 4

"EXTRAÑA FIESTA"

Era viernes en la tarde en la empresa y ya se empezaba a sentir en el aire las faltas de ganas para trabajar y los deseos de que el día termine para dar paso a la fiesta del día siguiente. Una alegre jovencita se paseaba por los pasillos con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, claro, ella no trabajaba allí. Llegó hasta el décimo piso y atravesó con confianza la entrada de vidrio que la llevaría hasta la oficina de su cuñado. No conocía el camino, era la primera vez que iba, pero cuando entro al edificio un amable pelirrojo le había explicado donde podía encontrar a Sanosuke. 'Le preguntare después a Sano quien será..." pensaba tranquila mientras se acercaba al escritorio en el que una muchacha de su edad hacia unas anotaciones en la computadora.

- ¡Hola! - exclamó divertida la chica de la trenza.

- Hola - respondió Sayo sacando su vista de la máquina. - ¿En que puedo ayudarla?

- Estoy buscando a Sanosuke.- dijo distraída mirando las cosas que Sayo tenia en el escritorio.

- ¿De parte de? - pregunto la castaña mientras levantaba el teléfono.

- Misao. Decile que estoy apurada, que salga un momento.

Sayo marco tres números en el teléfono y en seguida fue atendida por una voz del otro lado.

- Sr. Sagara, acá esta presente la Srta. Misao dice que es urgente y que quiere hablar con usted...No, Sr., no quiere pasar. Dice que salga. - la castaña corto abruptamente. - Dice que ahora viene.

Sanosuke salió por una de las puertas y espero que su cuñada hablara. Misao sonrió ampliamente al verlo y corrió a abrazarlo.

- ¿Que te pasa nena?- le pregunto el castaño alejándola.

- Te extrañe, idiota! No nos vemos hace casi diez meses, hace una semana que estas en Tokyo y ni te dignas a saludarme y encima me tratas así? - pregunto ofendidisima

- Perdoname Misao es que estuve muy ocupado. Pero me dijiste que era algo urgente ¿que pasa?

- No, es que estoy apurada. Pasaba a saludarte nada mas. - sonrió la chica.

Se dio vuelta para presentarse con la chica que la había atendido pero algo se interpuso en su camino. Mas bien alguien. Misao miraba encandilada al hombre que sin que ella lo hubiera notado había salido de una de las puertas de la sala y hablaba con la secretaria quien asentía y escribía en una pequeña agenda. Volvió a girar rápidamente hacia Sanosuke quien la miraba confuso.

- Presentame Sano - rogó la pequeña mientras con la cabeza le señalaba al hombre a sus espaldas.

- ¿Que?- le pregunto sin entender lo que decía

- ¿No me vas a presentar a tus compañeros de trabajo? - pidió casi al borde de las lágrimas.

- Eh? - Sano miro hacia Aoshi y Sayo que aun conversaban. - Bueno, si después te vas porque tengo mucho que hacer.

- Trato hecho - termino Misao arreglándose la ropa y el peinado. Sanosuke se acerco hasta los otros dos y tosió disimuladamente para hacerse notar. Aoshi giro hacia donde se encontraba y sus ojos se dirigieron hacia la muchacha parada a su lado. Sayo arqueo una ceja mostrándose bastante molesta por la interrupción de su trabajo.

- Aoshi ella es Misao, mi cuñada. Misao, él es Aoshi, trabaja conmigo.- Misao y Aoshi se saludaron haciendo una pequeña reverencia. Sanosuke se quedo en silencio y Misao observo a la chica sentada.

- Y ella?

- Ah, me olvide que estabas acá - dijo Sano mirando a Sayo. - Misao, mi secretaria. ¿Sayo era?

Sayo se limito a sonreír sin ganas saludando a Misao con la mano.

- Bueno me voy - dijo Misao al ver la cara de Sanosuke - chau Sayo, Aoshi.- la muchacha se quedo mirando al hombre que solo mostraba una media sonrisa y tan perdida iba en ese mar azul de sus ojos que, caminando casi a ciegas se llevó la puerta de lleno en la cara.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¡Por favooooooooor!- pedía Misao a su hermana y después a Sanosuke.

Era sábado a la noche. Sanosuke y Megumi se arreglaban para la recepción y Misao insistía en ir. Después de ver a Aoshi se había convencido de que era el hombre de sus sueños, y que compartiría con él el resto de su vida. Exagerado? Probablemente...

- Misao¿no preferís salir a bailar con tus amigas? Esto es una fiesta de adultos, te vas a aburrir. - le decía Megumi mientras terminaba de arreglarse frente al espejo. Después de mucho caminar se había decidido por un vestido largo negro con un pequeño tajo que le llegaba a media pierna.

- No, prefiero ir con ustedes, por favor.

- No vas a venir comadreja, basta - le respondió el castaño harto de escuchar chillar a la chica todo el día. Tomo las llaves del auto y se acerco hacia la entrada.

- Adiós Misao - le dijo Megumi desde la puerta. - Si te vas cerra con llave, si te queres quedar no hay problema, nos vemos mañana.

- Pero... - dijo la chica mientras la puerta se cerraba llevándose sus ultimas esperanzas.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yumi se encontraba en la entrada del enorme salón hablando con el encargado de la lista de invitados cuando vio llegar a Sayo y Kaoru con cara de asustadas.

- Linda fiesta- comento Kaoru cuando llegó hasta Yumi. ¿Llegamos muy tarde?

- No, la cena empieza en una hora- respondió mirando su reloj.

- ¿Está de moda el negro o me parece? - pregunto Kaoru mirando alrededor. Todas las mujeres llevaban largos vestidos negros.

- No todas tienen tan buen gusto como ustedes dos- sonrío la mujer que tambien usaba un vestido negro.

Kaoru y Sayo se miraron risueñas. ¿Eran las únicas en el salón usando colores? Kaoru llevaba un vestido largo de un rosa pálido con un escote en la parte de atrás que le llegaba hasta terminada la espalda. Sayo usaba un vestido strapless verde agua que le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas.

- No se ni para que vine - comento Sayo mirando a tantos adultos a su alrededor.

- Para reírte de otros, niña .- le dijo Yumi sonriente mientras las tres caminaban hacia adentro del enorme salón en donde mas de 200 personas conversaban algunos en sus respectivas mesas, otros de pie en la gran pista de baile escuchando una suave música de fondo.

Soujiro Seta caminaba entre la gente sonriendo (bastante obvio ¿no?) con dos copas de champagne en la mano. Se acercó hasta Sayo quien intentaba, junto a Kaoru, lograr que la banda situada en el pequeño escenario cambie el ritmo de la música.

- Champagne, Srta. Amakusa? - le dijo ofreciéndole la copa para luego correrla de su alcance.- me olvide de que era menor de edad, disculpe usted.

Sayo le dirigió una mirada fulminante y miro a Kaoru quien seguía discutiendo para lograr bailar en esa aburrida fiesta. 'Por suerte, no lo escuchó' penso la castaña mientras tomaba a Soujiro del brazo y lo alejaba un metro.

- Se puede saber cuantas de esas frases molestas voy a tener que escuchar esta noche? - le pregunto furiosa de no poder borrarle esa sonrisa.

- Tranquilícese, Srta. Creí que entre nosotros había un trato de formalidad y cordialidad. - dijo el muchacho

- Te equivocaste. Entre nosotros no hay tratos, de ningún tipo.- le dijo enojada para después caminar unos pasos y regresar rápidamente. - Y si, gracias, me gustaría tomar champagne.- dijo sacándole la copa de la mano y alejándose entre la gente en búsqueda de Yumi dejando a una pobre Kaoru aun intentando su objetivo.

A unos metros de allí Enishi y Kenshin, situados en su mesa, observaban a Kaoru que para ese momento había dejado la discusión y se disponía a utilizar el plan B: rogarle al pobre pianista, quien insistía en que no podía cambiar de ritmo si no tenia ordenes del Sr. Himura.

- Y la Srta. del vestido rosa, quien es? - le pregunto el peligris a su cuñado.

- Kamiya. Kaoru, Kamiya. Una de las nuevas en el sector de exportación. - contesto mirando sonriente a la chica. - Interesado, Enishi? - pregunto Kenshin 

- Puede ser, puede ser...- sonrió el joven. - ¿Por que no logras que cambien la música y la invito a bailar un rato?

- No lo creo, Enishi. En estas fiestas no se bailan ritmos rápidos. ¿Te imaginas a alguno de estos viejos y viejas intentando mover alguna parte de sus demacrados cuerpos? - le contestó Kenshin mirando a su alrededor.

- Para todo hay una primera vez. - le dijo Enishi regalándole a su cuñado una de sus medias sonrisas. Kenshin las conocía, su modo de pedir algo por favor.

- Te advertí que podía ser nocivo para tus ojos .- le dijo el pelirrojo acercándose a Kaoru y dejando atrás a un muy feliz Enishi.

- No te pido mucho: merengue, salsa, rock, elegí lo que quieras, pero por favor cambia la música de ascensor!

- ¿Música de ascensor? Eso es un buen termino para esta aburrida melodía.

Kaoru se aterro al escuchar la voz de su jefe a sus espaldas.

- Puede hacerle caso a la dama. - sonrió Kenshin al músico que sonrió aliviado de sacarse a Kaoru de encima. La chica miro maravillada al hombre que con una frase había cambiado el ritmo de la música. Iba a agradecerle cuando un hombre llego hasta ellos. Antes de poder decir una palabra Himura ya los estaba presentando.

- Srta. Kamiya, él es mi cuñado Enishi Yukishiro, trabaja en la compañía como mi abogado personal.

Kaoru sonrió sonrojada mientras el hombre delante de ella la tomaba de la mano y le daba un suave beso en la misma.

- Mucho gusto, Sr. Yukishiro.

- Me puede decir Enishi, señorita Kamiya.

- Me puede decir Kaoru - sonrió la chica mientras el pelirrojo se alejaba y el peligris la invitaba a bailar un rato.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿No cree que cada año la fiesta es mejor?- pregunto el pelirrojo llegando a una de las mesas en la que dos mujeres conversaban.

- Claro, Sr. Himura. Aunque debo admitir que el cambio de música es innovador. - dijo Yumi a su jefe. - Me olvide de presentarla. Sr. Himura ella es Sayo Amakusa la asistente de los chicos nuevos.

- Mucho gusto. Disculpe Srta. Amakusa que no tuve tiempo de pasar por el décimo piso a conocerla. Le empresa estuvo muy agitada esta semana.

- No hay problema Sr. Himura. - sonrió la chica. Aunque el gesto se le borro rápidamente de la cara al ver a Sanosuke entrar al salón.

Así que esa es la famosa novia. Demasiado agraciada, hermosa, sofisticada para él. ¿Celosa? No. Ni siquiera la conozco. Pero parece encantadora. Y parece enamorado. - penso la castaña al ver a Sano mirarla con admiración y orgullo de estar a su lado. De pronto vio como ambos se dirigían hacia donde ellos estaban. Sayo comenzó a leer rápidamente los carteles situados sobre los platos en los que se leía el nombre del ocupante del respectivo asiento. El que tenia a su izquierda decía Aoshi Shinomori, el que tenia a la derecha...Sanosuke Sagara. 

- Permiso.- dijo Sayo de pronto y se levantó de su asiento alejándose de Kenshin y Yumi.

- Si me disculpa, Sr. Himura, voy a retirarme con Sayo. - dijo la asistente caminado detrás de la castaña.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Parece que no estoy muy acostumbrado al baile. Me canso fácilmente.- dijo alegremente Enishi mientras le alcanzaba una copa a Kaoru y se sentaban en la mesa de Enishi.

- Deberías practicar mas seguido.- rió Kaoru al ver el agotamiento de su pareja de baile.

- Puede ser. - comento el peligris notando que la música callo de golpe.

Un silencio de pronto se instalo entre ambos. Kaoru vio pasar a su jefe cerca de la mesa y lo observo mientras el pelirrojo llegaba hasta el escenario y se preparaba para dar algunas palabras de bienvenida. La gente comenzó a sentarse y la chica se despidió de Enishi para ir hasta su mesa.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El salón entero miraba hacia el pelirrojo quien sonreía desde la tarima. Se acercó hasta el micrófono y luego de una silenciosa pausa comenzó con su sintetizado discurso con su copa en mano.

- Buenas noches a todos ustedes. Como representante de la empresa les agradezco a todos por haber venido. A nuestros empleados que se merecen un agasajo por tanto trabajo, a nuestros clientes una pequeña forma de retribuirles el habernos elegido un año mas y a nuestros acompañantes esta noche que nos ayudan constantemente en una tarea fuera del horario de trabajo que es apoyarnos en todo momento.- Kenshin dirigió su cálida sonrisa hacia la mesa mas cercana desde la cual Tomoe le devolvía el gesto risueña. - Sin mucho mas para agregar, espero que se diviertan y pasen una muy buena noche.

Kenshin se bajo del escenario aun con el aplauso en pie. Se sentó a la mesa a lado de Tomoe y tomo su mano agradeciéndole su presencia.

-  
Después de una entrada con caviar, la cena comenzó a servirse en un clima de conversaciones, risas y un suave piano acompañando. Kaoru miraba su plato extrañada. ¿Que clase de comida era eso? Intento preguntarle al mozo pero solo consiguió una respuesta en francés. Miró a Sayo a través de la mesa redonda y contuvo una carcajada al ver a la chica examinando los alimentos como si fuera alguna clase de experimento. Sin embargo, Yumi a su lado parecía disfrutar la cena. La mujer se encogió de hombros y decidió probarla llevándose una gran sorpresa por la exquisitez que habían servido.

Aoshi parecía disfrutar la comida, pero parecía deleitarse mas con el pequeño show que a su lado protagonizaban Sanosuke y Sayo que, indudablemente habían comenzado a pelear. ¿Por que Yumi los había sentado juntos?

- Decinos la verdad Sanosuke ¿Cuánto le pagaste a la mujer que tenes al lado para que aceptara venir con vos?

- Sayito... te olvidaste de anteponer la palabra señor a mi nombre - le dijo Sanosuke feliz al ver como la chica comenzaba a enojarse. - Y no, no le pague nada. Duele venir solo ¿no?

- En realidad no - intervino Aoshi para defender a la niña a su lado.

Sayo sonrió feliz al escuchar a su abogado defensor . Sanosuke lo miró ofendido para después voltear hacia Megumi dándole la espalda a la ojiverde que perdió su sonrisa por segunda vez en la noche cuando el castaño dejo de prestarle atención.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Y?

- Y...que?

- ¿Que te pareció?

Megumi sonrió mientras se ponía el cinturón de seguridad.

- La fiesta estuvo bien. Divertida.

Notó que el auto no se movía. Miró a Sano pero él estaba concentrado en mirar hacia afuera en donde un joven hablaba, o mas bien, por sus movimientos discutía con una de las chicas que se había sentado en la misma mesa que ellos.

- ¿Sano? - pregunto confundida al ver que su novio no les sacaba los ojos de encima.

El castaño cayo a la realidad y automáticamente encendió el motor arrancando a una velocidad impresionante. Megumi se sorprendió por el cambio de actitud y decidió averiguar que le sucedía.

- Sano, estas bien¿Quien era la chica que mirabas recién?

- Eh? No, no se. Estaba mirando al hombre. Me di cuenta de que me olvide de presentarte quien era.

- Alguien importante? - pregunto mas aliviada al saber que no estaba mirando a otra mujer.

- Soujiro Seta.

- Tu reunión del lunes. Bueno, no importa, me lo presentas otro día. - volvió a sonreír Megumi pero al mirar a su novio este había vuelto a quedarse callado con la mirada al frente y con su mente, evidentemente, en otro lugar.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fiiiiiiiiiiiin del capitulo cuatro... me salio medio mal pero porque lo hice en un dia...ayer... y lo termine de redondear hoy. Para agregar me estoy derritiendo en el asfalto. La temperatura en este momento es de 31° 5... y todos se fueron al mar... menos yo... Basta de estupideces irremediables:  
No se olviden de dejar su review... por favor! Sayo-23 


	5. Creando Vinculos

gracias, muchas gracias por sus reviews.. se preguntaran si soy la patetica persona que se muere de felicidad al recibir un misero mensajito? siiiiiiii soy yo! no importa la cantidad sino la calidad jeje asi que gracias niñas... me sorprendio lo de los modismos argentinos.. no sabia que los tenia... ademas del obvio "vos"... pero bueno, no se.. avisenme si no entienden algo porque hablo mucho en 'porteño' jajaj... bueno.. ya se va de a poco definiendo cada cosa que tengo en mente para el fic.. en especial en este episodio...siendo las 12 de la noche me voy a poner a escribir a ver si lo termino antes de irme a dormir...(versito :P)

Rurouni no me pertenece!

EL CAMINO DE REGRESO

CAPITULO 5

CREANDO VINCULOS

- ¿Te divertiste el sábado?

- Algo asi. La fiesta estuvo bien pero confieso que en algunos momentos hubiese preferido no asistir.

- Aoshi, no seas amargado - le dijo Sano mientras Kaoru se paraba de la mesa en la que se encontraban almorzando.

- Ya vuelvo, voy a buscar mas servilletas.

La mujer camino hacia el gran mostrador de la cafeteria. Al llegar se encontro con Kenshin quien encargaba su comida. Esto de los encuentros casuales con su jefe se estaba haciendo costumbre. Una muy agradable.

- Sr. Himura, buenos dias.

- Buenos dias - sonrió Kenshin muy feliz de haberse encontrado a Kaoru. - ¿Está almorzando sola?

- No, con los chicos.- dijo señalando hacia la mesa. En seguida se arrepintio de haberlo dicho. Quiza la hubiera invitado a acompañarlo durante su comida. "No, eso no hubiera pasado nunca, Kaoru. " penso melancólica.

Kenshin se entristecio momentaneamente pero la chica no lo notó. El pelirrojo se quedó en silencio por un momento, pensativo. No sabia que mas podia decirle. Pero por alguna razón quería decirle algo.

- Se veia muy linda el sábado. - le comentó timidamente pero con una sonrisa.

Kaoru lo miro sonrojada y asombrada por el comentario. Nunca se hubiese imaginado que Kenshin podia decirle algo asi.

- Gra...gracias, señor.

Kenshin recibio el almuerzo y se dirigio a un lugar cerca de Enishi saludando a Kaoru con un movimiento de cabeza. La mujer tomo las servilletas y retorno a la mesa con una gigantesca sonrisa en su cara.

- ¿Por que la sonrisa? - pregunto Aoshi mientras cruzaba sus cubiertos evidenciando que habia terminado de comer.

- Nada en especial.- dijo Kaoru casualmente. - ¿Te falta mucho Sano? - pregunto impaciente al ver que era el unico que no habia terminado de comer.

Sanosuke la miro enojado y observo el reloj en la pared. - Falta media hora para que tengamos que volver. Aoshi y Kaoru se miraron decepcionados. El hombre observo que Sayo se encontraba parada con su almuerzo en mano buscando una asiento libre.

- Srta Amakusa ¿Por que no se sienta con nosotros? - pregunto Aoshi ignorando la mirada de odio del castaño a su lado.

La castaña sonrio y se sento al lado de Kaoru.

Hubo un largo silencio mientras Sano y Sayo comian y Kaoru y Aoshi los miraban aburridos.

- Me voy a adelantar un poco de trabajo - dijo de pronto Aoshi sorprendiendo a los otros tres.

- Yo tambien - dijo apresuradamente Kaoru.

- Pero...- dijo Sanosuke. Tarde. Los otros dos se alejaban dejandolo en una muy poco agradable situación.

Retornó a su comida y en unos minutos ambos habian terminado y miraban la mesa callados.

- ¿Por que te gritaba Soujiro el sábado? - solto de repente Sano mirandola fijamente.

- ¿De qué esta hablando? - pregunto a su vez la castaña. - ¿Como sabe que discutimos?

- Estaban en la puerta del salón , como para no verlos.

Sayo calló por un momento mirando hacia el piso. No sabia que contestarle. No le debia ninguna explicacion pero no tenia ganas de seguir peleando con Sanosuke. Quiza si era sincera con él dejaria de detestarla.

- Soujiro ...es...

- Un amigo tuyo. - termino Sano seriamente.

- Casi...algo asi... Y nada... discutimos cada vez que nos vemos. Nada grave, no se preocupe, no voy a poner en riesgo su trato con la empresa.

- No era por eso que te preguntaba. - comento distraido mientras encendia un cigarrillo. - Fumas?- pregunto mostrandole el paquete

Sayo nego con la cabeza.

- Te molesta?

La chica volvio a negar esta vez intentando mostrarle un gesto de simpatia. Sanosuke sonrio mientras le daba una pequeña recorrida con la vista a la chica.

- Volviendo al tema de trabajo... ¿te comunicaste con los tipos de Yokahama que dijo Yumi?

- Si, llegan en unas semanas , no me acuerdo el dia exacto. - Sayo tomo su cartera de arriba de la mesa y saco una agenda

Sanosuke tomo el bolso de la castaña y se dispuso a revisarlo sin pudor alguno mientras la chica buscaba interesantisima la fecha que tenia programada. Llaves, billetera, perfume, celular, cosas extrañas de maquillaje, una lapicera...Bastante aburrida. Sanosuke puso la cartera donde la habia encontrado justo cuando Sayo levantaba la vista

- El Jueves 26. -dijo sonriente. Iba a dejar la agenda en su bolso cuando Sanosuke, dejando el cigarrillo en su boca, rapidamente la tomo de sus manos. - ¿No me cree?- pregunto incredula la chica pensando que releeria la fecha.

- No es eso.- dijo Sano mientras tomaba dos fotografias que sobresalian de una de las paginas. Sayo se puso roja mientras intentaba sacarlas de su alcance. Pero Sanosuke se paro en un solo movimiento observando las fotos: La primera era de Sayo con dos chicos de pie frente al mar. La ojiverde se encontraba sonriente en el centro en una bikini rosa. A su izquierda un alto chico castaño de cabellos largos, con un aire familiar a ella. A su derecha...

- Este es Soujiro?- pregunto sin mostrarle la foto.

- Si... es del año pasado esa foto. - respondio timidamente mirando la mesa.

- Y el otro?

- Mi hermano.

Sanosuke le devolvio tranquilamente la fotografia y se dispuso a observar la segunda: Sayo se encontraba sentada en la arena mirando hacia el mar. . No parecia haberse dado cuenta de que le habian tomado una fotografia. Llevaba una campera de algodon blanca sobre la bikini de la foto anterior y unos shorts de jean.. Su mirada era triste, melancolica. Estaba tomada de lejos, obviamente unas horas despues que la anterior: el cielo reflejaba unos colores anaranjados que le daban un aire de nostalgia. El castaño experimento una horrible sensacion dentro suyo al verla tan triste, aunque solo sea una foto de un año atras.

- Esa me la saco Soujiro.- dijo Sayo al ver que Sano observaba detenidamente la foto sin pedirle explicaciones. - Es un idiota, me la tomo de sorpresa...sali horrible.

- Estas preciosa. - susurró Sano sin pensar.

-¿Eh?- pregunto Sayo sin entender lo que Sano habia murmurado.

-Nada...si, te ves horrible. - rio Sanosuke.

- Gracias por la constructiva critica. ¿Me la puede devolver?- pregunto enfadada.

- No se... tendria que pensarlo..- dijo guardando la foto en el bolsillo del saco. - Me voy a trabajar, es tarde.

El castaño salio del comedor y llego tranquilamente caminando hasta el ascensor.

- Espere...-dijo Sayo paralizada por la reaccion de su jefe. Tomo sus cosas y corrio hasta el ascensor justo cuando estaba por cerrarse. Sanosuke la observó sonriente mientras se dirigian al décimo piso.

- ¿En serio no me da a devolver la foto?

Sanosuke solto una carcajada por el repentino comentario. La sacó de su bolsillo y la observó por unos segundos.

-Mmm... no...

La iba a colocar de vuelta en el saco cuando la chica intento arrancarsela de la mano. El castaño sonrio feliz al notar que comenzaba a enojarse. Otra vez. Sanosuke movia la fotografia en el aire mientras Sayo daba graciosos brincos itnentando sacarsela. El castaño se divertia mucho con la escena y al ver que ya iban por el piso 8 toco agilmente el boton hacia el piso 15 para entretenerse un rato mas. La chica, lejos de saberlo, seguia con sus fallidos intentos. Salto que va y que viene la boca de la 'inocente' niña de pronto se encontro a una muy imprudente distancia de los labios de su jefe. Sanosuke la miro sonriente pensando que la cercania era algo intencional. Pero el rubor de la chica intentaba explicarle lo contrario.

- Tanto queres la foto? - pregunto Sanosuke contemplando los ojos esmeralda que lo miraban algo aterrados.

- ...Em...yo...bueno...-tartamudeo la castaña sin saber que decir, perturbada por la intensa mirada del castaño y sus palabras tan cerca de su boca.

- Me imagine.- dijo Sano separandose de ella.

Sayo se enojó con ella misma por no poder decir una frase entera solo porque habia estado un poco mas cerca de él de lo normal. La rabia dentro de ella le hizo temblar el cuerpo entero. Le dirigio una ultima mirada de odio y salio del ascensor.

- ¡Quédese con esa estupida foto, ni que me trajera buenos recuerdos! - le gritó la chica desde afuera. La puerta del elevador se cerró y Sayo notó que Sano no habia bajado. Miro a su alrededor y le llevo unos segundos darse cuenta de que estaba en el piso equivocado.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru estaba en su oficina pensando en Kenshin. Con la media hora que le sobró del almuerzo habia adelantado suficiente trabajo y todavia faltaban veinte minutos para su proxima reunion. La mujer no podia dejar de imaginarse lo perfecto que seria salir con el Sr. Himura por lo menos una vez. En esos sueños lejanos se encontraba cuando Sayo entró en la oficina.

- Kaoru¿estás bien? - pregunto la chica preocupada al verla con la mirada perdida. Sayo se habia acostumbrado a tener con ella un trato informal desde el sábado en el que habian pasado tiempo juntas.

- Eh? - preguntó saliendo de su trance. - Si, si...Sayo... te puedo preguntar algo...? No es del trabajo.

La castaña asintio y Kaoru la invito a sentarse delante de ella.

- Te pareceria raro que.. no se... digamos una chica que trabaja en la empresa, no diria enamorarse...pero ...no puede dejar de pensar en su jefe?

Sayo enrojeció en segundos y la miro nerviosa. ¿Tanto se le notaba?

- No se... Kaoru... que decirte...- dijo Sayo mirandola aterrada.

- No te pongas nerviosa - rio Kaoru. - Ni que te pasara a vos...

La chica la miro confundida. ¿Entonces...estaba hablando de ella misma?

- Kaoru a vos..- empezó Sayo sin querer terminar la frase.

- Me gusta Kenshin. - susurro Kaoru

La castaña abrió ampliamente los ojos y se llevo ambas manos a la boca, para luego comenzar a reir disimuladamente.

- ¿Qué¿qué¿De que te reis? - comenzo a desesperarse la chica.

- Era bastante evidente...- dijo Sayo mas calmada.- Esta casado ¿no?

- Si...- contesto ensombrecida Kaoru.

- Si queres mi consejo.. soñar no cuesta nada, aunque si intentas algo podrias llegar a perder el empleo... hay que pensarlo, no se...- dijo Sayo mientras reflexionaba acerca de su propia situacion.

- Si.. supongo que prefiero quedarme con el empleo. - dijo Kaoru en voz baja intentando convencerse a si misma de que asi lo creia. - Pero es que cada vez que lo veo me pongo nerviosa, es tan lindo..

Sayo sonrio pensativa soñando con un castaño a solo una pared de distancia.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Otra vez por aca? - pregunto Sanosuke cuando a su oficina entró Misao alegremente.

- ¿No te puedo venir a visitar?

- No. No estoy jugando. Ademas... de donde viene ese repentino interes por mi lugar de trabajo?

Misao se encogio de hombros y lo miro sonriente.

- Es por Aoshi ¿no? - dijo su cuñado sin levantar la vista de sus papeles.

- ¿Esta cerca?- pregunto esperanzada la chica.

- No. Se fue hace un ratito a una reunión. ¿No tenes que hacer nada de tu vida, Misao?

- Por lo menos contestame algo y te dejo tranquilo. No sabes si es casado o algo por el estilo?- le dijo la muchacha intentando parecer casual.

- No creo. A la fiesta fue solo.

Sanosuke levanto la vista justo cuando Misao festejaba en silencio. Al parecer la noticia le habia caido muy bien. Saludó a Sano con un gran abrazo y salio del lugar casi bailando. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Enishi llegó hasta el décimo piso un poco nervioso. Algo extraño en él. Nunca perdía el control. Encontró rapidamente la puerta a la oficina que le pertenecía a esa chica que lo habia maravillado en el baile. Tocó a la puerta y al escuchar su voz del otro lado indicandole que pasara lo invadio la típica confianza que siempre lo había acompañado. Al entrar la observó sonriente y no notó que habia otra chica en el cuarto hasta que se paró y se retiró de la oficina saludando a Kaoru. Cuando se encontraron solos los nervios amenazaron con volver pero intentó mantener la calma. 

- Kaoru, buenas tardes.

- Buenas tardes, Enishi. Que sorpresa verte por aca.- le dijo la chica con dulces palabras.

- Si, bueno. No es algo habitual en mi rutina aqui. Es mas, no creo haber estado en este piso nunca.- rió el chico para aliviar la tensión que solo él experimentaba. Kaoru, por su parte parecia verse calmada.

Cuando el silencio se convirtió en algo mas que evidente y la mirada de Kaoru rogaba por una explicación de la presencia de Enishi en ese cuarto, el peligris decidió que ya era hora...

- Basicamente queria decirte lo mucho que me diverti con vos el sábado. Sos una excelente bailarina.

-Gracias, Enishi, no era necesario que me agradezcas.

- No era solo eso, Kaoru. A mi me gustaría invitarte a cenar este sábado, si es que no tenes otros planes.

Kaoru sonrio y se sonrojo ante la invitación. No le pareció inapropiada pero tampoco esperaba que lo dijera tan simplemente.

- ¿Como una cita? - pregunto nerviosa. Lo único que le faltaba era equivocarse acerca de las intenciones de Enishi.

- Si, como una cita.- dijo Enishi impaciente por saber la respuesta.

La chica lo meditó unos segundos. Por su mente pasaron sus breves conversaciones con Kenshin, esa alianza en su mano izquierda que la torturaba cada vez que la veia, el divertido momento que pasó en la fiesta con Enishi y su charla con Sayo hacia diez minutos. De tanto pensar no se dio cuenta de que todavia tenia a alguien frente a ella deseoso de escuchar alguna palabra de su boca.

- Me encantaria, Enishi. - sonrio Kaoru. Su vida no podia girar entorno a un hombre casado. Era el momento perfecto para comenzar a olvidar algo que nunca habia empezado.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ese mismo lunes alrededor de las diez de la noche Misao, Sanosuke y Megumi terminaban de compartir una animada cena en la que el castaño no dejo de hablar de Misao y lo insolente que habia sido al aparecer en su oficina preguntando el estado civil de sus compañeros. Megumi no podia dejar de reir con solo imaginar a su hermanita hostigando a Sanosuke en la oficina. Pero la chica insistia en que no se habia pasado de los limites, solo habia sido una muy corta visita y en nada le cambiaba a él si ella estaba enamorada de Aoshi o no.

- ¿Enamorada? No me hagas reir, Misao. Lo viste una sola vez y no cruzaste una misera palabra.

- ¿Y? Vos no crees en el amor a primera vista Sanosuke?

- No, Misao. Eso no existe. - dijo Sano mirandola extrañado por su ingenuidad.

- Si que existe, que vos seas un insensible es tu problema. - le dijo la niña sacandole la lengua.

- Voy a llevar a Misao hasta su departamento. - intervino Megumi mientras se levantaba. - Tengo miedo de que si te lleva Sanosuke 'accidentalmente' caigas por las escaleras del edificio .- dijo risueña al ver que los otros se habian callado pero seguian discutiendo con la mirada.

Misao tomo su bolso y saludo a Sanosuke con la mano. El castaño se dispuso a levantar la mesa en silencio mientras su novia y cuñada se dirigian a la entrada.

- ¿Querés caminar? - le pregunto Megumi a Misao. El departamento quedaba a unas quince cuadras.

- No, no quiero que te vuelvas sola caminando despues. Vamos en auto.

La hermana mayor asintio y le indico a Misao que bajara mientras ella buscaba las llaves. Su mirada se torno confusa al no encontrarlas en la pequeña mesa al lado de la puerta en la que Sano solia dejarlas al volver del trabajo. Buscó en el bolsillo del maletin pero tampoco las encontro. En el perchero se hallaba el saco del castaño. Si no estaban alli, le iria a preguntar en donde las habia dejado. Tomo la prenda y antes de llegar a buscar en los bolsillos algo cayó de uno de ellos y luego de un pequeño vuelo llegó hasta el suelo posandose a los pies de los zapatos de Megumi. La mujer se agachó para levantar lo que, desde donde ella veia, era un simple papel. Al tomarlo notó en seguida que se trataba de una fotografia.

Su mirada se chocó con los ojos verdes de esa muchacha que miraba hacia el mar. Megumi se sintio mareada y tuvo una enorme necesidad de sentarse. De pronto miles de preguntas la bombardeaban ¿Quien era ella¿Por que Sano tenia su foto¿La conocia de algun lado? Intento pensar con claridad pero las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos obstruyendole la vista. La habia visto antes. En donde, en donde...la mujer buscó intranquila en su memoria esos ojos tristes. De pronto la neblina en su mente se fue disipando y la vio, discutiendo con aquel muchacho llamado Soujiro, hablando en la mesa con el enamorado de su hermana, bailando entre los invitados con una chica llamada Yumi... Trabajaba con Sano, pero ¿Por que¿Por que Sano tendria su fotografia?.

Escuchó a Misao acercarse desde el pasillo y guardo rapidamente la foto de donde habia caido. Las llaves estaban en ese bolsillo. Se limpió las lágrimas rapidamente y justo cuando su hermana entro por la puerta con cara de exasperacion por su demora Megumi sonrio mostrandole las llaves y saliendo hacia afuera.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FIIIIIIiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin del quinto episodio! hay algunas escenas que me eran interminables.. pero bueno.. me puso triste la escena de Megumi mientras la iba escribiendo.. por suerte en los proximos capitulos las explicaciones que Megumi se merece... y yo tambien... ese Sano es muy extraño..jeje Bueno.. ahora si.. me puedo ir a dormir tranquila porque termine el capitulo!

las veo en unos dias...

dejen revieeew!

Sayo-23 


	6. Jugando con Muñecas

holasss otra vez gracias por sus reviews!... me sirven de mucho.. lo de los acentos intento mejorarlo pero es mas fuerte que yo.. en este capitulo intenté agregar... pero vere como lo mejoro en los próximos

EL CAMINO DE REGRESO

CAPITULO 6

"JUGANDO CON MUÑECAS"

"...Y este sea un buen principio, principio de incertidumbre. Puede que te salves. Puede que amanezcas conmigo y las espadas se entierren..."

Sanosuke intentaba ser agradable. Lo intentaba. Hacía mas de veinte minutos que la reunión con Soujiro había terminado sin embargo, Seta seguía allí, hablando con Sano como si se conocieran hace mucho, pidiéndole otro café a Sayo. '¿Otro café?' - pensó nervioso el castaño. Eso significaban otros diez minutos de charla con ese presumido de Soujiro.  
Sanosuke Sagara no se consideraba un hombre prejuicioso, pero algo de este muchacho no le agradaba. Quizá sus historias sobre increíbles viajes por el mundo, quizá su sonrisa constante, quizá el hecho de que debiera tratarlo con tanto respeto siendo menor que él, o quizá esa tristeza que había dejado marcada en los ojos verdes mas melancólicos que había conocido.

Y él sonreía después de todo. Era su trabajo. Parte de su trabajo. Agradar a los clientes. Pero cuando, aun no sabe en que momento de la conversación, o monólogo que hacía rato Sano había dejado de escuchar, Soujiro nombró a Sayo, el castaño se concentró de repente mirando al hombre con precaución.

- Disculpe ¿nombró a Sayo? - preguntó confundido pero sin querer demostrar demasiado interés en la chica.

- Si, dije que la conozco de antes. - dijo Soujiro poniéndole azúcar a su taza.

- Ah.. si, ya sabía. Ella me contó.

- No sabía que se llevaban tan bien. - respondió alegremente. Sanosuke iba a contestarle que en realidad no se llevaban pero el chico lo interrumpió- Pero después de casi un año terminamos. Diría... diferentes personalidades.

Soujiro hablaba mas rápido de lo normal, y, en general, Sanosuke procesaba los pensamientos mas lento que lo normal. Por eso cuando el primero ya hablaba de los buenos tiempos que Sayo y él pasaron, el segundo recién incorporaba a su sistema la primera frase.

- ¿Ustedes dos salían? - preguntó Sanosuke intrigado.

- ¿Qué estoy diciendo hace cinco minutos?- rió Soujiro. - Ya se, te preguntarás.. pero si es tan chiquita. - Soujiro bajó el tono de voz hasta hacerlo confidencial. - Pero Sayito es muy madura... en todo sentido.

Sanosuke no entendía nada. Sayo, chiquita?. Si debía tener la misma edad que Soujiro, como mucho un año menos. ¿Y a que diablos se refería con madura en todo sentido? No. Definitivamente no le caía nada bien. Soujiro debió entender lo que Sano preguntaba con la mirada porque se apresuró a contestarle.

- Tiene diecisiete años. Lo sabías verdad?- preguntó curioso Soujiro.

- Dieci...siete...pero...es menor de edad. - dijo Sano sin saber en realidad que se decía en esos casos.

Soujiro rió impaciente...Lo único que faltaba era que estuviese poniendo en una situación incómoda al cliente favorito de Kenshin.

- No es que... quise decir que...- dijo Sano para arreglar el problemita en que se había metido. - Usted tambien es muy jóven y...

- No se preocupe.- dijo Soujiro poniéndose de pie.- Después de todo... ya no estamos juntos y mientras lo estábamos nunca terminé en prisión.- sonrió el chico saliendo de la oficina.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- La viste a Sayo? - preguntó Sanosuke a Aoshi cuando no la encontró en su escritorio.

- No. Raro en vos, el interés por la asistente. Pensé que la odiabas.

- Yo nunca dije que la odiaba.

- No sabía que te gustaban las niñas.

- No tenés puntos medios Aoshi?. Ademas...como sabías lo de la edad?

- Era bastante evidente. Ademas me dijo Kaoru. Se enteró ayer. - Aoshi noto que Sanosuke parecía pensativo. - Sanosuke... ¿que hiciste con Sayo?

- ¡Nada! - gritó Sano saliendo de la oficina para continuar su búsqueda.

- Todavía. - dijo Aoshi gastando su sonrisa diaria.

- Reite lo que quieras. Pero cuando te empieces a interesar en mi cuñadita, vamos a ver quien es el que se mete con niñas!

Aoshi lo miro confundido. ¿Cuñadita?.. ah... esa chica que Sano le había presentado la primera semana. Pero que tenia que ver él con ella?... Claro, como si tuviera tiempo para pensar en eso, se dijo el hombre mientras volvía a enfocarse en sus cosas.

----------------------------------------------------------------

- ¡Ahí estabas!- gritó Sanosuke en medio de uno de los pasillos.

- ¿Me necesitaba tanto que no podía esperar?- le dijo divertida Sayo saliendo del baño. - No estaba con su amiguito Soujiro?

- Gracias a mi amiguito Soujiro me enteré de muchas cosas, yo que vos cambio el tonito irónico que te caracteriza si no queres que te despidan hoy mismo. - le dijo Sanosuke feliz de tener una carta en su poder para mantenerla donde quiera.

- ¿Qué?

- Así que diecisiete...- le dijo Sano mirándola de arriba a abajo.- ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado? Tu cuerpo me dice otra cosa...

- ¡Soujiro es un idiota!- gritó enfurecida la castaña.

Sanosuke comenzó a reírse. Parece que realmente le importaba el tema de la edad. Por fin podría manipularla como deseara. Pero de repente una mirada hacia la chica le mostró una realidad diferente. Sayo lloraba en silencio delante de él. Ni siquiera se le podía llamar llanto. Las lágrimas caían por su cara pero su rostro reflejaba puro odio.

- ¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto Sanosuke en un tono mas suave. - No te preocupes, no te van a echar.

Sanosuke vio detrás del hombro de Sayo como varios de sus colegas caminaban hacia donde ellos estaban. Sin pensarlo demasiado la tomó de la mano y la llevó de regreso hasta su oficina. Cerró con cuidado la puerta detrás de él.

- Disculpame Sayo...yo - el castaño no pudo terminar la frase. Sayo lloraba sentada en el suelo con mayor intensidad, profundamente. Cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, justo cuando Sanosuke llegaba hasta ella y la abrazaba tiernamente. Sayo se descubrió el rostro y abrazó al castaño aferrándose a su camisa como una niña. El castaño se ruborizó completamente ante el gesto pero mantuvo cerrado el abrazo. Pasaron unos cinco minutos y el llanto de la chica no cesaba. Sanosuke se ponía cada vez mas nervioso por ser el culpable de su congoja.

- Sayo... ¿estás bien? Disculpame...- le dijo Sano intentando mirarla a los ojos.

La ojiverde levantó la vista y después de unos segundos decidió hablar.

- No se preocupe, Sr. Sagara, no es solo por eso... Es que... Soujiro volvió...y esperaba no volver a verlo nunca más...y .. encima me hace esto de decirle a usted... Y pone en peligro... lo que mas me importa ahora...- la chica lentamente se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos. - Por favor, no le diga nada al Sr. Himura, se lo ruego...se que no nos llevamos bien, y probablemente usted me odie...pero...por favor...- Sayo volvió a romper en llanto y Sanosuke se sintió mal por haber intentado usar su edad como un chantaje.

- No te preocupes, no se lo diré a nadie. - le dijo levantándole el rostro y secándole las lágrimas.

- Gra...gracias- balbuceó la castaña.

Se miraron por unos segundos intentando descifrar en la mirada del otro si había algún mensaje que no se decía con palabras. Pero el sonido del teléfono del otro lado de la puerta los interrumpió de sus mas profundos pensamientos.

- Tengo que contestar eso.- dijo Sayo poniéndose de pie. - Discúlpeme por lo de la camisa y gracias por todo - le dijo sonriente mientras corría a atender la llamada.

Sanosuke se miro el pecho y descubrió un gigantesco rastro de sus lágrimas. Se levantó lentamente del suelo y regresó a la realidad. No a una muy agradable realidad. Si solo supiera el llamado que lo esperaba en la línea uno.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Megumi se limaba nerviosa las uñas manteniendo el teléfono en su oído con el hombro. Estaba intentando comunicarse con Sanosuke hacia ya diez minutos para contarle de una cena especial que estaba preparando. Lo llamó al celular pero el muy idiota lo tenía apagado. Entonces comenzó su odisea telefónica de comunicarse con la companía. La atendió el operador de la empresa en general, y la derivo al área de exportación y de ahí al área de atención al cliente. Y esperaba que no la deriven a otra cosa porque hasta donde ella sabía Sano trabaja en esa área. La mujer escucho como levantaban el tubo al otro lado de la línea y soltó la lima de uñas tomando el teléfono. 

- "Atención al cliente. Habla Sayo Amakusa, en que puedo ayudarlo?"

Megumi se quedo helada al oír la voz de la chica que tanto la había hecho pensar en la semana. El lunes había encontrado la fotografía, ya era jueves y aun no se había atrevido a enfrentar a Sano. Pero escucharle la voz a la mujer la dejo paralizada por unos segundos...

- "Hola?..."- preguntó otra vez esa voz como penetrando cada parte de su alma.

- Hola, disculpe .. podría hablar con Sanosuke Sagara?- dijo Megumi actuando lo mejor posible. Tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para reprimir las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

- "Si...de parte de quien?" - preguntó Sayo

- La esposa. - contestó Megumi terminantemente, festejándose el termino con admiración. Nada mejor para mantener a otra mujer en su lugar.

Después de unos segundos la voz regreso con esa confianza que Megumi supuso que caracterizaba a esa chica. Que equivocada estaba...

- "Ya la comunico". - Hubo un pequeño clic y luego la musiquita nuevamente.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sanosuke presionó el botón del intercomunicador cuando comenzó a sonar intensamente.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Su esposa en la línea uno. ¿Le paso la llamada?

- Yo no tengo esposa.- contestó confundido Sanosuke

- ¿Quiere la llamada o no?

- Bueno, bueno..

Tomó el teléfono y esperó a que le comunicaran con quien el suponía y esperaba era Megumi.

- Hola linda ¿cómo estas?- le preguntó alegremente.

- Bien, supongo. - le contestó intentando actuar normalmente aunque sin que ella pudiera hacer nada tenia unas enormes ganas de golpear a Sano a través del teléfono.

- ¿Supones¿Pasa algo? - le preguntó preocupado por el obvio disgusto en la voz de su novia.

- No te preocupes Sano- le dijo mas calmada sabiendo que si no lo disimulaba bien Sanosuke en seguida notaría su malestar. No tenia ganas de discutir por teléfono.

- Suerte que me llamaste, me ahorraste una llamadita. Hoy llego tarde. Se me acumuló mucho trabajo de la mañana y no me di cuenta.

- ¿Otra vez? Sanosuke ¿sabes hace cuanto que no cenamos juntos?- le pregunto alterada olvidándose de su deseo anterior.

- Ya se, Megu, pero estoy ocupado en serio. Te prometo que mañana voy temprano...No te enojes- le pidió después del silencio por parte de ella.

- Nos vemos cuando llegues entonces. - le respondió cortándole la comunicación abruptamente.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sayo levantó la mirada de su escritorio justo cuando Misao entraba por la puerta. Era la tercera vez que la veía en la empresa y realmente se preguntaba si ella y Sano eran tan amigos o existía otra razón.

- Gran día para Sanosuke - le dijo sonriendo a la chica de la trenza.

- ¿Por? - pregunto interesada acercándose al escritorio.

- Lo acaban de llamar y ahora lo visitan. - le contestó sonriente.

- No vengo a ver a Sano.- le contestó Misao observando la oficina como si faltara alguien. - Aoshi?- pregunto a Sayo que ya la miraba extrañada.

- En la oficina que dice Aoshi...- respondió la chica mas confundida.

- Claro- le dijo Misao comenzando a caminar lentamente hacia allí.

Justo cuando estaba por entrar Aoshi salió de la oficina asustándose y asustándola.

- Bue...buenas t-t-ardes - tartamudeo la chica al verlo.

- ¿Estabas por entrar?- le pregunto confundido. - La oficina de Sagara es esa - dijo señalando la puerta.

- Ella no venia a ver a Sanosuke- intervino Sayo pensando que ayudaba.

Aoshi la miro extrañado. Misao tambien. Luego miró al hombre a su lado y decidió decirle lo que le venia a decir. Se había armado de valor para llegar hasta allá, ese no era el momento de arrepentirse.

- Me gustaría invitarte a salir este sábado. - dijo la chica sonriente.

Sayo quedo boquiabierta ante la declaración de la chica, tan espontánea, transparente.

Aoshi, aunque no lo demostró superficialmente estaba anonadado. La miraba intensamente, sin comprenderla. Entendió que debía responder algo, pero no tenia la menor idea que decir. Nunca en su vida una chica lo había invitado a salir sin aviso previo, sin algún indicio de que estuviera interesada en él. ¿Aviso previo? - penso nervioso.  
"cuando te empieces a interesar en mi cuñadita, vamos a ver quien es el que se mete con niñas!..." Bueno, si a eso se le podía llamar previo. Y ni siquiera fue un aviso. Pero Sanosuke tenia razón.. estaba interesado en esa sonrisa que lo recibía cálidamente unos centímetros mas abajo de su mirada.

- Eso seria agradable. Acabo de mudarme y no conozco mucho la ciudad. - respondió Aoshi sin sonreír. - Ahora estoy ocupado, Misao, pero le pediré a Sanosuke su número y la llamare en unas horas. - le dijo sonriendo fugazmente. De pronto giró sobre sus pasos y volvió a la oficina dejando a dos chicas muy sorprendidas.

- No lo puedo creer...- dijo Misao aun en estado de shock.

- Yo tampoco...- dijo Sayo mirándola aturdida. - Ése era Aoshi sonriendo?

- No solo eso!- grito de pronto la morocha mirando a Sayo. - Ese era Aoshi sonriéndome a mi! aceptando mi invitación! Me voy antes de que Sanosuke se entere de que estuve por acá. - dijo Misao aun sonriendo de oreja a oreja sin poder dar dos pasos coordinados. Sayo la saludó con la mano mientras la chica de la trenza se llevaba puesta la puerta.

Como si esta vez le importara...

-------------------

Fiiiiiin de este capitulo! Bueno, no mucho pa decir. me quedo super cortito.. Lo de siempre: dejen sus reviews!. En el prox chap: las citas y la confrontación de Megumi... 


	7. No sos vos, soy yo

yoooooooo otra vez... bueno primero que nada disculpas por la tardanza... es que me tomé unas pequeñas vacaciones en la quinta de una amiga de mi mejor amiga así que.. he regresado con un nuevo bronceado (gracias a los días de 35 grados que aparentemente la gente que dejé en capital sufrió y yo disfruté en la pileta!) y por suerte...mas inspirada.. Eso que significa? Que me esmeré en terminar este capítulo y el 10 de Vértigo... que no escribía desde diciembre (toda una eternidad) Como sea.  
... gracias por los reviews.. lo de Sou/Sayo me estoy retrasando con las explicaciones, me alegro que este creando alguna especie de expectativa!.. Igual nada de eso en este chap...

Aunque nunca vaya a leer esto:  
Feliz cumpleaños a Vicky,( la rubia de las conejitas playboy mas sexies del liceo 5, bah... ex liceo para nosotras) que cumplió 19 añitos el 8 de febrero! Te quierooo amiga!

Nada mas... disfruten y dejen sus reviews!

Kenshin no me pertenece...

EL CAMINO DE REGRESO

Capitulo 7

"NO SOS VOS, SOY YO"

El timbre sonó fuertemente en el departamento. Kaoru maldijo por lo bajo mientras terminaba de ponerse la sandalia derecha. Atendió aun agitada por la corrida hacia la cocina y le pidió a Enishi que esperara, que estaría abajo en unos segundos. ¡Había llegado muy temprano! Kaoru miró el reloj. No... ella estaba retrasada. Se miró en el espejo e intentó peinar su cabello. Pero le llevaría mucho tiempo. Decidió dejárselo suelto. Suspirando tomo su cartera y las llaves y corrió hacia al ascensor cerrando la puerta fuertemente. Mientras comenzaba a bajar se roció con perfume y puso brillo en sus labios. Cuando salió del elevador se había calmado por el apuro, pero al ver a Enishi en la entrada nuevos nervios llegaron hacia ella. Abrió la puerta con una tímida sonrisa en sus labios a la que el hombre correspondió en seguida.

- Buenas noches Kaoru. Te ves muy hermosa. - le dijo admirando su belleza. Kaoru se sonrojó, no esperaba que le dijera eso, después de todo, solo se había tomado veinte minutos para arreglarse. Había llegado de su primera práctica de Kendo a las ocho y recordó que Enishi la pasaría a buscar a las nueve. Se apresuró a la ducha y luego de cuarenta minutos comenzó en la búsqueda de la prenda perfecta. Se decidió por un elegante pantalón negro y una blusa celeste con un provocativo pero no muy demostrativo escote.

- Gracias - contesto insegura. - ¿A dónde vamos?

- Conozco un distinguido restaurante cerca de aquí.

Kaoru sonrió alegre y subió a la 4x4 que Enishi le mostró abriéndole la puerta de acompañante.

-----------------------------------

Misao subió con confianza al auto de Aoshi quien la recibió con un simple 'buenas noches' sin siquiera detenerse a mirar su esmerado atuendo. La chica sonreía con seguridad y por unas veinte cuadras nadie dijo ni una palabra.

- ¿A dónde vamos, Aoshi? Pense que yo te iba a mostrar la ciudad. - pregunto tímidamente.

- Cambio de planes. Conocí un lugar para cenar.

- Bueno, perfecto.- contestó aun insegura.

El silencio volvió a invadir el vehículo solo que esta vez Misao no tenia idea de como romperlo. Decidió hacerle unas preguntas pero a todo respondía con palabras simples y cortantes. Evidentemente prefería mantenerse callado así que la muchacha intento cumplir con su deseo y no volvió a hablar hasta que llegaron al lugar.

-----------------------------------

Kaoru se miraba aburrida en el gigantesco espejo del baño. Esto es un desastre - pensó desilusionada. No debería haber aceptado. Ya habían terminado de cenar y Kaoru se excuso para retirarse un momento al baño. ¿A quien intentaba engañar? El único desastre en esa salida era ella misma. Enishi había resultado ser un hombre muy agradable y divertido. Pero ella no se reía de sus chistes o se maravillaba de sus diversas anécdotas. ¿Por que? Simple. Su jefe invadía sus pensamientos. Incluso cuando intentaba concentrarse en lo que Enishi decía y realmente prestaba atención el peligrís relataba una historia sobre su cuñado haciendo retornar a Kenshin a los pensamientos de la muchacha.

- Eres una idiota Kaoru - se dijo en voz alta. - Ni siquiera lo conoces...No lo conozco - repitió casi inconscientemente.

Volvió hacia la mesa en donde Enishi pagaba la cuenta. Cuando llegó hasta allí el peligris se levantó de su silla.

- ¿Ya nos vamos? - preguntó Kaoru ilusionada

- Si. Podríamos ir a otro lado. - dijo Enishi mientras abría la puerta del restaurante. - No queres ¿no? - pregunto al ver la extenuada expresión del rostro de la chica.

- Estoy un poco cansada, Enishi, lo siento mucho.

- ¿Te sentís bien? No hablaste mucho en la cena - pregunto preocupado ya dentro de la camioneta.

- Si, estoy bien, solo agotada.- respondió sonriendo débilmente

- Claro, por lo de kendo.- dijo intentando justificarla.

La chica asintió levemente y Enishi emprendió la marcha para llevarla de regreso a su edificio. En el camino hablaron un poco y se despidieron rápidamente dentro del vehículo. Kaoru suspiró pesadamente al cerrar la puerta del departamento y se cayó pesadamente en la cama sin si quiera sacarse los zapatos. Solo una persona ocupaba su cabeza. La persona equivocada.

"¿Que te pasa Kaoru? - se regaño mentalmente. - ¿Por que tenia que ser él el que llegara tan dentro tuyo? El esta prohibido. Es tu jefe y... está casado. " Al decir las últimas palabras unas lagrimas aparecieron en sus ojos y rodaron perezosas por sus mejillas sin que ella hiciera nada para evitarlo. En ese estado de tristeza cerró los ojos y se quedó dormida soñando con unos ojos azules que al menos en sus sueños le pertenecían.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Megumi y Misao desayunaban el lunes por la mañana en el departamento de la primera. La mas pequeña le contaba con resignación la cita con Aoshi.

- No pasó mucho... en realidad... no pasó nada. - dijo Misao decepcionada

- Lo siento mucho, Misao, quizá no era el hombre de tus sueños después de todo.

- ¿Crees que me voy a rendir tan fácilmente¡Ni lo sueñes!- gritó triunfante.

- Ssshh! Sano duerme.- le dijo Megumi mirando hacia la habitación.

- Son las 8. - dijo Misao mostrándole el reloj.

- Si, pero ya lo conoces. Aprovecha hasta el último minuto para dormir.

- Como sea. - siguió la muchacha mientras tomaba un sorbo de café. - Éste Aoshi es todo un desafío. Lo que me costó sacarle tres palabras seguidas. ¡No te podes imaginar!

- ¿Qué cosa!- dijo Sanosuke sarcástico saliendo de la habitación.

- Nada que te interese. - le dijo Misao sonriente.

- Mas respeto que yo le di tu número de teléfono... y yo los presenté en primer lugar!

- ¿Cómo sabes que hablábamos de Aoshi? - preguntó Megumi curiosa mientras se levantaba a servirle café a Sano.

- Fácil. Es lo único de lo que habla esta mocosa. - explicó señalando a Misao.- Ademas grita como una condenada. La escuché desde la pieza.

- No se puede hablar con vos- dijo Misao levantándose ofendida y lista para marcharse. - Me voy... mándale un saludo a Aoshi..- le dijo sacudiendo los cabellos del castaño. Rápidamente llegó hasta Megumi y se despidió con un pequeño abrazo. - Ah! y mándale un saludo a Sayo que me dio un pequeño empujoncito con este tema .- le gritó a su cuñado desde la puerta para después cerrarla fuertemente.

Un incómodo silencio invadió el departamento mientras los ocupantes del mismo se sumergían en sus pensamientos. Sanosuke untaba nervioso las tostadas reflexionando acerca de las últimas palabras de Misao. Justo tenia que nombrar a Sayo? En su propio departamento? No había pensado en ella en todo el fin de semana. O al menos lo había intentado. No quería mezclar el nombre de la chica de ojos verdes con Megumi. La miró sonriendo pero su novia observaba hacia su café en silencio.

Sayo. Había decidir olvidar lo de la foto. Ya había pasado una semana y sin embargo... Levantó la mirada insegura y se encontró con la sonrisa de Sanosuke. Era el momento de sincerarse. Todavía faltaban quince minutos para que el hombre se fuera al trabajo. Tenían suficiente tiempo para hablar.

Megumi se levantó de la silla llevando su taza hasta la cocina. Cerró fuertemente los ojos y decidió enfrentarse a la verdad. Por mas dura que fuera. Llegó hasta el comedor y miró a Sanosuke que terminaba su desayuno mientras se abotonaba la camisa.

- Sano...

El castaño levantó la cabeza de su taza y la miró sonriente.

- Si, hermosa, qué pasa?

- Ya se ... lo de...- dijo Megumi mirando hacia la mesa- ya se lo de Sayo.

- Eh? - preguntó Sanosuke confundido.

- Bueno... en realidad.. no se exactamente que pasa. Pero se que pasa algo y me gustaría que me dijeras la verdad antes de enterarme por terceros.

- ¿Y cuál es esa verdad? - preguntó aun mas desorientado.

- Decime vos.

Megumi lo miraba fijamente y Sanosuke le mantenía la mirada pero con un gesto de desconcierto total.

- Ya que no vas a decir nada...¿Se puede saber qué haces con una foto de tu secretaria en el bolsillo de tu saco?

El chico cambió su gesto de confusión al de asombro preguntándose de dónde su novia había sacado eso.

- Estabas revisando mis cosas? - preguntó el chico enojado

- Buena forma de comenzar tu defensa Sanosuke. - le dijo furiosa. - ¿Por que no empezamos con la parte de las explicaciones?

- ¡Era solo una broma! - dijo levantando la voz.

- ¿Una broma?- preguntó incrédula

- Estábamos en la hora del almuerzo y ella odia esa foto y se la saqué para molestarla, no fue nada serio, Megumi, no puedo creer que te enojes por algo así.

- ¿Qué no podes creer qué? - le gritó. - ¿Qué se supone que esperabas que hiciera?

- ¿QUÉ ESPERABA! - gritó poniéndose de pie. - Esperaba que confiaras un poco en mi, eso esperaba!

- ¿Que confíe en vos¡¡Llegas todos los días tres horas tarde!- gritó mientras comenzaba a llorar

- ES MI TRABAJO! - le gritó cada vez mas enfurecido.

- Claro, y ¿cómo no te vas a quedar horas extras cuando está Sayo¿no¿Te crees que soy estúpida? No podías sacarle los ojos de encima en la fiesta y cuando te quedaste mirándola en el auto y te excusaste con que mirabas a Soujiro¿Eso tambien es tu trabajo?

- Megumi, quiero que te tomes un momento para pensar en las estupideces que te estas inventando en tu cabeza. - le dijo Sanosuke sentándose y cubriéndose el rostro con la cara.

- Claro, son estupideces mías ¿no? Quizás no pasó nada hasta ahora pero..

- Pero ¿QUE!- gritó de pronto levantándose nuevamente. - Esto es ridículo. ¿Qué me estás planteando¿Que tenés miedo de que te engañe con mi secretaria en un futuro?

- SI! Eso te estoy planteando. Vos no entendes Sanosuke...

- Claro que no entiendo ¿Qué voy a entender? Que de un día para otro te agarró un ataque de inseguridad y pensas que ando por la vida acostándome con gente que trabaja conmigo!

- No es gente en general! - le gritó de repente sin dejar de llorar. - Es ella, Sanosuke. La miras como me mirabas a mi en nuestra primera cita. Te conozco Sanosuke. Se cuando alguien te marca de esa manera.

- ¿De qué estas hablando Megumi¿Que la miro diferente?. Vos sos la que no entiende nada. No te engaño con Sayo y nunca lo haría! Y si te hace sentir mejor menos con ella.- le dijo intentando calmarla

-¡POR QUE?

- Porque es una pendeja!- le dijo enfurecido.

- ¿Que?

- Lo que escuchaste. Es mas chica que tu hermana, Megumi. ¿Te parece que me puede interesar?- le dijo intentando hacerla entrar en razón.

- Me parece que te puede atraer. - susurró mirándolo fijamente.

- ¿Por qué no te tomas el día para recapacitar un poco todo lo que me estas insultando ahora? - le dijo alejándose de ella.

- ¿A dónde vas? - le preguntó aun temblando por los sollozos.

- Al trabajo. - le contestó tomando sus cosas y saliendo rápidamente de allí cerrando fuertemente la puerta aun enfurecido.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soujiro paseaba tranquilo por la oficina común del décimo piso en donde un silencio incómodo se había apoderado del lugar. La joven asistente se dedicaba con concentración a la computadora a su derecha intentando no prestarle atención al sonido de los pasos de su ex novio alrededor de la sala. El chico había intentado sacarle conversación de vez en cuando pero Sayo lo ignoraba eficientemente. Aparentemente, según lo que Soujiro le había dicho al llegar, estaba allí esperando a que llegara su tío para una segunda reunión con los chicos. Sayo sabia muy bien que aun faltaban treinta minutos para la llegada de ese hombre al que detestaba casi tanto como Soujiro: Makoto Shishio. Eso significaba que todavía tenia que aguantarlo vagando por la empresa por media hora.

Y encima Sanosuke que estaba llegando tarde. Por lo menos Soujiro se entretenía con él. Aunque desde la última vez que se juntaron Sayo prefería que mantuvieran distancia: o sino Sanosuke se terminaría enterando de millones de anécdotas que los involucraban juntos y eso era lo último que ella deseaba. Mientras se perdía en su mundo de conjeturas Sanosuke entró por la puerta bastante alterado. La chica movió la vista de la pantalla observando al castaño caminar hacia su oficina sin saludar a ninguno de los presentes y cerrando fuertemente la puerta. Soujiro y Sayo se miraron extrañados pero al ver esa sonrisa en su rostro la chica volvió a su computadora sin prestarle atención.

- Parecía enojado ¿no? - preguntó el chico acercándose al escritorio.

- Que raro ese comentario de tu parte, creí que desconocías la palabra enojado.

- ¿Que¿No eras muda?- le contestó Soujiro manteniendo el tono de ironía.

- Muy gracioso, Soujiro, estoy ocupada. - mintió Sayo.

- ¿En que? - pregunto el chico a la vez que daba vuelta el monitor hacia él . - ¿Solitario? - le dijo al ver el juego en la pantalla que Sayo hizo retornar a su lugar inicial.

- Cualquier excusa es buena para no hablar con vos - le respondió en tono cortante regresando a su juego.

- Que humor que tenemos hoy - dijo una voz proveniente de la entrada.

Soujiro volteó para encontrarse a Yumi en la puerta. La mujer entró anunciando que el Sr. Shishio había llegado. Se encontraba en ese momento en el hall central esperando a que el Sr. Himura lo reciba.

- Y después? - preguntó Sayo levantándose de su asiento.

- Supongo que los escoltaré a ambos hasta aquí donde espero que lo reciban como es debido. ¿Sanosuke ya llegó?

La castaña asintió rápidamente y Yumi suspiró aliviada.

- Vuelvo en un ratito. Sr. Seta ¿quiere acompañar al Sr. Shishio o prefiere quedarse acá?- pregunto Yumi haciendo caso omiso a los gestos silenciosos de Sayo detrás del castaño indicándole que se lo lleve.

- Prefiero disfrutar de la compañía de la señorita - dijo sonriente volteando hacia Sayo.

La chica revoleó los ojos molesta mientras Yumi desaparecía por la puerta para no ser asesinada.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenshin se dirigía desde su oficina hacia el ascensor junto con su cuñado para llegar al encuentro de Makoto Shishio. Los hombres caminaban en silencio concentrados en sus pensamientos. Al entrar al elevador el pelirrojo decidió sacar el tema que quería hablar desde que vio a Enishi.

- Finalmente no te pregunté cómo te fue en la cita con la Srta. Kamiya.- le comentó haciéndose el distraído.

- Debo confesar que no tan bien como esperaba. Obviamente la mente de ella estaba en otro lado, mas bien en otra persona. - contestó el peligris sin ánimos.

- Lamento escucharlo - fingió Kenshin mientras dentro suyo crecía una inexplicable alegría por el desinterés de Kaoru hacia Enishi.

- Hablando de amores... aunque el tuyo esta consolidado hace años¿Mejoró el humor de mi hermana desde la fiesta?

- Algo así. Creo que se olvido por un momento de por qué se había enojado conmigo. Lástima que los efectos de la fiesta no duren mas porque ayer ya estabamos peleando nuevamente.

- ¿Por tu trabajo?

- ¿Conoces algo mas que pueda enojar de esa manera a Tomoe?

- Tienes razón - dijo Enishi riendo. - Aquí te dejo. - dijo de pronto bajándose en el piso 1. - Suerte con Shishio - alcanzó a decir antes de que la puerta se cierre. Kenshin sonrió por unos segundos antes de que las puertas se abran nuevamente. Yumi lo esperaba allí para llevarlo hasta el Sr. Shishio. "Solo espero que no haya ningún problema" - pensó el pelirrojo mientras llegaba hasta el cliente mas importante de su empresa.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

termineeeeeeeeee... si, ya se.. cortito, pero!... por lo menos empece a poner candente las cosas entre Sano y Meg... jaja super peleaaaa no se preocupen ya se van a arreglar...

los dejo.. el proximo capitulo va a estar muy bueno: la historia de Sou/Sayo, mucho de Kao/Ken y algo de Sayo/Sano...Nada de Aoshi Misao.. eso para los otros chap... no me olvide de ellos!

Dejen sus reviews!

SAyo-23 


	8. Y sin embargo

yoooooooo de vuelta.. bueno... novedades? no muchas, tuve un muy buen fin de semana, hacia mucho que no salia dos noches seguidas y por suerte la pase re bien. En especial el sábado: frizee, quilmes, tequilaaaa! como sea... antes de que empiecen a marcar el numero de alcoholicos anónimos dejenme aclarar cositas sobre los reviews y el fic:  
Si, probablemente las cosas se pongan mal entre Enishi y Kenshin pero hay que aclarar que ellos se conocen hace muuuucho tiempo y a Enishi no le importa tanto Kaoru, pero obviamente le importa mucho su hermana asi que la cosa se viene mas por ese lado. ¿Qué mas? No recuerdo pero espero que disfruten leyendo!  
Ah! por cierto.. este capítulo transcurre el mismo dia lunes que el anterior y creo que el próximo tambien (aclaro por las dudas...it's just another manic monday... jeje)

Kenshin no me pertenece!

EL CAMINO DE REGRESO

Capitulo 9

"Y SIN EMBARGO"

"De sobras sabes que eres la primera,  
que no miento si juro que daría por ti la vida entera,  
por ti la vida entera;  
y, sin embargo, un rato, cada día,  
ya ves, te engañaría con cualquiera,  
te cambiaría por cualquiera

No debería contarlo y, sin embargo,  
cuando pido la llave de un hotel y a media noche encargo un buen champán francés y cena con velitas para dos,  
siempre es con otra, amor,  
nunca contigo,  
bien sabes lo que digo..."

La reunión con Makoto Shishio había terminado. Luego de las dos horas reunidos por la mañana Makoto interrumpió la reunión para almorzar retornando a las cinco de la tarde junto a Soujiro aun con ganas de continuar con los últimos arreglos inconclusos. A las siete y media de la tarde recien cuando tio y sobrino se retiraron Kenshin, Kaoru, Sanosuke y Aoshi soltaron un gran suspiro de cansancio. El pelirrojo fue el primero en retirarse de la sala aun sonriendo por los excelentes resultados en la reunión. Aoshi, siempre eficiente, se retiró no solo de la sala sino de la empresa. No tenia nigun trabajo que completar. Kaoru y Sanosuke se miraron exhaustos sabiendo que aun tenian trabajo acumulado. Ambos se retiraron a sus oficinas, no sin antes sorprenderse por la presencia de Sayo, quien todavia seguia en su escritorio.

Dos horas mas tarde Sanosuke salia por la puerta decidido a irse cuando notó que la castaña seguía allí. Las luces fuera de la oficina estaban apagadas y solo la luz de la computadora iluminaba el recinto.

- ¿Todavía estás acá¿No te están explotando a vos?- preguntó curioso acercándose a la chica.

- Eh? No, es mi culpa. Quise quedarme para no acumular mas cosas para mañana. Hoy casi no trabajé. Me la pasé jugando al solitario, es que estaba muy nerviosa- contestó aun concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo

- ¿Por qué hoy estabas muy nerviosa?- cuestionó acercando una silla para sentarse al lado de la muchacha de ojos verdes que habia parado de tipear mirándolo asombrada por su acercamiento.

- Porque vino Makoto...Shi-shio.. y se...se que es importante para la empresa- contestó inquieta

Sanosuke la miró confundido. Evidentemente la castaña le estaba mintiendo y él no se iba a quedar sin averiguar lo que sucedia.

- Pero eso que tiene que ver con...

El castaño no pudo terminar la frase ya que fue interrumpido por Kaoru que recién salía de su oficina.

- ¿Siguen aca chicos?- preguntó Kaoru mientras se ponia su abrigo.

- Si, si, estamos trabajando - mintió Sanosuke

- ¿Y por qué estan a oscuras?- preguntó Kaoru esta vez sonriendo pícaramente

- No se. Decisión de ella.- contestó otra vez el castaño señalando a Sayo

La chica lo miró enojada por la facilidad con que Sanosuke la hundía en la verguenza. Kaoru se despidió de ellos deseandoles buenas noches antes de que Sayo pudiera dar algun tipo de explicación coherente.

- Tenías que hacer eso?- le preguntó molesta

- No. -sonrió el chico haciendo que Sayo se sonrojara completamente.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru salió de la empresa bastante apresurada por el miedo que le inspiraba la soledad de la misma. Miró el reloj comprobando que era tarde. Pero ¿qué importaba? Nadie la esperaba... No le gustaba vivir sola pero era solo una parte de todos los sacrificios que habia hecho al mudarse a Tokyo. Distraida comenzó a caminar hacia el departamento, no tenia ganas de tomar un taxi. En sus intrincados pensamientos iba metida cuando escuchó casi delante de ella un bocinazo y una fuerte frenada. Asustada se dispuso a prestar atención a lo sucedido justo cuando el dueño del auto que casi la habia atropellado salia de su vehiculo.

- Srta Kamiya!

- Sr Himura!- gritó asustada Kaoru retrocediendo unos pasos.

- ¿Se encuentra bien? Disculpeme, no la había visto, lo siento mucho. ¿Está segura de que esta bien¿No le pasó nada?

- S-si..cla-claro...- respondió Kaoru sin ser consciente de lo que había sucedido.

- ¿A dónde se dirigía? Si quiere, la puedo llevar

- A mi casa. Pero no se preocupe, son solo unas cuadras.

- Srta. Yo le asigné el departamento, está a diez cuadras. Es demasiado lejos para que vaya caminando, por favor, suba al auto.- respondió el pelirrojo con total amabilidad.

- Está bien, muchas gracias- respondió Kaoru feliz por lo que le estaba pasando.

Viajaron las primeras seis cuadras en un silencio absoluto. Kaoru miraba el auto emocionada. Era uno de los modelos mas novedosos que había visto y parecía recién comprado. Nunca había estado cerca de una persona millonaria y de pronto se dio cuenta de que el Sr. Himura lo era. Y que probablemente tambien lo era Enishi. De pronto la dulce voz de la persona a su lado la interrumpió de sus complicadas reflexiones acerca de su comportamiento con otras clases sociales.

- Eh?- dijo Kaoru distraída.

- Le pregunté, si no es mucha molestia e indiscreción, si no le gustaría tomar un café conmigo. -dijo el pelirrojo observando una lujosa cafetería a media cuadra.

- Encantada!- diijo Kaoru casi gritando temiendo que Kenshin no la escuchara o se arrepintiera de la maravillosa invitación que acababa de hacerle.

El hombre se limitó a aumentar su sonrisa y estacionar el auto con una suavidad que sorprendió a Kaoru. La mujer se sentía flotar en las nubes. Habia sido el dia mas cansador de su vida y de pronto su agotamiento desapareció, ésta noche se estaba convirtiendo en la mejor de toda su patética existencia.

Se sentía más cómoda de lo que se hubiese imaginado en compañía de su jefe. Y Kenshin tambien parecía calmado, aunque ella nunca lo habia visto nervioso, pero estaba mas relajado que de costumbre. Se sentaron enfrentados en una mesa apartada del resto y pidieron sus respectivas bebidas.

Esperaron lo que habían ordenado sin hablar y recién cuando el mozo llegó con el pedido, Kaoru escuchó la voz de Kenshin otra vez, ésta vez para pedir otro vaso de agua.

La mujer esperó en silencio mientras el pelirrojo probaba su cafe y recien ahi decidió decir algo, solo que no sabia que decir asi que se mantuvo callada pensando en un tema de conversación hasta que la pregunta de Kenshin la tomó por sorpresa.

-Srta. Kamiya... usted se considera una persona feliz?

Kaoru se sorprendió totalmente por la pregunta y se quedó varios segundos pensando una respuesta. ¿Feliz? En que consistía la felicidad? Tenía el trabajo de sus sueños, pero hasta alli llegaban sus cosas buenas. Había dejado a su familia y amigos en su ciudad natal, aunque tenía una muy buena relación con sus compañeros de trabajo y había empezado clases de Kendo algo no estaba completo en su interior. Se sentía vacia...

- No, no lo se, Sr Himura. Es una pregunta muy complicada. - dijo la chica después de unos largos segundos.

- La pregunta es bastante simple... la respuesta... dependerá del caso. Yo, en cambio le puedo asegurar que no lo soy.

- Usted está seguro de su infelicidad?- preguntó curiosa

- Exacto. Acepto que el concepto de felicidad es ambiguo y existen los tonos grises. No creo en la felicidad absoluta, no se, quiza porque nunca la expertimenté. Pero...hoy por hoy... no existe nada que me haga feliz.

- Nada? Yo crei que era la más miserable en esta mesa- dijo Kaoru en tono risueño provocando una sonrisa en el pelirrojo

- Existen pequeñas situaciones, el café que prepara Yumi, por alguna razón me alegra las mañanas; las sonrisas en mis empleados, el aroma del perfume de mi esposa...- Kenshin se detuvo por un momento y levantó la mirada de su taza. - ...éste instante con usted.

Kaoru se sonrojó ante el comentario. ¿Quién hubiese pensado que ella era parte de los momentos felices de su jefe?

- Bueno...la suma de esas pequeñas partes de nuestra vida hacen la felicidad ¿no?

-Usted es muy sabia, parece que la elegí bien entre tantos graduados. - sonrió Kenshin. Pero el gesto melancolico no convenció del todo a Kaoru. Evidentemente él aun creia que era infeliz. 'Si solo hubiese algo que yo pudiera hacer' pensó la muchacha intranquila.

- Sr. Himura...a usted le gustaría renunciar a su empleo?- preguntó la chica buscando la raiz de su desdicha

- Mi trabajo es una de las pocas cosas que me mantiene vivo. Esta empresa ha sido la herencia de mis padres y hay veces en las que se convierte en el único lugar donde puedo estar. Prácticamente vivo ahi dentro.- respondió Kenshin tranquilo sin vislumbrar las intenciones de Kaoru.

- Y...las cosas en su casa?- preguntó la ojiazul temerosa de enojar a su jefe, aunque aun no sabia si eso era posible.

Kenshin mantenía la mirada en su café y aun con la vista en él su rostro inexpresivo se tornó pensativo. Realmente no sabía que contestar. ¿La verdad? Ni él mismo la conocía aún. No. Él no quería aceptar que su matrimonio se estaba terminando lentamente. Con cada pelea, con cada disgusto. No quería chocar con la realidad que lo esperaba en el fondo de su mente. La verdad que lo esperaba paciente hace meses...No quería levantar la vista y toparse con esos ojos azules que le inspiraban confianza, esperanza y un renovado sentimiento de felicidad. Y sin embargo...alguna extraña fuerza dentro de él lo llevó a levantar la mirada, recibir la de la persona enfrente de él, comprensiva, expectante..., sonreir cansado como se sentía...y contestar esa pregunta que hacia bastante tiempo necesitaba una respuesta.

- Mal...cada vez peor.- y lo dijo, sin culpa, ni remordimientos y con una fuerza renovada para seguir hablando. - Tomoe y yo... ya no nos entendemos... O por lo menos yo no la entiendo a ella, no voy a culparla de nada que no se merezca. Vivimos en mundos diferentes. O vivimos en el mismo pero yo ya no quiero pertenecer a ese lugar. No me siento cómodo con ella y me paso los días enteros inventando trabajo para no volver a mi casa.

Kaoru lo escuchaba sintiendo tristeza por el evidente dolor que le causaba a Kenshin sentirse de esa forma. Pero...¿ésta no es una especie de oportunidad para vos, Kaoru?- dijo alguna maligna parte de su cerebro que ella prefirió no escuchar. ¡No! claro que no... porque el Sr. Himura está sufriendo...y eso es lo que debería importarme.

- Lo siento mucho- dijo de pronto al darse cuenta de que había estado peleando con su mente por mucho tiempo.

Kenshin se encogió de hombros exhausto. Kaoru notó en seguida que el pelirrojo deseaba contarle todo a alguien hacia mucho tiempo pero que en su mente lo había pensado y re-pensado tantas veces que ya no dolia demasiado...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Terminaste? - preguntó Sanosuke cuando vio que la chica se alejaba del teclado.

- Si. Le dije que no se quedara, se iba a aburrir.

- Pero tenía ganas de hablar algo con vos.- le contestó soltando la revista que antes habia estado hojeando.

- No entiendo que tenemos que hablar nosotros. Ademas, ya son las diez de la noche. ¿No debería estar en su casa?

- Si, pero... - dijo Sano mirando hacia el suelo. Cansado levantó la cabeza. - Eso no importa ahora. Te molesta mucho si te pregunto por Soujiro. Digo... que pasó?

- No, no me molesta. Aunque no entiendo por qué...

- Yo tampoco entiendo, pero por alguna razón necesito saber.- contestó inclinandose hacia adelante y diciendo la última frase casi en un susurro.

Sayo asintió insegura y decidió contarle todo aunque la situacion le parecia incómoda e innecesaria.

- Como le conté Soujiro era un amigo de mi hermano. Se conocieron en la universidad y en seguida se llevaron bien. Cuando lo conocí yo tenia quince años y él casi veinte. Venia seguido a casa y empezamos a hablar. Nos llevábamos tan bien que incluso venía aunque mi hermano no estuviese alli. Un dia que estabamos solos, nos quedamos hablando toda la tarde y cuando se despidió.. me besó. Desde esa noche empezamos a salir. Mi hermano se opuso en seguida, decia que yo era una nena pero después cedió. Soujiro era su mejor amigo y confiaba en él plenamente.

Sayo hizo una pequeña pausa. Le costaba mas de lo que ella habia pensado contarlo sin embargo Sanosuke la miraba tranquilo esperando paciente a que estuviera dispuesta a seguir narrando.

- ¿Y tus padres¿No dijeron nada por la diferencia de edades?- preguntó ante el silencio de la chica.

- Mi madre murió hace 12 años.

- Lo siento mucho- se apresuró a decir Sanosuke avergonzado.

- No se preocupe, no sabia. - sonrió la chica tranquilizandolo. - Mi padre... estaba contento. Había aceptado a Soujiro como miembro de nuestra familia. Practicamente vivía en mi casa. El último verano cumplimos dos años y nos fuimos con toda mi familia de vacaciones y lo invitamos.

- Claro, las fotos.- dijo Sanosuke atando cabos

- Si... me la podria devolver, no?- preguntó Sayo sonriente

- Volviendo a lo de Soujiro...- dijo el castaño para volverla al tema

- Mi padre estaba trabajando en una gran empresa alla en Kyoto. Habia hecho una gran inversión para un proyecto dentro de la compañia depositando toda su confianza y todo nuestro dinero en las manos de su jefe. Pero...lo estafaron...mi padre perdió todo y no tuvo oportunidad de reclamar nada. Aparentemente fue su culpa el haber sido tan ingenuo.

- Pero eso que tiene que ver con...

- El que engañó a mi padre... fue Makoto Shishio

- ...¿Cuando te dijo que era su tío?- preguntó Sanosuke sorprendido.

- Nunca me lo dijo. Yo fui una estúpida. Nunca se me ocurrió preguntarle acerca de su familia. O quizás le pregunté y él simplemente evadía el tema. El caso es que incluso cuando me enteré intenté convencerme a mi misma de que él no estaba involucrado en nada relacionado a su tio y a su magnífica empresa...Fui la primera en defenderlo cuando mi hermano casi lo mata a golpes, nadie lo queria en mi casa y sin emabrgo yo...

- Estabas muy enamorada.- dijo Sano intentando justificarla.

- Estaba ciega...Finalmente se lo pregunté directamente y él confesó que sabia todo. Estaba al tanto de todo lo que hacia su tio en la compania porque él trabajaba ahi. - comenzó a llorar en silencio aun con la mirada clavada en el suelo. - Nunca me pidió perdón...

- ¿Qué pasó despues?

- Mi padre y yo nos mudamos para aca. Mi hermano se quedó alla por la universidad. Terminé el secundario y ... ahora tengo que trabajar para pagarme la universidad. Es imposible que mi padre pueda pagarla. Ni siquiera tenemos una casa. Vivimos con mi abuelo.

- Uau...Makoto Shishio arruinó tu...

- Eso no me importa demasiado ahora - sonrió la castaña encogiendose de hombros.

- Gracias por contarme... - dijo Sanosuke.

- No fue nada... pero... cuénteme usted ahora.

- ¿Qué cosa?

-Su novia...dónde se conocieron?- preguntó la ojiverde intentando

Sanosuke la observó confundido por unos segundos pero decidió comenzar su menos trágico relato:

- Nos concimos en la fiesta de una amiga hace seis años.

- Y desde esa noche están juntos! - preguntó asombrada Sayo

- Jejej.. No. Fue mas difícil. Yo tenia diecisiete años en es momento y ella no quería saber nada con chicos de secundaria. Me costó bastante conquistarla. Despues de la fiesta conseguí su número de telefono, de ahi su direccion... y no pare de acosarla.. hasta que por fin un día...

---------------------------FLASH-BACK.----------------.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.-.--.-.

- ¿No tenes tarea que hacer?- preguntó enfadada Megumi aun caminando.

- No. Estoy de vacaciones. Voy a empezar la universidad.

- Te felicito.- dijo la mujer indiferente.

- Gracias... Hoy a la noche estas libre?- preguntó Sanosuke poniéndose delante de la chica quien perdió el equilibrio cayendo al suelo.

- Sos un idiota ¿sabias?- le dijo desde el piso.

El castaño la ayudó a levantarse manteniendola cerca de su cuerpo con su brazo derecho.

- Me haces el favor de soltarme?- le preguntó Megumi poniendose nerviosa por la cercania del chico.

- Solo si aceptas una simple cita. No te pido nada mas. Si después de salir conmigo aun no queres verme nunca mas, desaparezco...

- Desapareces? No mas llamadas, ni aparecerte por la facultad?

- Nunca más. Lo juro.- dijo levantando su mano izquierda en señal de promesa.

- Esta bien. Acepto. - contestó la mujer friamente pero sin sacarle los ojos de encima

Sanosuke la dejo ir suavemente y Megumi no se movió de su lugar.

- Te paso a buscar esta noche- dijo seriamente antes de acercarse lentamente a ella y besarla con una pasión a la que la mujer correspondió en menos de un segundo. Al separarse Megumi le lanzó una furiosa mirada pero antes de que pudiese decir una palabra Sanosuke caminaba tranquilo alejandose de ella.

----------------------FIN DEL FLASHBACK-------------------------------------------------------------------

- Entonces... terminó por conquistarla

- Fueron meses de acoso...- rió el castaño recordando sus épocas de adolescente enamorado. - Al principio tardó en asimilar mi edad, pero ahora la diferencia es casi nula.

- ¿Que estudió ella?

- Medicina. Allá en Aizu trabajaba en una clínica privada. Ahora anda buscando trabajo.

- Mi abuelo es Jefe de guardia en un hospital en Tokyo. Si quiere le puedo preguntar si hay algún puesto libre.

-Si...eso seria...perfecto- le dijo Sanosuke sorprendido por el gesto.- Muchas gracias!- agregó cerrando la corta distancia que los separaba con un abrazo.

- No hay problema...- susurró Sayo al borde del desmayo.

Al separarse Sanosuke mantuvo su brazo izquierdo en su hombro provocandole un leve escalofrio. El castaño le sonrió al sentir el temblor debajo de su mano pero no la retiró, en su lugar acercó su rostro al de la chica. No solo el hombro de Sayo temblaba aterrado, sus labios parecian seguir el mismo ritmo que todas sus extremidades, mientras sus ojos miraban expectantes a los del castaño sin atreverse a pestañear para no perderse un solo momento de lo que ocurriria a continuación. Luego de unos segundos de quietud la chica de ojos verdes suspiró cerrando los ojos imaginando que su jefe se alejaria tal como lo habia hecho en el ascensor. Sin embargo los planes de Sanosuke diferian un poco a los que Sayo tenia pensados porque ni bien la muchacha cerró los ojos él esfumó totalmente la distancia entre ellos sorprendiendo a ambos con un inesperado beso.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenshin acercó el auto frente al edificio de Kaoru y ambos se quedaron en su lugar. Ella no se sentia lista para regresar a la soledad de su departamento, ni él se sentía listo para regresar a la frialdad de su matrimonio. Pero el silencio se volvió algo intolerable para ambos y Kaoru decidió despertar de ese magnifico sueño.

- Yo...bueno...deberia...buenas noches, Sr Himura.- dijo la mujer mientras se giraba para abrir la puerta.

- ¡Espere!- dijo Kenshin sin saber que decir al tener la atención de la chica.

El silencio volvió a ellos convirtiendose en una especie de barrera imaginaria en la que solo habia lugar para pensamientos y deseos. No para acciones. Ninguno se desplazaba del lugar ni se atrevia a realizar un movimiento. Por lo menos no uno drástico. Porque de a poco sus cuerpos se fueron acercando hasta que ese incómodo silencio que antes los seguia como un fantasma se convirtió en una necesidad para no arruinar un momento que ambos calificaban, por supuesto, en lo mas recóndito de sus mentes, como mágico. Y cuando el roce entre sus labios pasó a ser solo un preludio para lo que ambos sabian sería una perfecta prueba para comprobar lo que sentían...Kaoru recordó ese bendito anillo que el pelirrojo llevaba en el anular de la mano izquierda y sintió que el mundo se le derrumbaba al separarse de ese acto que ni siquiera se habia llegado a concretar.

- Lo-lo ...sient-to mucho...no puedo- dijo rápidamente mientras volvia a girar en un intento desesperado por salir de ese vehiculo.

Kenshin, aun en shock, la ayudó con la puerta deseandole unas entrecortadas buenas noches. Enojado consigo mismo la vio partir hacia el edificio, abrir torpemente la puerta y correr hacia adentro. El pelirrojo arrancó luego de varios minutos en los que su mente iba a una velocidad impresionante pero sin destino alguno... ¿A que estas jugando, Kenshin?- se preguntó desolado.  
¿Estas furioso con vos mismo porque te sentiste un hombre infiel o estas frustrado simplemente porque la dejaste ir...?

"Y ahi va uno de tonto;  
por desesperado,  
confundiendo amor con compañía.  
Y ese miedo idiota de verte viejo y sin pareja,  
te hace escoger con la cabeza lo que es del corazón.  
Y no tengo nada contra ellos,  
la rabia es contra el tiempo por ponerte junto a mi,  
tarde ..."

-  
termineeeeeeeee.. me quedó medio romántico... no mucho mi estilo...pero bueh... de algun lado escondido salen todas estas cosas...

Aclaraciones: la cancion del principio se llama "Y sin embargo" es de Joaquin Sabina y la verdad que me fue como anillo al dedo para ambas parejas y obviamente es la que le dio nombre al capitulo, ademas de que repeti "y sin embargo" como 9867936943760 veces jaja, anyway... La última es de Ricardo Arjona y se llama "Tarde (sin daños a terceros)" y es mas o menos lo que pasa con Kaoru/Kenshin... (aclaro esto porque la situacion de Sano/Sayo es diferente.. pero eso lo terminare de redondear en los prox capitulos donde se daran cuenta de lo que en realidad pasa con estos dos)

Gracias por sus reviews y no se olviden de dejar otro!

Saludooooos!

Sayo-23 


	9. Jugar por Jugar

holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaass bueno me alegra que les haya agradado el capitulo anterior o eso me manifestaron en sus reviews, asi que no cambien de opinion! (por favor...) Tardé bastante en actualizar..es que otra conejita playboy cumplio años.. Gabucha, felices 18!.. como sea.. no hay excusa...Ayer fui a ver El metodo en el cine... esta muy buena.. se las recomiendo... (Pablo Echarri te amo)  
El viernes fue San Patricio y salimos con una amiga a tomar mucho y no pudimos. las cervezas estaban caras pero unos agradables y borrachos chicos nos invitaron una...¿que es esto¿ tu diario intimo? Habla del fanfic!

Les cuento, es un capitulo super cortito, pero les prometo que el prox sera mucho mas largo...tengo muchas mas escenas preparadas para el próximo...

Espero que disfruten de este ..

EL CAMINO DE REGRESO

Capítulo 9 (en serio)

JUGAR POR JUGAR

Sanosuke se separó bruscamente de la chica que yacía debajo de él y retornó rápidamente a su posición inicial alejándose del escritorio. Sayo miraba el techo desilusionada. Al parecer la conciencia del castaño habia empezado a pasarle factura. Tres minutos. Eso había durado su sueño. La chica se sentó lentamente observando la ridícula reacción de su jefe que se paseaba delante de ella como una especie de animal enjaulado.

- Lo-lo siento mucho- dijo al ver que Sayo lo miraba extrañada.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó la chica confundida.

- ¿Por que qué?

- ¿Por qué lo siente mucho?- le dijo seriamente.

- Porque no quise besarte, quiero decir.. quise..pero no debi, quiero decir, fue un impulso, no es que siempre tengo ganas de besarte...lo que realmetne quiero decir es que vos sos mi asistente y está mal, podiran despedirnos y ademas... yo..yo.. no puedo porque...

- Porque está casado.- dijo Sayo terminando la frase que Sanosuke no pronunciaba.

- Si.. bueno no.. pero si.

Ambos callaron para meditar por unos cortos segundos lo que acababa de suceder. De pronto Sayo se bajó del escritorio y comenzó a ordenar los papeles del mismo.

- Ya te vas? - le preguntó Sano mas tranquilo

- Si. Es tarde y mi papá debe estar preocupado.

- Claro.- respondió el castaño recordando el tercer argumento que olvidó usar en su entrecortado discurso de razones. Era una niña. - ¿Querés que te lleve?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenshin abrió la pesada puerta de su casa en silencio para no despertar a Tomoe en caso de que ya se hubiese acostado. Últimamente siempre que él llegaba ella ya estaba en la cama por mas temprano que fuera. Seguramente ya eran mas de la diez. Realmente no tenia idea de la hora. Despues de dejar a Kaoru habia dado varias vueltas por la ciudad antes de retornar a su hogar.

Un ruido en la cocina lo hizo voltear hacia su izquierda cuando ya se encontraba en el tercer escalón en su ascenso hacia las habitaciones del segundo piso. Abrio lentamente la puerta y descubrió el ambiente iluminado. Iba en su camino hacia el interruptor cuando localizó a su esposa sentada en una de las lujosas sillas.

- Disculpame, no te vi. - le dijo el pelirrojo apenado.

Tomoe levanto cansada la vista de su libro mirandolo seriamente.

- Nunca me ves. - le dijo cortante levantandose y pasando al lado de Kenshin.

- ¿Pasa algo?- preguntó confundido siguiendo a su esposa camino al recibidor.

- ¿Qué puede llegar a psar? Lo de siempre. Nunca llegas a la hora que deberias llegar, nunca estas en casa, vivis mintiendo...

- Mintiendo?- preguntó Kenshin comenzando a enfurecerse por mantener siempre la misma discusión.

- ¿Dónde estuviste hoy?

- En la oficina. Tuve una reunión muy importante con Makoto Shishio. ¿Queres testigos? Tengo cuatro, mínimo. - dijo el pelirrojo manteniendo la calma.

- No estoy para bromas Kenshin. Algun dia me voy a cansar en serio y vas a tener que elegir. Esa maldita empresa o yo. - terminó la mujer subiendo las escaleras.

Kenshin se quedo mirando el espacio que Tomoe acababa de ocupar pensando en sus últimas palabras. Creia que tenia la decision tomada pero al ver a su esposa no pudo resistirse a meditar tranquilamente esta encrucijada. Cuando estaba con Kaoru hacia menos de media hora sabia lo que queria. Pero al escuchar tan friamente sus opciones un extraño escalofrio le recorrió la espalda.

- Mañana sera otro dia.- se dijo en voz alta mientras subia las escaleras para pasar otra noche en uno de los cuartos de huéspedes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sanosuke subió al ascensor de su edificio con una expresión sombría. Se miro al espejo y noto que tenia la corbata desanudada. ¿Cuando sucedio eso? se preguntó mentalmente. El beso con Sayo le vino a la mente y el castaño sacudió la cabeza intentando alejarlo. Entró al oscuro departamento y se sentó en uno de los sillones aun en penumbras. No podia creerlo. ¿Había besado a Sayo porque como dijo Megumi le atraia o por simple despecho por la fuerte discusión que experimentó esa mañana? Solo un beso. Mañana le pido disculpas y me olvido para siempre. - pensó sintiendose mas relajado.

Se levantó exhausto y se dirigió al baño. Al prender la luz encontró una pequeña nota pegada en el espejo. Se acercó bastante confundido y asustado por lo que podía llegar a decir el mensaje.

"Sano: Siento mucho todo lo que te dije. Espero que puedas perdonarme. Confío en vos.Te dejé la cena en la heladera. Te amo mucho. Megumi"

Sanosuke tomo el papel entre sus manos releyendolo mientras se dirigia a la habitación. La luz de la luna se reflejaba en la cara de la chica que dormia tranquilamente. Sanosuke se acercó a ella y la beso suavemente en la frente . Le dio un último vistazo a la nota y volvió su mirada a su novia. El sentimiento de culpa regreso implacable y decidido a quedarse en la mente del castaño. Sanosuke salio de la pieza y llegó hasta la cocina con un sabor amargo en la boca y sintiendose el peor hombre del mundo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El martes por la mañana Kaoru llegó temprano a la empresa, distraida como siempre y sin prestar atención al mundo real, tropezó con una muy alterada Sayo en plena oficina.

- Disculpame..yo..- empezó a decir Kaoru pero al ver el gesto de despreocupacion de la castaña se detuvo abruptamente.

- ¿Estas bien?- le preguntó la ojiverde a la mujer que una vez mas viajaba con su mente a una realidad diferente.

-Si...en realidad...no.

- ¿Querés contarme? - le preguntó la castaña.

- Si... pero.. aca no...- Kaoru miro a su alrededor indecisa y arrastró a la chica hacia su oficina.

- Parece que es algo interesante...es sobre Enishi?

- Eh? .. No, ojalá fuera tan simple... es sobre Kenshin.- contestó Kaoru nerviosa. - Ayer... nos encontramos en la calle y me invitó a toamr un cafe. Estuvimos hablando y me confesó que su matrimonio iba cuesta abajo... y... no se... fue raro.. casi nos besamos.

Sayo se quedó atónita al escuchar las palabras de Kaoru.

- Casi...se... no puedo creerlo. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

- No tengo idea. Hoy casi falto al trabajo. No se que voy a hacer. Es todo tan incómodo, no puedo mirarlo, no despues de lo de anoche.

- Se como te sentis.- le dijo Sayo sin pensar mucho en sus palabras.

- ¿De que estás hablando?- le preguntó Kaoru confundida.

- Nad, olvidate... Te soy sincera... no se como aconsejarte. Creo que la mejor solución sería que hables con el Sr. Himura.- le dijo la castaña seriamente.

- Supongo que tenes razón. Gracias Sayo, cuando me necesites contar algo...

La chica asintió agradecida pero prefirió no contarle a Kaoru lo sucedido la noche anterior. Con una sonrisa se despidió de la mujer y salio para encontrarse a Sanosuke convirtiendo su ambiente de trabajo en un lugar bastante tenso.

- Buenos dias.- lo saludó desde su lugar.

- Buenos dias...Sayo, yo queria disculparme por lo de anoche...Fue un gravisimo error, realmente no se por que...Solo queria pedirte perdon, como te dije fue un desliz y...

- Me imaginé - lo cortó la castaña intentando contener las lágrimas.

- Estas enojada¿Que pretendes que haga? Fue un error, te pedi perdón y...

- Nada, no pretendo nada de usted, Sr. Sagara. Gracias por disculparse.- dijo Sayo cruzando los brazos y dando por terminada la discusión.

Sanosuke murmuró un 'como quieras' y se dirigió rápidamente a su oficina. Aoshi entró silencioso como siempre y encontró a Sayo mirando la puerta que Sano recien habia cerrado con evidente enojo.

- Buen dia...Llegó Sanosuke?- preguntó Aoshi esperando una respuesta mas que obvia debido a la expresión de la castaña.

- Si...- respondió la chica saliendo de su enfurecido letargo.

Aoshi no quiso preguntar de mas y caminó tranquilo hasta la oficina de Sagara intentando evitar toparse de lleno con las lágrimas que estaban a punto de salir de los ojos de Sayo. Lidiar con llantos no era su especialidad.

- Sagara...- se anunció el hombre entrando cautelosamente.

- Aoshi... necesitas algo?

- Emm... en realidad no necesito anda. Solo queria que le hicieras saber a Misao que me disculpe por mi extraño comportamiento el sábado. No estoy acostumbrado a esto de las citas y...

- ¿Y por qué no se lo decis vos¿Pretendes dejar a mi cuñada a traves mio?- pregunto Sano sonriendo. Era evidente que a Aoshi le estaba costando demasiado esta conversacion pero él no iba a perderse la oportunidad de mantener una charla con Shinomori mayor al minuto.

- No, no fue mi intención ofenderte, ni nada. Yo, solo queria disculparme con ella, seguramente no quiere escuchar mucho de mi. Realmente se debe haber aburrido bastante.

- Eso no fue lo que ella me contó - le dijo Sano. - Pero insisto en que si queres preguntarle como la pasó el sabado o queres invitarla a salir otra vez o lo que sea...lo hables directamente con ella.

Aoshi asintió lentamente y salió por la puerta sin despedirse.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Soujiro entró sonriente (N/A: cuando no :P) silbando una alegre melodía. Se dirigia directamente al escritorio de la castaña cuando Aoshi salio de la oficina de Sagara.

- Shinomori, buenos dias...- le dijo saludandolo con una pequeña venia.

- Sr. Seta, buenos dias.- contesto Aoshi inclinándose tambien y retirandose rápidamente.

- ¿Cómo está hoy la secretaria mas linda de la oficina?- sonrió Soujiro mientras llegaba hasta Sayo.

La castaña maldijo por lo bajo al verlo en intentó limpiarse las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas sin esfuerzo alguno. Pero en menos de un segundo la sonrisa de Soujiro habia desaparecido y había rodeado el escritorio para arrodillarse a su lado.

-¿Qué pasó? - preguntó susurrando.

- ¿Qué me va a pasar? Lo mismo de siempre. ¿Todo me tiene que doler tanto a mi y para los demas no significo nada¿Siempre tengo que ser yo la que sufre? - se decia si misma cada vez con la respiracion mas entrecortada y llorando con vehemencia.

Soujiro la miró sorprendido, se levantó lentamente y solo atinó a abrazarla en silencio sin saber que decir. Despues de todo, él mismo habia sido culpable de su tristeza una vez y realmente no tenia palabras de consuelo. La castaña se dejó llevar en ese abrazo similar al que dias atras el castaño por el que ahora sufria le habia regalado.

Sanosuke salía de su oficina cuando presenció la escena que Soujiro y Sayo llevaban alli. El castaño se sintió confundido y se limnito a caminar para atras cerrando la puerta tras si, saliendo de alli sin ser visto.

----------------------------------------------------

- Kaoru- susurró Kenshin al verla entrar por la puerta de su oficina.

El pelirrojo se puso de pie y la miró fijamente mientras una sonrisa se iba apoderando de sus labios.

- Sr himura... yo... vine a presentar mi renuncia.

---------------------------------

Fiiiiiiiiiiiin del chap! muuuy corto pero bueh. las cosas estan teniendo forma! eeeeehh bueno como les digo siempre dejen sus reviews!

Sayo-23 


	10. Para bien o para mal

graciasssssssssssss por sus reviews a : gabyhyatt, Ane himura, Cisne Negro, mysukia-chan, CiNtHiA , Aiko1504 ... me dieron muchos animos.. la mayoria sorprendidas con la renuncia. Pero como dijeron por ahi.. yo hubiera hecho lo mismo. Mejor renunciar que te descubran los de recursos humanos y te echen a patadas con una mancha en tu expediente jaja naaah kaoru no lo penso tanto como yo.. lo hizo por amor nn

Bueno.. como se vienen las cosas? Bien, lastima que recien empece la facultad y voy a escribir mas lento, ademas de que vengo de unos extraños fin de semanas..Un Boca vs. River con bastante energia que como toda buena xeneiza no me pude perder...(quien lo hubiera pensado..yo hablando de futbol..) y el último fin de semana sin salir...Este capitulo no tiene onda alguna pero espero que lo disfruten... creo que voy por la mitad de la historia pero ni se... ya vere como sigo esta locura.. disfruten del capitulo!

Kenshin no me pertenece..

EL CAMINO DE REGRESO

Capitulo 10

"PARA BIEN O PARA MAL"

- A que te referís con presentar la renuncia Kaoru?

- Esta situación se me fue de las manos... y...

- ¿Que situación?- preguntó confundido el pelirrojo rezando para que la respuesta de Kaoru fuera la que él esperaba.

- Mis sentimientos hacia usted...yo no puedo mantener el ambiente laboral de esta manera. Usted es mi jefe y debo detener esto antes de que empeore, o mejor dicho, antes de que empiece. -respondió Kaoru en una voz monótona.

- Disculpame si te hice sentir incómoda de alguna manera, no fue mi intención...pero no podes renunciar por mi, te ganaste este trabajo con tu esfuerzo y es una excelente oportunidad...

-Sr Himura - lo interrumpió Kaoru - mi decisión ya esta tomada.

El pelirrojo se sorpendió por la determianción de la mujer y la miró asombrado mientras se acercaba a su escritorio para depositar en él un sobre blanco.

- Esa es mi carta de renuncia. Dos semanas de aviso.- dijo Kaoru intentando sonreir. - Buenas tardes, Sr. Himura.

Cuando la mujer se retiró por la puerta Kenshin abrió el sobre y leyó la carta sin mucho interes. Era formal y decía todo lo necesario. Era la primera vez desde que el dirigía la empresa que alguien se retiraba voluntariamente pero poco le importaba eso al pelirrojo. La única persona que alguna vez lo había comprendido, había sentido una conexión especial, y ahora, ella se iba. Pero entendia claramente que tenia que hacer algo para impedirlo. Kaoru se habia ido de la empresa por su culpa y ahora tenía quince dias por delante para convencerla de lo contrario. Pero para eso tenia que sacrificar sus sentimientos, el sueño que de a poco se iba formando en su cabeza. Que importaba ahora, sus ilusiones no tenian oportunidad de vivir. O Kaoru se iba o él la convencia de quedarse sin que nada volviera a suceder entre ellos. Lo único que tenía que preguntarse era ¿Cuál de los dos males era peor?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sayo entró a la oficina de Sanosuke con un previo golpeteo en la puerta. El castaño se sorprendió al verla sonreir, las lágrimas de la mañana habian desaparecido y él no habia vuelto a hablarle desde que la encontró con Soujiro.

-Sr. Sagara solo quería decirle que hablé con mi abuelo y... su novia tiene una entrevista de trabajo el próximo lunes. Aca le dejo la dirección. Que pregunte por el Dr. Gensai.

Sanosuke tomó el papel de la mano de la chica provocando un temblor en ella quien retiró la mano rápidamente y se dirigió a la salida.

- Espera, todavia tengo que hablar con vos sobre...

La vibración del celular dentro de su saco lo interrumpió. Lo tomó maldiciendo y leyo el nombre de Megumi en la pantalla.

-Tengo que atender.- dijo apenado mostrandole el celular

- Si, igual, ya me iba.- dijo la castaña retrocediendo torpemente

- Gracias por lo de..- le alcanzó a decir Sano mostrandole el papel.

- No se preocupe.

Sanosuke esperó a que Sayo estuviera fuera de la oficina y atendió el teléfono feliz por las buenas nuevas para su novia.

- Hola

- ¡Por fin me atendiste¿Pasaba algo?

- No. Es que no lo escuchaba. Tengo buenas noticias. Tenes una entrevista de trabajo el lunes en un hospital cercano.

- ¡En serio¿Como la conseguiste?

- Por un compañero de trabajo- mintió Sanosuke contento por la felicidad de Megumi.

- Buenisimo. Muchas gracias Sano.

- Te dije que todo iba a mejorar. Ya tenes trabajo.

-Bueno, todavia no lo consegui. - contestó Megumi intentando apaciguar la efusividad del castaño

- Es tuyo, no te preocupes, si sos la mejor. y por que me llamabas amor?

- La verdad que con todo esto me hiciste olvidar. Cuando me acuerde te llamo de vuelta.

- Cuando quieras, sabes que me encanta escucharte. Te mando un beso. Te amo mucho.

- Yo también te amo. Nos vemos mas tarde.

Sanosuke cortó feliz de que todo estuviera de a poco encajando en su lugar.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ensihi caminaba apresurado por la empresa sumergido en pensamientos laborales cuando chocó con Kaoru que venia muy distraida caminando tambien deprisa.

- Lo siento mucho, Kaoru. ¿Estas bien? - preguntó el peligris levantando a la muchacha que habia caido sin saber que le habia pasado.

- No te precoupes, Enishi, no fue nada grave.

Enishi notó el claro nerviosismo que emanaba la chica y de pronto se preguntó por qué se encontraba en un piso que no era el de su empleo, cerca de la oficina de Himura.

- ¿Pasa algo Kaoru? Estas actuando raramente.

- Si, pasa algo. Acabo de cometer un error.. o no.. Aun no estoy segura. Presente mi renuncia.

- ¿Renunciaste!- pregunto sorprendido Enishi sin poder creer lo que oia. - ¿Por qué¿Encontraste un mejor empleo¿Le paso algo a algun familiar tuyo y tenes que volver¿Te peleaste con alguno de tus colegas? Apuesto que fue Sagara, es un idiota...

- No! - lo interrumpió riendo Kaoru por las locuras de Enishi. - No me ofrecieron otro trabajo, ni le paso nada a nadie de mi familia, ni me pelee con... ¿que tiene de malo Sanosuke?

- Eso no importa ahora, que pudo haber sucedido para que renunciaras?- pregunto confundido el abogado.

- Es largo de explicar y...no tiene importancia- dijo Kaoru rapidamente al recordar que Enishi y Tomoe eran hermanos.

- Pero...

- Me tengo que ir Enishi. Nos vemos otro dia. Gracias por la charla, me hizo bien desahogarme! - dijo Kaoru mientras se subia al ascensor sin dar mas explicaicones.

- Cuando...quieras...- susurró el peligris mientras pensaba un plan para descubrir que era lo que sucedía realmente.

-------------------------------------------------------

Sanosuke salió de su oficina dispuesto a terminar su conversación con Sayo. Aunque no sabia muy bien que mas podía decirle. Pero al verla con Soujiro en la mañana no pudo evitar que un nudo se formara en su estomago. Tenia que hablar con ella, definitivamente. No la encontró en el escritorio. Salió hasta el pasillo donde la halló cerca de una de las máquinas de cafe.

- No podes volver con Soujiro. - le comentó haciendose el despreocupado mientras metia unas monedas en la maquina y marcaba un cafe doble.

- ¿Disculpe? - le pregunto confundida la castaña pensando que habia escuchado mal.

- Seria una idiotez muy grande de tu parte que vuelvas a salir con Soujiro, pero... es mi humilde opinión nada mas. - siguió el castaño mientras retiraba el cafe que la màquina habia servido.

- ¿Una humilde opinión? A mi me suena a que se está metiendo en mi vida privada.- le respondió la chica mirandolo a los ojos.

- Eh? No... yo solo...Sayo.. pensalo friamente ¡No podes volver con él!

- Primero que nada: nadie hablo de volver con Soujiro, eso se lo invento usted. Segundo: si asi fuera.. usted no es nadie para impedirmelo. ¿Entendio? Nadie... Crei que eso habia quedado claro cuando vino a decirme que yo fui un error.

- Pero.. lo digo por tu bien

- ¿Por mi bien?

- Soujiro te lastimó, Sayo.

- Y?... Usted tambien.- le dijo la castaña alejandose de alli lo mas pronto posible para que no la viera llorar un vez mas. No. No iba a permitir que la viera sufrir otra vez.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El viernes a la noche Misao paseaba ansiosa por el departamento mientras daba vuelta el placard en busca de ropa para su segunda cita con Aoshi. No podia creer que él la había vuelto a llamar. La muchachita presentía que su cuñado tenia algo que ver pero prefirio no prestarle atencion a las razones sino a las acciones. En decidirse entre pantalon, vestido o pollera estaba cuando sono el timbre indicandole que su hermana habia llegado.

- ¡Que suerte que viniste! - la recibió la pequeña entusiasmada.

- Gracias por el recibimiento.- dijo Megumi entrando al departamento y siguiendo a su hermana hasta su habitación. - ¡Pasó un tornado por aca! - preguntó aterrada la morocha al observar lo que era una cama repleta de prendas y lo que anteriormente fue el suelo se había convertido en una alfombra de zapatos, sandalias, zapatillas y botas.

- No, es que todavia no decidi que ponerme. ¿Alguna sugerencia?

- Realmente preferiría guardarme todo tipo de opinión pero... Misao, has salido con chicos antes y nunca te vi tan nerviosa. Al parecer este famoso Aoshi te llego bastante hondo...

- Si, pero no es solo eso. Vos misma lo dijiste he salido con chicos, pero Aoshi es mas que eso.. es un hombre. Nada de esto me sirve! - dijo mientras arrojaba una minifalda de jean y unas zapatillas de leopardo.

- Entonces...? - preguntó Megumi sentandose en lo que quedaba de cama.

- Por eso te digo que necesito de tu ayuda!- le dijo la chica al borde de las lágrimas

- Bueno, a ver. - Megumi se levanto y lentamente empezó a separar las prendas ordenadamente. Observó cada una con cuidado mientras Misao la miraba detenidamente. En unos minutos su hermana le habia armado un conjunto de pollera, blusa y botas. - Con el negro vas a parecer mas grande. - le explicó levantando la remera. - No te olvides de ser sutil con el maquillaje y obviamente vas a tener que deshacerte de la trenza. - le dijo sonriente mientras volvia a su posición sentada en la cama.

- Gracias, gracias, gracias! - le dijo corriendo a abrazarla.

- De nada, no te preocupes. Me voy para casa que tengo que empezar a preparar la cena. - dijo Megumi dirigiendose a la salida.

- Podria cocinarse solo ese hombre de vez en cuando. - le comentó bromista Misao mientras guardaba la ropa sobrante en el placard.

Megumi lanzó una pequeña risa y se despidio de Misao haciendole prometer que al dia siguiente le contaria lo sucedido.

------------------------------------------------------

Aoshi observaba lo que quedaba de su comida. El hombre levantó la vista hacia la chica que tenía delante y tuvo el extraño impulso de sonreir. Misao le sonrio ampliamente tambien. Las sonrisas la hacian parecer mas jóven, pero Aoshi preferia toda la vida que sonriera.

Su segunda cita habia comenzado. 'Mi última chance' pensó Aoshi ignorando el hecho de que Misao le hubiera dado todas las oportunidades del mundo. Había intentado mostrarse mas relajado y él creia que lo estaba logrando, pero la muchacha que en ese momento probaba un sorbo de vino sabia que no era suficiente. ' Esta noche vas a cambiar Aoshi Shinomori' - pensó Misao comenzando a comer con delicadeza.

- ¿Sabés cual es tu problema? - dijo de repente la muchacha haciendo que Aoshi soltara el tenedor y la mirara sorprendido.

- No sabía qe tuviera un problema- le contestó Aoshi con su intento de sonrisa.

- Claro que lo tenes¡Todos tenemos un problema! - continuo Misao manteniendo el tono alegre. - Creo que tenes que abrirte mas.

- ¿Abrirme mas? - preguntó el hombre divertido por el hecho de que su cita se estuviese convirtiendo en una sesión psicológica.

- Exacto y creo que este es el momento y el lugar. Despues de todo si me llamaste de nuevo es porque de alguna forma te intereso y estaria bueno que puedas hablar conmigo.

- Misao yo no tengo ningún problema en hablar con vos. Crei que era lo que veniamos haciendo.

- No acerca del clima o el trabajo! - le contestó Misao emocionada porque Aoshi quisiera sumarse a su emprendimiento de hacerlo una persona normal .

- ¿Que queres saber de mi?

- No se, cosas. Lo que te gusta, lo que no, tu familia, tus amigos, tus viajes, cualquier cosa acerca tuyo. - le dijo la chica sintiendo que la pared entre ellos se quebraba.

Aoshi cruzó sus cubiertos en señal de que había termiando su cena y se dispuso a comenzar con la tarea mas complicada: hablar acerca de si mismo.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Misao se bajó del auto sonriendo ampliamente. Aoshi tambien salió del vehiculo para despedirla fuera de este. Estaba sorprendido de él mismo. Nunca en su vida habia hablado mas de veinte minutos seguidos. Nunca se habia abierto de ese modo a otra persona ' y pensar que solo la conozco hace unas semanas'

- La pase muy bien esta noche- se adelantó Aoshi asombrando a la chica. - Te agradezco mucho por la velada. Hoy descubri muchas cosas de mi mismo. Una de ellas es que me gustas mucho. Me pareces muy especial pero creo que es justo decirte que aun tengo mis dudas acerca de esta relación.

Misao se quedó callada por un momento deseando que Aoshi no hubiese pronunciado esa última frase. Pero el silencio no le duro mucho. Esa fantastica sonrisa volvio a iluminar su rostro y la confianza la invadio de lleno otra vez.

- ¿Es por mi edad? - le preguntó Misao intrigada.

- No, claro que no. Esos problemas solo los tiene Sanosuke - dijo Aoshi sin pensarlo.

- Que dijiste? - interrogo la chica confundida.

- Nada, nada, olvidate - dijo Aoshi recapacitando. - El problema tiene que ver conmigo. Con mi imposibilidad de relacionarme con otros, esto es nuevo para mi...

Misao asintio alegre, no era una despedida. Era una expresion de temor hacia lo desconocido. Ella tambien la sentia pero la disimulaba muy bien. Pensó en contarle tambien sus temores pero en ese instante Aoshi se acercó mas a ella y la beso suavemente, timidamente sin nigun tipo de presión. Misao reaccionó luego de unos segundos y cuando se dio cuenta el beso habia terminado. Pero habia sucedido, Aoshi la habia besado.

----------------------------------------

¡FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN! del chap... intente poner mas misao aoshi pero no me sale! ya vere como hago.. Aoshi es un personaje muy complicado, mas de lo que parece... Pero bueno.. espero que lo hayan disfrutado. En el prox capitulo, les adelanto : mucho Soujiro y Kaoru Kenshin como pareja principal. Tengo que poner mas de Megumi- Sanosuke...pero sera para otro capitulo...Ya vere...

Dejen sus reviews alentadores!

Sayo-23 


	11. Recibiendo amenazas

yooooo otra vez... espero que hayan pasado una muy buena semana santa... tardé mas que de costumbre en actualizar pero es todo culpa de la maldita facultad. Bueno las cosas se van definiendo... aun no se si voy a seguir tipo hasta el cap 18 o lo voy a terminar mucho antes... según como venga de imaginación..pero si quieren leer más cosas mías... (tienen graves problemas) empecé un nuevo fic.. como sea: al capitulo!

Kenshin no me pertenece

EL CAMINO DE REGRESO

Capítulo 11

RECIBIENDO AMENAZAS

- Y a qué hora vas a la entrevista? - preguntó Misao mientras hurgaba en la heladera buscando jugo de naranja.

- No se, supongo que lo mas correcto es llegar temprano, pero no muy temprano, es muy desesperado llegar a las ocho no? - le dijo Megumi que se encontraba preparando el café recién salida de la ducha con una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo.

- Ni idea. Ojalá Sano te hubiera dado mas detalles. Acá esta! - dijo la chica triunfante cerrando con fuerza la puerta del refrigerador.

- Ésta nena no tiene un hogar propio?- preguntó Sanosuke mientras le sacaba la jarra a Misao de la mano y comenzaba a servirse jugo. - Digo, siempre estas acá, comiendo nuestra comida.. Son las siete y media de la mañana. A qué hora te levantás para empezar tu invasión?

- Megumi! Decile a tu novio que vos me invitaste! -gritó la chica sacándole la jarra bruscamente.

- Nos tranquilizamos un poco?- respondió Megumi sentándose a la mesa y respirando sonoramente.- Hoy es un día crucial para mi, así que por hoy, solo por hoy, no empiecen con sus insultos de comadreja y cabeza de pollo, por favor.

- Lo siento- murmuraron ambos también sentándose a desayunar.

- Es verdad yo invite a Misao para que me cuente un poco como la pasó el sábado.

Sanosuke resopló molesto y se sentó a la mesa comenzando su ritual diario de engullir comida casi sin digerirla.

- Fue increíble. Mucho más divertida que la primera cita, sin mencionar que esta termino mucho mejor.- dijo la muchacha pensando en el beso de Aoshi. -Realmente creo que ésta vez todo va a funcionar.

- No te ilusiones mucho- dijo Sanosuke que había escuchado con atención a Misao. - Ese cubito de hielo tiene cara de insensible.

- Ese cubito de hielo está a punto de derretirse- lo corrigió la chica sonriente.

Megumi y Sanosuke se miraron y sonrieron al ver la determinación de Misao. Al parecer nada iba a detener la determinación, por no llamarla obsesión de la chica.

Los tres pudieron terminar el desayuno en paz. Megumi se vistió rápidamente al ver lo tarde que se le había hecho. Sanosuke la dejo en el hospital camino al trabajo y luego siguió su camino hacia la oficina.

Entró renovado por el buen ambiente que había en su hogar, lejos de las peleas que habían compartido días atrás. Al ver a Soujiro frente al escritorio de Sayo lo invadió nuevamente esa amargura que sentía cada vez que veía al sonriente muchacho.

- Buenos días- dijo el castaño intentando no demostrar sus sentimientos.

Soujiro se dio vuelta ampliando su sonrisa al verlo, pero los ojos de Sanosuke fueron directo a los de la chica que lo observaba asustada. Soujiro le devolvió el saludo sin embargo la castaña se paró de su asiento y se fue de allí rodeando a Sanosuke sin decirle nada.

- ¿Me parece a mi o hubo un momento tenso?- preguntó Soujiro apoyándose levemente en el escritorio detrás de él y colocando sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. 

Sanosuke salió de su trance y lo miró al hombre casi con rabia. ¿Qué diablos hacia ahí hoy? No tenía ninguna reunión programada pero siempre andaba merodeando por los pasillos.

- ¿Se puede saber que hace usted acá? - preguntó Sanosuke dejando salir un tono enojado del que el mismo Soujiro se sorprendió.

El hombre atenuó su sonrisa por un momento pero volvió a su rostro feliz en pocos segundos como si hubiese reparado una rara mueca en su cara. Esperó a que Sanosuke se diera cuenta de lo que había dicho para no confrontarlo directamente.

- Quiero decir - se excusó Sagara - No lo esperábamos...Sr. - terminó intentando parecer educado, aunque ni él mismo se creía esa última palabra que sonó con tono irónico.

- No vine por negocios. - dijo Soujiro feliz de que el joven Sagara no pudiera esconder sus sentimientos como él.

- Esto es una empresa. - contestó Sanosuke tajante. Ya no le importaba como sonaba. - Es SOLO negocios. - siguió.

- Puede ser para ustedes que trabajan aquí, pero yo soy un cliente- siguió Soujiro sin cambiar de gesto ni posición. - y me gusta este lugar, el ambiente, la gente. - terminó el castaño intentando que Sanosuke mordiera un invisible anzuelo. Poco a poco lo iba llevando a donde quería en la conversación, con el único objetivo de sacarle la verdad acerca de Sayo.

Sanosuke tuvo que contenerse para no seguir en la conversación-discusión. Respiró sonoramente y caminó hacia su oficina apresuradamente. Había llegado a la manija cuando escuchó a Soujiro detrás de él.

-No se vaya tan rápido, Sr. Sagara. Podríamos conversar un rato. ¿No tiene ganas de meterse en mi vida amorosa como lo hace con mi ex novia?- preguntó mas sonriente que nunca.

Sanosuke se dio vuelta repleto de ira y él sabía que no le era fácil contenerse.

- No se de que está hablando, Sr. - contestó Sanosuke regresando hasta enfrentar a Soujiro.

- ¿No? - le preguntó Soujiro sacando sus manos del bolsillo. - Si mal no me informó la señorita en cuestión usted le dijo que ella no debería volver a salir conmigo. Y si mi memoria no me falla nuevamente, usted acaba de decirme que esta empresa es solo negocios y me parece que lo que estamos hablando es un chismerio digno de un colegio primario.

Sanosuke no pudo evitar lanzarle miradas de puro odio al hombre que tenia enfrente. 

- Fue un simple consejo. Y me gustaría repetírselo a usted, no se meta con Sayo. - dijo el castaño sin cordialidad alguna en su voz.

Soujiro arqueó las cejas sorprendido de que por fin Sanosuke se dignara a ser sincero.

- Siempre que sea un simple consejo y no una amenaza - suspiró el hombre corriéndose del escritorio y comenzando a caminar.- Muchas gracias, lo voy a tener en cuenta. Pero ahora déjeme aconsejarlo a mí: No le conviene ser mi enemigo, Sagara. Tengo a su jefe en la palma de mi mano y él lo tiene a usted. Imagínese por un momento el poder que tengo yo sobre su persona. - Soujiro se alejó hacías la puerta pero frenó un momento de espaldas a Sanosuke. - Además, deje que Sayo tome la decisión que ella desee, usted ocúpese de su propia mujer.

Seta se alejo caminando tranquilamente y en el pasillo se cruzó con Sayo quien también lo esquivó como había hecho momentos atrás con Sanosuke. Sin embargo Sagara no quería verla llegar, entró a su oficina enfurecido y cerró la puerta con fuerza.

-----------------------------------------

Kaoru escuchó el portazo en la oficina de al lado y sonrió pensando en Sanosuke peleándose con Sayo. "Siempre lo mismo esos dos" pensó la chica tomándose un café. Un golpeteo en la puerta le aviso que Sayo pasaría por ahí quejándose de Sagara. Kaoru le dijo que pasara acostumbrada a los lamentos de la castaña. Pero nunca pudo imaginar que al abrirse la puerta su jefe aparecería del otro lado sonriendo tranquilamente. 

- Sr...Himura...- dijo la chica sin saber que decir exactamente.

- Srta. Kaoru, por favor, solo necesito que me escuche por un momento.- dijo Kenshin acercándose pero manteniendo una distancia prudente.

- Sr., Himura, lo siento, yo, no voy a cambiar de parecer acerca de...

- No, déjeme terminar a mi esta vez. No vengo a pedirle que no renuncie, si es esa su decisión no pienso molestarla más con eso. Solo quería pedirle un último favor.

- Por supuesto. - respondió la mujer sin saber que quería su jefe.

- Nos podríamos encontrar esta noche? Tengo que hablar con usted y seria más fácil fuera del horario de trabajo.

Kaoru asintió nerviosa. Tenía miedo de que lograra convencerla. ¿Donde?

- En mi oficina- Contestó Kenshin rápidamente como si lo hubiera pensado antes.

La mujer se sorprendió un momento por la citación pero sintió una interna satisfacción al escuchar las palabras del pelirrojo. No sabía que iría a decirle pero poco le importaba. De pronto escuchó como su jefe se despedía y dirigió hacia él su mirada.

- Hasta luego.- dijo ella soltando las palabras sin pensarlas. Al cerrarse la puerta sus ansias afloraron, pero sabia que debía tranquilizarse. Aun faltaban diez horas.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenshin salió de la oficina con una torpeza rara en él. Por momentos no recordaba por qué había citado a Kaoru pero las cosas en su mente no mejoraban cuando las razones llegaban a su mente. Pasó por el escritorio de Sayo velozmente pasando por alto a su cuñado que conversaba con la chica acerca de la firma del contrato de Soujiro. Enishi lo miró extrañado al verlo salir e instintivamente miró a Sayo. La ojiverde, al ver la mirada inquisitiva del hombre se encogió de hombros intentando no demostrar nerviosismo.

Enishi siguió a su cuñado por el pasillo dispuesto a averiguar que estaba sucediendo. Lo alcanzó justo al llegar al ascensor y lo tomó por el hombro izquierdo haciéndolo voltear.

- Enishi, me asustaste.- dijo el pelirrojo sonriente.

- ¿Que hacías en la oficina de Kamiya?

- Es una empleada, le estaba dando algunas indicaciones de trabajo.- dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos y presionando fuertemente el botón del elevador.

El peligris lo miro confundido dándose cuenta de la evidente mentira, pero aun no sabía qué se ocultaba detrás de todo esto. Un extraño presentimiento en su interior lo hizo hablar sin importarle si estaba equivocado o no:

- Himura - dijo seriamente esperando que lo mirara. - Más te vale que no lastimes a mi hermana.

Kenshin lo miro extrañado. "¿Cómo se había dado cuenta?" Puso su mejor cara de inocente y prosiguió con su teatro.

- Enishi, no se de que me hablas. La Srta. Kamiya es solo una empleada, es mas, es una empleada que vos me pediste que te presentara.- continuó buscando mas argumentos.

El peligris entrecerró los ojos mirando fijamente la mirada azul de su cuñado. Algo le decía que mentía, algo le pedía que no le creyera pese a su amistad. Su cabeza comenzó a moverse en una lenta negación.

- No te creo, Kenshin. Por tu bien - le dijo acercándose a él y bajando la voz.- espero que estés diciendo la verdad.

Kenshin lo miró alejarse con temor. No por lo que pudiera hacerle Enishi sino porque nada había sucedido entre él y Kaoru y las cosas ya estaban así. No se quería imaginar que sucedería si seguía con su estúpido plan...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru había terminado de trabajar hacia media hora, pero esperaba tranquilamente a que se vayan todos sus compañeros. Cuando no escuchó nada más a través de la puerta salio sigilosamente. Todo estaba oscuro. Caminó hacia el ascensor apresurada por el miedo que le provocaba la soledad en la penumbra. Al llegar al piso de Kenshin notó que aun habían pocas personas trabajando pero solo las luces de las oficinas iluminaban. Llegó hasta el fondo del pasillo, solo para darse cuenta de que no tenia idea de donde estaba la oficina de su jefe. Se quedó de pie en el medio del pasillo sin saber que hacer cuando de pronto una mano se posó en su hombro. La mujer ahogó un grito y se dio vuelta casi saltando. Kenshin la miraba sonriente con su mano en el aire.

- Imagine que no sabia donde estaba mi oficina- dijo Kenshin para tranquilizarla.- Ha sido muy estupido de mi parte citarla allí.

- No se preocupe.

Kenshin esperó que dijera algo más pero como el silencio se instaló allí, le indico que la siguiera. Kaoru se sorprendió yendo para el lado contrario al que había tomado. Luego de unas vueltas llegó a la lujosa oficina.

Se quedaron parados en el medio de ella. Kenshin pensaba lo que iría a decirle, Kaoru miraba el lugar distraída.

- Kaoru...- dijo de pronto el pelirrojo haciendo que la mujer lo mirara sin distracciones. - Entiendo que quieras renunciar y me dijiste que sentías algo hacia mi y que eso no era posible. Se que está prohibido dentro de las reglas de esta institución y... además el asunto en mi casa...

La chica lo miraba triste. Evidentemente su historia era imposible.

- Pero, si estás dispuesta a arriesgarse, como yo lo estoy, podríamos dejar de reprimir lo que sentimos y manejar todo a partir de ahí.

Kaoru lo miro asombrada. ¿Le estaba pidiendo que algo pasara entre ellos? La chica no entendía nada.

- Yo...-siguió Kenshin. - me voy a divorciar.

La mujer se sorprendió aun más con las últimas palabras de Kenshin. Estaba dejando a su mujer? Por ella?

Kaoru no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Sus piernas temblaban y no creía que todo esto fuera verdad. Kenshin le sonrió dándose cuenta de que hablo demasiado sin escucharla a ella. La miro paciente esperando una respuesta. Kaoru sonrió también, ya no le importaba perder el empleo.

El pelirrojo vio la sonrisa de la chica y se acerco a ella rápidamente. Kaoru no lo pensó dos veces y encerró a Kenshin en un abrazo alrededor de su cuello. Lágrimas de felicidad brotaban de sus ojos, y de pura incertidumbre.

Kenshin se acerco hasta ella y concreto ese beso que hacia unos días no había podido darle. Kaoru lo correspondió con una pasión escondida. Ninguno pensaba más en la estúpida empresa, o en los rumores de la gente. Kenshin ni osó pensar en Tomoe, había encontrado en Kaoru a su alma gemela.

-----------

termineeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee chee que mala que soy con Tomoe yo jaja pero bueno.. prefiero ver a Kaoru feliz.  
dejen sus reviews, como siempre les digo, por favor!

Sayo-23 


	12. Decisiones apresuradas

Regresando... acá estoy de vuelta, como siempre agradeciendo su apoyo, sus reviews, etc... lo de K K esta funcionando por suerte, es una de esas parejas imprescindibles no?... agradezco muchoooooo al review que me dijo que siguiera hasta el chap 18... Ahora supongo que voy a hacerlo...me voy a exprimir el cerebro pensando en algo, pero algo siempre se inventa.  
Les cuento a modo de anécdota que este es el ultimo capitulo que planee, es decir cuando iba por el capitulo 4 me hice un pequeño esquema con algunas ideas que iba a desarrollar en los siguientes episodios y llegue hasta el 12... Entonces que se vendrá en el 13?.. Ser espontánea supongo...

Kenshin no me pertenece

EL CAMINO DE REGRESO

CAPITULO 12

"DECISIONES APRESURADAS"

El silencio reinaba en la oficina. Kaoru y Kenshin evitaban hablar por miedo a tomar la decisión equivocada. De pronto el pelirrojo decidió terminar con tanto preludio. Sabía lo que sentía. Sabía lo que debía hacer. "Solo hay una opción" - pensó feliz por su determinación.

- Kaoru... no renuncies.

- Pero, Kenshin.. Yo...no podría seguir así.

- Si, yo... quiero estar con vos, Kaoru. Te prometo que voy a divorciarme porque solo quiero estar con vos... - dijo tomándole las manos

- No, yo nunca podría forzarlo a dejar a su esposa.

- Kaoru, lo de Tomoe no tiene nada que ver con esto. Hace ocho años que estoy casado y hace mas de dos que las cosas terminaron entre nosotros. Yo pensaba en separarme antes de conocerte. Solo te pido que lo pienses.

- Kenshin yo también quiero estar con vos, pero...¿que hay de la empresa?

- No me interesa. Tenés un título y podes conseguir trabajo en otra ciudad y yo... tengo opciones. Shishio...- titubeó Kenshin inseguro de contarle.- me propuso comprar la compañía. Y confió en que él va a saber como manejarla.

- ¿Qué!- preguntó asombrada la chica. - No puede ser! Esta es un legado familiar..Y...usted me dijo que es el único lugar en donde es feliz.

Kenshin sonrió recordando sus palabras.

- Si, es verdad. Soy feliz acá pero es lo que me enseñaron. Desde chico me aseguraron que tenía un legado. Y que iba a hacerme cargo de esta compañía. Ahora... ya no estoy tan seguro de que esta sea mi vida. Pero algo me dice que vos... lo sos. Mi futuro esta a tu lado. Se que es loco y extraño y te pedí que lo pensaras... pero... mejor no lo pienses...solo actua.

Kaoru lo miraba asombrada. ¿Iba a abandonar todo solo por un enamoramiento? Si se olvidaba de Kenshin tenia un futuro asegurado...pero...

-No lo se.. Kenshin ... yo... ¡estoy tan confundida! - exclamó Kaoru tomándose la frente con expresión abrumada.

- Lo entiendo...Por ahora permanecé en la empresa. Mis trámites para el divorcio comenzaran mañana mismo. Después...decidiremos.- dijo Kenshin resolutivo.

Kaoru solo atinó a asentir levemente. El pelirrojo se acercó a ella nuevamente y la besó en la mejilla calidamente. Kaoru sonrió mientras una lágrima rodaba por su rostro. Kenshin bajo la mirada al verla llorar y salió por la puerta decidido a terminar con su ajetreado matrimonio.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sanosuke llegó al departamento cansado y con hambre como cada día, pero no quería comenzar a quejarse como todas las noches. Sabia que el trabajo era muy importante para Megumi y solo esperaba que le hubiere ido bien. Se sentía raro al no decirle de donde provenía en realidad la ayuda pero últimamente se olvidaba de ser sincero en tantas cosas...Al entrar a su casa vio a Megumi en la mesa del comedor rodeada de libros de medicina y lo supo. Lo había conseguido. Cuando consiguió su primer empleo se había puesto igual de obsesiva.

- Felicidades. -le dijo mientras la rodeaba por detrás y le tendía un ramo de flores.

- ¿Y si no lo conseguía? - pregunto risueña tomando el bello ramo.

- Lo usaba para golpear al viejito que no te dio el empleo. - dijo Sano dejando su maletín en el suelo para después darle un gran y apasionado beso.

- Estoy tan feliz Sano! El Dr. Gensai es un genio. Me dijo que era perfecta para el puesto y realmente creo que lo soy. Soy doctora de la sala de emergencias! Es mucho mas emocionante que el trabajo que tenia anteriormente. Aunque debo confesar que la paga es mas baja pero no puedo quejarme.

- Sabes que no tenes que preocuparte por el dinero. No nos falta nada ¿verdad?- dijo mientras ampliaba los brazos mostrando lo que había alrededor.

- Disculpa que no cociné nada hoy. Es que estoy tan exaltada con todo esto...

- No hay problema. Hay que celebrarlo así que podemos salir a comer afuera ¿no?

Megumi sonrió ampliamente y lo abrazo sorprendiendo al castaño. Al soltarse Sanosuke la miraba feliz por la felicidad de ella.

- Voy a prepararme!- dijo Megumi que ya corría hacia la pieza. - Acordate de darle las gracias a ese colega tuyo!- gritó desde la habitación.

- No creo que te guste la idea.- murmuró Sanosuke mientras también se levantaba de su asiento dispuesto a no recordar mas de donde provino el pequeño empujón que llevo a su novia a la felicidad.

----------------------------------------------------------

Por pura insistencia de Megumi, Sanosuke decidió agradecerle a Sayo. No se hablaban desde que él le había sugerido lo de Soujiro y la chica se mostraba bastante reacia a volver a dirigirle la palabra. El castaño decidió vencer su maldito orgullo y se acercó a la ojiverde a media mañana cuando tuvo un pequeño descanso. Sanosuke salió de su oficina observando alrededor buscando con la vista a la muchacha. Se encontró con la mirada de Sayo que rápidamente volvió su vista hacia el teclado de la computadora.

El castaño se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio de la chica quien levantó la vista nuevamente, esta vez mirándolo extrañada.

- Necesita algo? - preguntó la chica preocupada olvidando su enojo.

- Si. Darte las gracias. - dijo Sanosuke agradeciendo mentalmente que la castaña no haya comenzado a gritar sin remedio.

- A mi? - preguntó la ojiverde extrañada

- Megumi consiguió el empleo.

- Entonces debería agradecerle a mi abuelo. - dijo Sayo poniéndose de pie mostrando su inconformidad al escuchar el nombre de Megumi.

Sanosuke la observó en silencio esperando algún otro movimiento de la castaña pero la chica permaneció allí esperando a que el castaño se retirara. Sano se levantó dando por terminada la conversación pero un recuerdo vino a su mente y optó por continuar allí.

- Así que le dijiste a Soujiro...- dijo mirándola a los ojos mientras la expresión de la chica cambiaba.

- Si... no me dijo que era un secreto.- contestó la muchacha esquivándole la mirada.

- No, claro que no. Pero quiero que sepas que a pesar de la amenaza de Seta...mantengo mi opinión. No deberías volver con alguien así. - le dijo tranquilamente.

Sayo se sorprendió por el término amenaza pero prefirió no picar el anzuelo. Se quedo callada por unos instantes y esperó a que Sanosuke se retirara. Pero el chico no lo hizo poniendo cada vez más en evidencia la falta de palabras de Sayo.

Ella se volvió a sentar y Sanosuke la imitó como un niño pequeño que no sabe lo que hace. La chica se debatía entre decirle lo que pasaba por su mente y aclarar todo de una vez o callar como tantas veces.

- Sr...Sagara...¿por qué se preocupa por mi bienestar?

Sanosuke se quedó helado ante la pregunta pero disimuló naturalidad.

- No se. - dijo encogiéndose de hombros. - ¿Por qué te preocupaste por mi cuando te expliqué la situación de Megumi y le buscaste un trabajo?

La ojiverde nunca pensó que él le fuera a contestar con una pregunta. Por lo poco que lo conocía podía asegurar que el castaño no era una persona evasiva y que ser frontal era una de sus mayores virtudes.

"¿Necesito responderle?- pensó asustada- ¿Necesito decirle que no dejo de pensar en él desde el día que lo conocí¿Que fue la única persona que me hizo sonreír desde que Soujiro me arruino todo¿Que desde que me besó no dejo de soñar con el día en que me vuelva a besar¿Que a pesar de todos mis vanos intentos por dejar de sentir él me provoca la mejor de las sensaciones¿Que a pesar de mi desprecio por el amor algo en mi me grita que estoy enamorada? "

Si hablo no hay vuelta atrás...si callo...va a ser lo mejor para los dos...

- Solo quise ayudar. Cuando le hablé a usted del posible puesto fue en una forma desinteresada.. pero si al otro dia le conte a mi abuelo acerca de Megumi fue porque me sentia culpable por haberme besado con usted... senti que le debia algo a su novia.- se sorprendió diciendo esas palabras. No habian hablado nunca del beso, no de esa manera.

El castaño se quedó en silencio recordando aquella noche que él había llamado un desliz.

Un sonido detras de él hizo que Sanosuke volteara para ver a Yumi entrar por la puerta.

- Sayo, necesito que me ayudes con...- Yumi calló al ver a Sano sentado ahi. - Interrumpo algo?

- No, el Sr. Sagara ya se iba. - dijo Sayo sonriendo. Sanosuke la conocia lo suficiente como para reconocer la falsedad del gesto. Hacia mucho que no la veia sonreir naturalemnte.

- Si, ya me iba...- dijo el castaño levantandose. - disculpame por meterme en tus cosas.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenshin intentaba por cuarta vez comunciarse con Shishio. Lo necesitaba ubicar con urgencia para comenzar a tratar la venta de la empresa. Sabia que era una decisión apresurada y que ni siquiera le habia consultado a Enishi pero si no lo hacia en ese momento temia arrepentirse y perder a Kaoru.

Justo en ese instante, como si lo llamara con el pensamiento Enishi entró por la puerta y el pelirrojo cortó abruptamente en una actitud mas que sospechosa.

- Esta todo bien, Kenshin? - preguntó mientras se sentaba frente a su cunñado.

- Si, Enishi, estoy un poco atrasado. ¿Puedo ayudarte?

- Solo queria pedirte perdon. La ultima vez que hablamos me enoje con vos y te acusé de cosas que no eran ciertas. - le dijo sinceramente mirandolo a los ojos.

-No, Enishi, no tenes que disculparte...- le contestó Kenshin mientras la culpa invadia su ser. - Pero creo que tenes que saber que las cosas entre Tomoe y yo no estan bien...

- Van a divorciarse? - preguntó extrañado. - Pero, si se llevaban tan bien...Ademas Tomoe te ama tanto, Kenshin.

- No estoy tan seguro de eso. - le contesto Kenshin sonriendo. - Mira, aun no lo hemos decidido pero me parecio que seria prudente aclararte la situación. No quiero que te lleves una idea equivocada. Acepto tus disculpas, entre la Srta Kamiya y yo no hay nada...- concluyó el pelirrojo mientras tomaba el telefono otra vez.

Enishi vio el gesto y entendio que la conversación habia terminado. Se sentia mal por lo que acababa de escuchar, no sabia que ellos se llevaban mal.

- Siento interrumpirte el trabajo.- dijo Enishi para después salir de la oficina.

Himura suspiro al verlo irse y colgó el telefono. Cada vez estaba mintiendo más y a más personas. Decidio no pensar en eso por el resto del dia. "Dejaré la llamada a Shishio para la semana que viene..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

- Puedo hablar con vos un momento?

Sayo asintió lentamente y se levantó de su asiento. Rodeó el escritorio y se quedó de pie frente a Soujiro. El chico mantenia su habitual sonrisa pero con un dejo de nerviosismo.

- Se que estas en tu horario de trabajo, no pienso sacarte mucho tiempo. Sayo se que las cosas no terminaron bien entre nosotros y que fui un cobarde, pero no puedo evitar acercarme cada vez que te veo y eso solo puede significar que todavia me importas. Yo..yo.. te quiero..

- Pero..-lo interrumpio la castaña insegura. Sabia adonde se dirigia la conversación y preferia dejar aclarada su postura primero.

- Dejame terminar, por favor. Te conozco y se que en este momento tu mente esta ocupada por otra persona.

- ¿Que!- preguntó la chica comenzando a enojarse- De que estas hablando?

- De Sanosuke.- contesto el chico sin inmutarse. Soujiro espero que la castaña dijera algo pero se quedo en silencio y él decidio proseguir. - Pero, eso no importa ahora. Mi punto es que yo puedo hacer que te olvides de alguien que no te conviene...

Sayo se quedo callada ante la propuesta de Soujiro. No podia creer lo que estaba escuchando. Hacia unos meses atras no hubiese podido concebir la idea de volver con Soujiro. Pero ahora estaba el tema con Sano y tenia que elegir el mejor de dos males...

- Soujiro yo no puedo...- empezo al chica. Pero de pronto paro de hablar cuando Sanosuke salio de su oficina. La chica miro a Soujiro automaticamente. El chico estaba totalmente concentrado en cada palabra de la ojiverde, presentia su negativa asi que no presto atencion a la presencia del castaño cerca de ellos.

Soujiro retrocedio momentaneamente cuando noto que Sayo lo estaba besando. Sorprendido por el gesto de la muchacha que lo besaba en medio de una oficina Soujiro le correspondio el beso por unos segundos pero luego se separo en busca de algunas respuestas.

- ¿Que fue eso?- pregunto asombrado el chico mientras su caracteristica sonrisa reaparecia en sus labios.

Sayo miro involuntariamente al lugar que Sanosuke ocupaba antes pero el chico ya se habia retirado. Ahora tenia que dar explicaciones acerca de lo que para ella solo habia sido un impulso.

-No se...- respondió insegura mientras volvia a rodear el escritorio y sentarse en su silla. - creo que no deberias venir por unos dias...

- Pero...y lo que acaba de pasar?

- Exactamente por eso, creo que no deberia verte. Solo dejamelo pensar Soujiro...

El chico asintio levemente y se retiro de alli sin decir nada mas. Sayo respiro fuertemente al verlo desaparecer por la puerta y volvio agotada a su trabajo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Agotador, verdad?

- Dejeme decirle que si, Dr. Gensai, pero me alegra estar aca.- contesto Megumi.

La mujer disfrutaba su receso de media hora en el amplio despacho del doctor. El viejito era muy amable y le habia permitido descansar alli ya que era silencioso y ambos disfrutaban un tiempo de lectura sin los ruidos de la sala de emergencia.

- Aun no me acostumbro al ritmo. -rio el hombre mientras le alcanzaba una taza de te. - Me has ayudado mucho, Megumi. Sos una muy buena doctora.

- Gracias. - le dijo la morocha mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones.

- No hay que agradecer. Tenia mis dudas acerca de tomar nuevas entrevistas pero mi nieta insistió tanto. Debe apreciarte mucho.

- En realidad, no la conozco.- dijo Megumi apoyando su taza en la mesita de madera que los separaba.

- ¿No? Estaba convencido de que si. Como sea, Sayo me comento que estudiaste en Aizu y se que alli hay grandes facultades de medicina.

- ¿Sayo? - preguntó incredula Megumi esperando que fuera solo una casualidad. Una no muy agradable casualidad.

- Mi nieta, Sayo. -dijo el viejito mientras se levantaba de su sillón y se acercaba hasta el escritorio. - Ésta es. - dijo acercandole a Megumi un portarretrato. - Es una adorable niña ¿verdad? Como decirle que no a ella - rio el doctor sentandose otra vez.

Megumi tomo el portarretrato sintiendo en su interior que no podia ser otra que ella. Y no estaba equivocada. Sayo abrazada a su abuelo en lo que parecia ser su graduacion. Los mismos ojos verdes mirandola desde una foto como aquella noche en que sintio su corazon quebrarse...

----------------------

termineeeeeeeeeeee

tarde muchisimo en actualiazar comparado a mi ritmo normal pero aqui estoy harta de la facultad...les cuento que el proximo que subire sera un capitulo de ser universitario y despues si vuelvo con esta otra locura.  
dejen revieeeew!

Sayo-23 


	13. Mi NecesidaD

Bueno graaaaaaacias por los reviews!. Sé que dije que iba a actualizar más seguido porque estoy de vacaciones, pero justo se dio la casualidad de que acabo de conseguir trabajo así que nada de tiempo libre extenso... pero igual aquí esta este capitulo 13 que espero que disfruten...

Kenshin no me pertenece!

EL CAMINO DE REGRESO

CaPíTuLo 13

"Mi NeceSidaD"

Megumi se conocía y sabia que necesitaba serenarse. Había caminado desde el hospital hasta su hogar en un tiempo record.  
Se sentó un momento en las escaleras de entrada mientras su respiración regresaba a la normalidad. En su corrida había armado un discurso que le gritaría a Sanosuke ni bien llegase pero ahora todo sonaba estúpido en su cabeza. Se quedó sentada allí unos diez minutos mientras observaba las pocas estrellas que se asomaban sobre los altos edificios.

¿Qué pensaba decirle? Técnicamente no le había mentido, le había dicho que un compañero de trabajo le había proporcionado la entrevista y en cierto modo era verdad. Pero tenia que hacerle saber que el simple hecho de que Sayo estuviera involucrada la hacia sentirse humillada.

- Qué voy a hacer...- murmuró preocupada.

- ¿Que vas a hacer con qué? - le preguntó una voz que Megumi conocía muy bien. La mujer levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la de su hermana menor.

- No, nada, no te preocupes...

- Si me preocupo.- le dijo tendiéndole la mano para que Megumi se levantara. - sé que te pasa algo y quiero ayudarte - le contestó seriamente.

Megumi sonrió al escuchar las palabras de Misao. Era madura cuando quería. Subieron en silencio por el ascensor. Al llegar al pasillo Megumi comenzó a llorar impresionando a la chica de la trenza. Su hermana nunca lloraba. ¿Que tan grave podía ser?. Misao le pasó un brazo por la espalda en un abrazo reconfortante. Entraron al departamento y la menor fue directo a la cocina a preparar té. Megumi se sentó a la mesa a esperar a su hermana.

- ¿Queres hablar? - preguntó Misao mientras colocaba las humeantes tazas frente a ellas.

La morocha asintió sutilmente sin levantar la vista de la infusión.

- Es relacionado con Sanosuke o te pasó algo en el trabajo?- indagó la muchachita al ver la tensión que le producía a su hermana hablar del tema.

- Son las dos cosas. - dijo la mayor en un susurro dejando a una consternada Misao.

Megumi le relató a Misao los hechos y también los sentimientos que la fueron invadiendo desde que llegaron a Tokio. Su hermana la escuchó en silencio sin interrumpirla en ningún momento, incluso cuando la mujer se quebró en llanto a mitad de su relato. Cuando finalizó Misao intentaba unir los pensamientos en su atormentada cabecita.

- ¿Vos crees que esta chica Sayo te consiguió la entrevista a cambio de...algo?

- Ya ni se que creer. Te juro, tengo mil historias formadas en mi mente y ninguna me tranquiliza. No quiero ni imaginar hasta donde habrá llegado lo de ellos.

- Si es que hay un 'ellos' ¿no?

- De eso es lo único de lo que estoy segura. Algo pasó entre Sano y ella. Él se pone nervioso si la nombro, incluso tartamudea.. Además¿por qué sino me ocultaría que es la nieta del doctor?

- Quizá porque ya estabas paranoica.

- O porque como dijiste antes, no es mas que una cadena de favores.

- Si...- dijo Misao mientras se le venía a la mente una escena vivida hacia unos días atrás.

La chica se quedó pensativa unos momentos y Megumi la miró inquisitiva.

-Vos sabes algo que yo no se. - le dijo resolutiva al ver la mirada de su hermana menor.

- Si, bueno, no...en realidad no. Pero me parece que si todavía no querés confrontar a Sanosuke tengo un buen espía a tu disposición.

- ¿Aoshi? - le preguntó Megumi con una sonrisa. - Estas loca, Misao. No voy a seguirlo a todos lados, es patético. Vos no estarás viendo muchas películas?

- ¿Películas, yo? El jefe acostándose con la secretaria no te parece un cliché?

Megumi le sonrió a su hermana aunque la expresión le dolía más de lo que ella hubiera considerado.

- Aunque... no estoy segura de que Aoshi quiera jugar a los detectives. Creo que si fuera por él lo encubriría.

- ¿En serio¿Que te hace pensar eso?

- El otro día se pisó con un comentario acerca de Sano. Se lo dejé pasar porque no entendía que hablaba, pero ahora me parece evidente que se refería a Sayo.

-¿Qué te dijo? -preguntó Megumi sintiendo un dolor en el pecho.

- Estábamos hablando de nuestra diferencia de edad. Y él me dijo que el único que tenia esos problemas era Sanosuke. Al principio pensé que hablaba de la diferencia entre ustedes, pero no era eso... Cuando le pregunte a que se refería me cambio de tema rápidamente, es obvio que se trataba de algo que yo no podía saber.

- Esto se esta complicando más de lo que pensé...¿Hasta Aoshi lo sabe?

- Aparentemente...Pero no te preocupes, yo le voy a preguntar que sucedió realmente.

- Acabas de decir que lo piensa encubrir.

- Si, pero yo le voy a preguntar por cuenta mía, va a tener que confesar.

- Misao, no quiero que te pelees con Aoshi por mi culpa.

- Tsk.. No va a pasar nada. - le aclaró la chica para tranquilizarla. - Yo te prometo que te traigo toda la información.

Justo en ese instante Sanosuke entró por la puerta. Misao y Megumi se miraron cómplices. La menor de las hermanas se levantó y tomó su mochila. Saludó a Megumi y pasó por al lado del castaño sin siquiera mirarlo.

- Y eso? - preguntó confundido.

- No se. - le contestó la mujer indiferente. Al verlo todos sus pensamientos volvieron y tuvo que contar hasta diez para calmarse. Concluyó en no decirle nada hasta que Misao hablara con Aoshi.

El castaño notó la indiferencia de su mujer y la hostilidad de su cuñada. No quería ni enterarse de la razón. Probablemente Megumi se había dado cuenta de lo que había sucedido. Sin embargo no le había dicho nada. Su casa se había convertido en un ambiente de mentiras y lo único en lo que él podía pensar era en Soujiro y lo mal que le hacia a la joven de ojos verdes. Y lo mal que le hacia él. Y en como la lastimaba cada vez que hablaban. Pero sobretodas las cosas Sanosuke no podía parar de preguntarse por qué se había mudado a Tokio.

---------------------------------------------

Misao y Aoshi disfrutaban de un domingo en el parque. Ambos sentados bajo un frondoso árbol mantenían los ojos cerrados para apreciar la suave brisa que les ofrecía la fresca tarde. Aoshi utilizaba el momento de serenidad para su meditación. Por su parte Misao no paraba de pensar en el dilema de su hermana mayor. Tenía la oportunidad de hablarlo pero no sabia como empezar.

- Aoshi- dijo de repente rompiendo la paz.- tengo una duda.

El hombre abrió lentamente los ojos para encontrarse con los de Misao, que se había separado del tronco del árbol y se había sentado delante de él. Al ver la mirada de Aoshi, la chica bajó la vista hacia el pasto insegura de como continuar.

- ¿Te acordas de aquella vez que salimos y te pregunté si tenías un problema con que yo fuera mas chica que vos?

- Si, Misao. Y te dije que no lo tenia. ¿Verdad? - le preguntó Aoshi inseguro de su respuesta anterior.

- Si, si, me quedó claro, no te preocupes. - le dijo sonriendo para después volver a la tensión que reflejaba su rostro. - Después me dijiste algo, que estoy segura que se te escapó, no te diste cuenta pero dijiste algo muy importante.

- ¿Yo? - preguntó Aoshi confundido. - No lo recuerdo bien, Misao.

Misao miró nerviosa para su izquierda con los ojos entrecerrados. Lo que antes era una brisa agradable ahora era viento que le molestaba. De pronto el pasto le era incómodo, sentía frío y quería irse de allí. No sabía como seguir. ¿Para qué se lo había prometido a Megumi¿Y si Aoshi se enojaba con ella por entrometida¿Y si no era eso lo que quiso decir cuando hablaba de Sano?

- Estás bien? - le preguntó Aoshi tomándola de las temblorosas manos. - ¿Que sucede¿Que fue lo que dije¿Algo malo?

- No...no - le contestó aun lejana. - No tiene que ver con nosotros. - la chica suspiró cansada y volvió la vista a su novio. - ¿Algo pasa entre Sanosuke y Sayo?

Aoshi soltó las manos de Misao visiblemente nervioso. De pronto recordó el estúpido comentario que había dicho. No podía creer que Misao lo retuviera en su memoria. Ahora era él el que estaba incómodo y Misao recuperaba la confianza poco a poco. La reacción de Aoshi era lo único que necesitaba. Algo había pasado. Solo faltaba saber qué.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que lo se? - preguntó Aoshi mas tranquilo.

- Pero crees que existe la posibilidad. Si Sanosuke tiene problemas con la edad de ella es porque le importa.

- Yo -yo...no hablaba de ellos.

- No quiero que me mientas por algo que ni siquiera nos concierne, Aoshi .- le contestó ella molesta.

- Por eso mismo, no nos concierne.- le dijo para después quedar en silencio pensativo. No quería mandar a Sano al frente pero mentirle a Misao era demasiado. - Lo único que sé es que tuvieron varias discusiones, se hablan demasiado y sé que son temas personales. Hace unas semanas atrás se odiaban pero ahora cada vez que salgo Sanosuke esta hablando con ella y siempre las cosas terminan con un portazo o un llanto de Sayo. Hasta donde él me contó nada había pasado entre ellos. Creo que cuando discuten lo hacen por un tercero, pero nunca llego a escuchar quien es, nunca me interesó. - finalizo para tranquilizarla.

- ¿Le preguntaste? - cuestionó ella aun insegura.

Aoshi asintió.

- ¿Cuándo?

- Hace un tiempo, vos y yo todavía no habíamos salido.

-Hace bastante entonces. ¿Y si pasó algo después?

- No lo se, Misao. Es un problemas de ellos, no te pongas mal.

- No entendes...Hace mucho tiempo que Megumi y yo no estábamos tan cercanas. La extrañé demasiado estos años. Ella es mi hermana y no la puedo ver sufrir. Creí que Sanosuke nunca la lastimaría, creí que estaba en buenas manos...Ella no quería venir ¿sabias? - le dijo después de unos minutos. - Lo dejo todo por él. Lo odio demasiado en este momento, me entendes? No me entra en la cabeza que lo encubras de alguna manera. - le dijo la chica con lágrimas en los ojos.

Aoshi la observó apenado. No sabía que significaba tanto para ella.

- Lo siento, Misao. No se nada más, lo juro.

- Te creo .- le dijo la muchacha sonriendo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con la manga de la campera. - Gracias.

Aoshi le sonrió discretamente y la besó en la frente reconfortando a la pequeña mujercita.

----------------------

Kenshin descendió las escaleras de su casa en busca de su esposa. El viernes había conseguido los papeles de divorcio, obviamente no por Enishi. Tuvo que buscar otro abogado para realizar los trámites y aun no había hablado con Tomoe. En varias peleas ella le había propuesto que se separaran pero ahora que era real, el pelirrojo se sentía temeroso.

- Necesito que hablemos. - le dijo al ver a Tomoe sentada en la sala viendo la televisión.

- ¿Acerca de...? - preguntó con indiferencia aun mirando la pantalla.

- Quiero...quiero que nos divorciemos. - dijo Kenshin con determinación colocando los papeles sobre la pequeña mesa del living.

Tomoe observó los documentos consternada y luego sus ojos se posaron en el pelirrojo. Su vista regresó a las hojas depositadas en la mesa de vidrio.

- ¿Cuándo...tramitaste...¿Por..Qué? - preguntó confundida tomando una de las hojas.

- Uno de mis abogados me las alcanzó el viernes. - contesto Kenshin sentándose en el sofá junto a la mujer.

- ¿Enishi? - preguntó asombrada para después apagar la televisión que comenzaba a perturbarlos a ambos.

- No. Él no sabe nada, creo que deberíamos arreglar esto entre nosotros. Mi parte ya esta asentida, solo faltan tus firmas.

- ¿Entre nosotros? Ni siquiera me preguntaste si estaba dispuesta a firmarlos! - le reprochó arrojando la hoja violentamente.

- Supuse que lo estarías. Siempre me decís que debo decidir entre la empresa y vos. Yo resolví no elegir ninguna de las dos.

- ¿Que? - preguntó la mujer aturdida.- Kenshin, es verdad que siempre traje la posibilidad de la separación a nuestras discusiones...pero...de ahí a divorciarnos. Esto..esto..- dijo señalando los papeles. - significa que dejaremos de estar casados, es...es..el final. - terminó dramáticamente mientras comenzaba a llorar.

- Lo sé, Tomoe. Y es eso lo que quiero. - contestó el pelirrojo decisivamente. Debía finalizar con todo. Ver a su esposa quebrarse le dolía más de lo que imaginaba.

- Pero yo no, por favor, Ken, no me dejes. - le dijo de pronto arrojándose a sus brazos. - Te prometo que no voy a hastiarte mas con tus horarios.

- Tomoe...yo..no...- tartamudeó el pelirrojo intentando separarse.

- Podemos arreglar esto sin papeles, Ken. Por favor, tenemos que darle una oportunidad a nuestro matrimonio , solo fue una estúpida pelea.

- No, no. - reaccionó Kenshin levantándose groseramente. - no fue una estúpida pelea, fueron miles. Además...hay otra razón. - dijo recordando a Kaoru.

Tomoe lo miro amargamente aun llorando.

- Por...favor..- susurró melancólica rogando por otra oportunidad.

- No...no puedo hacer esto ahora, necesito salir de aquí. - dijo Kenshin retirándose de su casa dejando a una desolada mujer.

----------------------------------------

- Aoshi me dijo que no sabe nada. - habló Misao desde su departamento.

- ¿Nada de nada? - preguntó Megumi sosteniendo el celular mientras manejaba.- Esperame un momento, Misao que estaciono porque si llego a chocar Sano me mata.

- Creí que si alguien debía ser asesinado acá era él. - comentó la chica de la trenza. Pero su hermana no la escuchó en su odisea de maniobrar el vehículo.

- Ya está, contame. - le pidió Megumi mientras apagaba el auto.

- Me dijo que los vio hablar un par de veces pero aparentemente discuten sobre otra persona.

- ¿Otra persona? Al menos los vio discutiendo. - le dijo Megumi un tanto aliviada.

- Si...- comentó Misao bajito.

- ¿Qué, que pasa?

- Megumi, no es de metida, pero me parece que le estas dando demasiadas oportunidades a Sanosuke. Haces toda una averiguación previa antes de condenarlo...

- Misao, yo no puedo arriesgar toda la relación por algo que no pasó.

- Pero si pasó, Meg. Aunque Aoshi no lo sepa, vos y yo sabemos que si. ¿No lo sentís?

- Menos me voy a pelear con Sano por un pálpito!

Ok. Misao comenzaba a sentir el enojo en las palabras de su hermana. Pero ¿que podía hacer? Sabia que iba a salir lastimada y cuanto mas sufrimiento ahorrarle mejor.

- Megumi, no puede ser que seas una de esas mujeres que saben que están siendo engañadas y prefieren no ver. ¿A que le tenes miedo? A quedarte sola?

- Misao desde este preciso instante te dejas de meter en mi vida.

- ¿Me cortó! - exclamó Misao indignada.

La chica colgó el teléfono enojada. No podía creer que Megumi se hubiera encolerizado de esa forma. 'Ahora le tengo que pedir perdón' - pensó. - 'Aunque...ganas no tengo, aun creo que Sano le miente...'

--------------------------------

El lunes, al finalizar la jornada, Soujiro llegó a la empresa justo cuando Sayo se disponía a irse. La castaña presentía que nada bueno podía pasar con Soujiro allí así que se apresuró.

- Espera, espera. - le dijo el castaño llegando hasta su escritorio.

- ¿Qué pasa ahora? - preguntó molesta.

- ¿Hay alguien? - inquirió señalando las puertas a las oficinas.

Sayo negó con la cabeza aturdida.

-¿A quien buscas? - preguntó mientras cerraba los cajones con llave.

- A vos. - le dijo Soujiro sentándola en la silla y arrodillándose a su lado.

- ¿Entonces para que..?

-Shhhhh! - le contestó colocando el dedo índice sobre sus labios. - Tengo un dato que te va a interesar.

- Lo dudo. - le dijo la castaña poniéndose de pie nuevamente.

Soujiro tiró de la manga de su abrigo hasta que ella cayó otra vez sobre la silla.

- Himura va a vender la empresa. - le dijo Soujiro aumentando su sonrisa.

La chica lo miró confundida. No sabia mucho sobre empresas, no entendía si el cambio de dueño le modificaba algo. Soujiro entendió el gesto y se apresuró a aclarar.

- A mi tío.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sanosuke había llegado temprano por primera vez en muchas semanas. Megumi aun estaba amargada por la comunicación con su pequeña hermana, pero, al entrar al departamento y ver al castaño se olvido rápidamente de Misao, feliz de tenerlo en casa. Estaban haciendo la cena cuando Sano preguntó por la pequeña niña trenzada.

- Tuve una pequeña discusión con Misao. - le dijo Megumi sin darle mucha importancia.

- ¿Por qué se pelearon? - preguntó Sano en el mismo tono casual.

- Por vos. - le respondió Megumi alegre. No pensaba decirle nada mas a Sano. No quería pelearse con el también.

- ¿Que hice yo? - preguntó el castaño inocentemente.

Megumi no le respondió y siguió ocupada en la comida. De pronto el teléfono de Sano los sobresaltó. El castaño no se movió para atenderlo y Megumi llegó hasta el móvil que vibraba sobre la mesa del comedor.

- Por esto nos peleamos. - le dijo seriamente mientras le alcanzaba el celular. El nombre de 'Sayo' se leía en la pantalla.

Megumi dio media vuelta y salió de la cocina dejando a Sanosuke con el teléfono en la mano. El castaño decidió atenderlo sin mucha convicción.

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó agitado.

- Makoto Shishio va a comprar la empresa.

-¿Qué? - preguntó Sano confundido mientras se dirigía al comedor en busca de Megumi. - ¿Cómo sabes eso?

- Soujiro me lo dijo.

- ¿Crees que eso nos afecte de alguna manera? - preguntó el castaño confundido. Estaba intentando pensar en lo que la chica le decía. También quería enmendar las cosas con Megumi, pero no quería ver a su novia y escuchar la voz de Sayo al mismo tiempo. 

- No lo se. - le contestó Sayo dándose cuenta de que la llamada no tenía sentido.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio y el castaño también se preguntaba las razones. Hasta que se dio cuenta. Sayo le había contado lo de Shishio unas semanas atrás y probablemente él era el único que lo sabia, además de su familia, claro. No importaba la empresa, esto de Makoto la afectaba a ella.

- ¿Cómo te sentís? - preguntó de repente.

- Mal...

Megumi justo salió de la habitación en donde se encontraba esperando que Sano hubiera terminado de hablar.

- Sayo, no puedo hablarte ahora, nos vemos mañana. - le dijo cortando el celular y arrojándolo sobre un sofá.

La castaña se quedo mirando su propio teléfono. Sabia que era estúpido llamarlo. 'Sanosuke tiene novia y esta enamorado de ella. Él no puede enamorarse de mi...'

"Escucha una cosa que te voy a decir, aunque te duela el alma como me duele a mi, podría engañarte, si se me diera mentir, el caso es que no puedo enamorarme de ti.  
...Si quieres quererme, voy a dejarme querer. Si quieres odiarme, no me tengas piedad. Pero hay una cosa, que no vas a lograr y es hacer negocios con la necesidad. Yo no puedo enamorarme de ti, no, no puedo enamorarme de ti, yo no puedo enamorarme de ti..."

--------

termineeeeeeeeeeeeeee fiuu bueno eso de ser espontánea me gustó, así que, espero seguirlo hasta el 18 como dije...

La canción del final se llama "No puedo enamorarme de ti", es de Antonio Flores, aunque esta es la versión bastante cambiada de Joaquín Sabina... espero que la hayan disfrutado porque es un muy buen tema, si tienen la posibilidad de escucharlo háganlo se los recomiendo...

Dejen sus reviews!

Sayo-23 


	14. Cambia, todo Cambia

holaaaaaaaaaaaas he vuelto con esta entrega! hace mucho que no actualizaba pero aquí estoy...tuve q subir el fiction rated a T, no se en donde se clasifican las msalas palabras pero por las dudas 

sin mucho para contar..Lean y dejen review!!

Kenshin no me pertenece D

EL CAMINO DE REGRESO

Capítulo 14

CAMBIA, TODO CAMBIA

Misao llegó hasta el departamento en busca de explicaciones. No había hablado con Megumi desde que ella había cortado su conversación telefónica una semana atrás. La chica quiso mantener una postura orgullosa pero al no tener noticias de su hermana en tantos días decidió visitarla para ver que sucedía. Con temor tocó el timbre esperando indecisa frente a la entrada. Minutos mas tarde Megumi le abría la puerta sorprendida de verla.

- Discúlpame. - dijo Misao avergonzada mirando al piso.

- No tengo nada que disculparte, Misao.

La niña levantó la vista al escuchar la voz de su hermana quebrarse.

- ¿Pasó algo malo? - preguntó la niña mientras entraba al departamento.

- Hace unos días llamó.

- ¿Quien?

- Ella.

- ¿Que¿Para que¿A tu casa? Es una descarada!! - comenzó a gritar Misao caminando por el comedor. - Me imagino que le cortaste, claro que le cortaste, si le cortás el teléfono a tu hermanita querida como no se lo vas a cortar a esa perr..

-¡Misao¿Podes escucharme? - le llamó la atención Megumi antes de que continuara con el monólogo. - Llamó al celular de Sano. Él insistió toda la noche con que era algo relacionado con la empresa. Pero ¿no podía esperar al siguiente día? Yo ya no sé que creer... y me parece que tengo que enfrentarlo.

- Claro que tenes que enfrentarlo. - le dijo Misao mas calmada y poniéndose seria. - ¿No querés venirte para casa? Así no lo tenes que ver. Hasta que decidas que le vas a decir, no sé...

- No. Prefiero decírselo directamente. No me quiero guardar nada...

- ¿Se lo vas a preguntar esta noche?

- No... quiero esperar un tiempo, hasta que las cosas se tranquilicen para él en la empresa. Unas semanas.

- No te parece que es mucho¿Y si te está engañando, vas a dejar que lo siga haciendo por mas tiempo?

Megumi se encogió de hombros melancólicamente. Para ella aun estaba primero la tranquilidad de Sano.. , porque lo amaba y no podía pensar en provocar una discusión como la que habían tenido tiempo atrás justo en este momento.

---------------------------------------------CUATRO SEMANAS DESPUES-----------------------------------------------------------

Enishi caminaba rápidamente por uno de los pasillos del noveno piso de la empresa buscando la oficina en donde el nuevo jefe lo había citado.

Aun no podía creer que tuviera un nuevo jefe, que su cuñado no tuviera más la empresa... y que su cuñado ya no era su cuñado porque estaba en trámites de divorcio. Las novedades le habían caído como un balde de agua fría. Kenshin era su amigo y sin embargo en ese momento era un desconocido para él. Su hermana se había pasado las primeras semanas llorando, ahora estaba más tranquila pero él sabía lo mucho que aun sufría.

Como si fuera poco, la venta de la empresa realizada hacia tres semanas lo estaba volviendo loco. No solo Kenshin no le había pedido su asesoramiento para realizar el trato más importante de su vida sino que el pelirrojo había desaparecido del lugar sin dar explicaciones. Todos los empleados de la empresa no hacían mas que preguntarse que sucedía, e intentaban seguir con su trabajo diario.

Recién el día anterior Enishi había podido conocer a Shishio y no le había caído nada bien. No sabia que hacia todavía ahí.. Bueno, sabia que era abogado de la empresa, pero al cambiar de dueño ¿eso lo modificaba a él? Creía y esperaba que no, aun muchos de sus clientes eran empleados de la empresa, sin mencionar que no quería cambia de trabajo. Se la pasaba muy bien allí.

A todo esto, había sido un pésimo día. La lluvia lo había retrasado al juicio que había tenido esa mañana, el cual perdió; al salir de alli habian remolcado su auto y tuvo que tomar un taxi que lo dejó a varias cuadras de la empresa por una manifestación y se empapó caminando arruinando su traje favorito. Presentía que las cosas no podían mejorar de ninguna forma...

El peligrís golpeó fuertemente la puerta frente a él y espero a que lo invitaran a pasar desde adentro. Al hacerlo se sorprendió al ver que en la sala no estaba solo Shishio.

Shinomori, Sagara y Yumi estaban allí también. Todos en silencio.

Shishio lo invitó a sentarse indicándole un lugar al lado de Yumi. Los cuatro miraban expectantes a Makoto que no se molestó en dar ningún tipo de explicación acerca de la pequeña reunión.

La puerta volvió a sonar y al abrirse apareció Kaoru que se apresuró a sentarse al lado de Sano.

- Bien.- dijo Shishio en el mismo instante en que Kamiya terminó de acomodarse. - Como la mayoría sabrán mi nombre es Makoto Shishio y soy el nuevo presidente de esta corporación. Toda inversión o compra trae algunas bajas en el presupuesto que, no tengo ninguna duda remontaremos en pocas semanas. La razón por la que están aquí es básicamente la antes dicha. Como estamos un poco cortos con el dinero, hemos decidido hacer un recorte de personal.

Los cinco entendieron de pronto a donde se dirigía todo el discurso. Las caras de asombro se repetían en cada uno de los presentes que no hacían mas que intentar asimilar lo que les estaban diciendo.

- ¿Nos está despidiendo? - preguntó Enishi sin dejar que Shishio, luego de inspeccionar sus rostros regresara con su discurso.

- Discúlpeme Sr. Yukishiro, pero ya no estaremos necesitando sus servicios. Comprenderá que tengo mi propio equipo de abogados. Me imagino que encontrará un buen lugar acompañando al Sr. Himura a... donde sea que se haya ido .- terminó Shishio sonriendo.

Kaoru no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Todo era su culpa. Si no fuera por lo que había sucedido con Kenshin nada de esto estaría pasando. Es verdad, ella pensaba renunciar a la empresa pero... los demás no tenían la culpa... Habían perdido sus empleos, por su culpa. Los ojos de la chica se llenaron de lágrimas y sus piernas comenzaron a temblar.

Otro que temblaba era Sanosuke, pero de rabia.

- ¿Nosotros que tenemos que ver con la venta de la empresa??!! - preguntó enfurecido el castaño levantándose de su asiento.

- Con respecto a ustedes tres - continuó Shishio mirando a Kaoru, Aoshi y Sanosuke, e ignorando a la pregunta del castaño. - El proyecto dentro del cual fueron contratados fue diseñado por Himura y a mí... simplemente no me es rentable.

Sanosuke iba a contestarle pero Makoto continuó ignorándolo nuevamente.

- Y a usted señorita. - le dijo con una falsa sonrisa.- no necesito ningún tipo de secretaria.

Yumi lo observó con odio manteniéndole la mirada.

- Cambien esas caras, no se preocupen, no los voy a dejar en la calle. - les dijo risueño aumentando el odio de todos. - Los chicos a los que les fueron asignados departamentos podrán quedarse allí hasta fin de mes. Además todos recibirán una importante suma de dinero como indemnización... Eso es todo. - terminó girando sobre sus talones y saliendo de la oficina.

El silencio invadió nuevamente la sala. El llanto de Kaoru se hizo cada vez más sonoro.

- No vale la pena, Kaoru - le dijo Sano poniéndole una mano en la cabeza en una especie de gesto consolador.

La chica se sintió peor al escuchar las palabras del castaño. Ni siquiera les había sido sincera a ellos y ahora creían que a ella le dolía el despido.

- Todo esto es por culpa de Kenshin- dijo Enishi de pronto.

- No puedo creerlo.- murmuró Yumi - Nos abandonó.

- No, acá el hijo de puta es otro. - dijo Sanosuke saliendo de la oficina y dando un fuerte portazo al salir.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Sayo se encontraba en su nueva oficina en el piso catorce. Tomaba un café tranquilamente mientras releía algunas de las propuestas de los inversores. De pronto unos fuertes pasos en el pasillo la sacaron de sus hojas.

- ¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE CARAJO HACES ACA??!! - gritó Sano desconcertadísimo frente a Sayo.

La chica se levantó de la silla y rodeó el escritorio para acercarse a Sanosuke, a ver si de esa forma dejaba de gritar.

- Hoy me cambiaron de puesto. - le contestó tranquila. - ¿Que pasó? - le preguntó al verlo nervioso.

- Ah claro, a la señorita la cambian de puesto. - siguió Sanosuke en su tono irónico.

- ¿Que le pasa, le parece que me gusta estar acá haciéndole favores a Soujiro?

- "Favores a Soujiro", como no te va a gustar. Te encanta. - le dijo Sano con un doble sentido.

- No me tome por cualquier cosa. - le contesto fríamente la castaña y entendiendo cada vez menos lo que sucedía.

- No te preocupes, deja de usar el 'usted', ya no soy nada tuyo. ¡Ya no soy nada en esta empresa de mierda! - gritó Sanosuke pateando fuertemente el escritorio.

- ¿Que? - le preguntó Sayo en un susurro aun temblando por la reacción violenta del castaño.

- Lo que escuchaste, nena. Nos despidieron a todos. Kaoru, Aoshi, Yumi, Enishi.. quien sabe a cuantos mas... Pero a vos no. Claaaaro. - dijo de pronto saltando conclusiones. - ¿Cómo te van a despedir a vos si te acostás con el sobrino del presidente de la compañía ?

La castaña aun paralizada por la noticia del despido general tardó unos segundos en asimilar el final de la frase de Sagara. El cachetazo se escuchó en el silencio de la oficina y Sanosuke ni se tomo la molestia de llevarse la mano a la mejilla adolorida.

- Pensé que eras diferente. Pero sos igual a él - le dijo Sayo señalando la puerta detrás de ellos. - O peor.

De pronto la puerta se abrió y Soujiro salió al encuentro de Sagara.

- ¿Se puede saber que hace todavía acá, Sagara? Creí que lo habíamos despedido.

Al verlo se olvidó de la conversación con Sayo, de la cachetada, de todo, solo sentía puro odio al observar al sonriente hombre delante de él. Al pequeño hombre delante de él. De pronto para Sanosuke solo había una solución posible. Golpearlo.

El castaño se abalanzó contra Soujiro quien ante la embestida repentina no pudo esquivar el primer golpe que le dio en el ojo izquierdo. Dándose cuenta de lo que sucedía Seta no tardo en continuar con la pelea y en unos segundos ambos se confundían en una masa de golpes.

- Para, Sanosuke! - le gritaba Sayo intentando separarlo de Soujiro.- Te van a meter preso!

- Sayo llamá a seguridad.- le dijo Soujiro en el momento en que logró tirar a Sagara al suelo de un golpe en el estómago. Seta estaba agitado y la sangre que corría desde su nariz y de su ceja manchaban su camisa.

La castaña negó con la cabeza observando a Sanosuke en el suelo.

- Es una orden! - le gritó Soujiro empujándola levemente para que se alejara de Sagara quien de a poco se incorporaba.

- Yo no sigo tus órdenes Soujiro. - le contestó la ojiverde saliendo del trance.- Renuncio.

Soujiro la miró asombrado y la tomó fuertemente del brazo.

- ¿De que estas hablando Sayo¿Por que te vas a ir? - preguntó apretando su dedos en el sueter gris de la chica.

- Me estas lastimando - le contestó con evidente dolor en su rostro.

- ¿Por qué te vas a ir Sayo¿Por él? - preguntó señalando con la cabeza a Sanosuke que había logrado levantarse pero aun se sostenía de la pared y respiraba con dificultad. - No va a estar nunca con vos. Él no te quiere. Él te odia, Sayo, pero yo no, yo te quiero, yo te quiero...- le repetía Soujiro mirándola de cerca.

- Soltame. - le dijo firmemente.

Soujiro la dejó ir y se alejó de allí a llamar a seguridad.

- Sayo...yo...- comenzó a decir Sano pero la castaña lo interrumpió con la misma firmeza con que le había hablado a Seta.

- Tenemos que irnos. Te van a venir a buscar.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Que estás haciendo?

- Tratando de llamar a Kenshin, esto no puede seguir así.

- Yumi, las cosas ya están hechas. Además querés seguir trabajando acá? Yo por lo menos no veo la hora de irme.- contestó Enishi mientras encendía un cigarrillo y se sentaba frente a la mujer.

- No se puede fumar acá. - le dijo mientras volvía a marcar el numero.

- Poco me importa ahora...¿Por qué lo estas llamando igual? Es obvio que nos abandonó... a todos. Es un traidor, un hipócrita. Ni bien se terminó de divorciar de mi hermana desaparece.

- Quizás le pasó algo...- dijo Aoshi metiéndose en la conversación.

- No le pasó nada. Un colega mío lo vio hace dos días a unas cuadras del juzgado. Está en perfectas condiciones, hasta que yo lo encuentre.

Kaoru escuchaba la conversación sin decir nada.

- Enishi, no sabemos por que razón Kenshin se fue, lo único que sabemos es que Shishio esta despidiendo gente y ya comenzó con los cambios en la empresa. Encima lo puso a ese Soujiro como el jefe en nuestra sección. Seguro que fue él quien decidió nuestro despido. - siguió angustiada Yumi colgando el teléfono por décima vez.

- Ya está, no podemos hacer nada. - dijo Aoshi tranquilo.

- Tenés razón, no se ni para que lo intento. - contestó Yumi sentándose y con expresión agotada.

- ¿Que habrá pasado con Sagara?.- preguntó Enishi recordando la partida enfurecida del castaño.

- Voy a buscarlo.- dijo Kaoru retirándose de la sala. Sin pensarlo mucho regresó hasta su oficina y marcó nerviosa el numero que él le había dejado. Toda esta situación se le estaba yendo de las manos. Ambos pensaron que solo seria un simple cambio de jefes pero ahora cuatro personas inocentes se habían quedado sin trabajo.

- Kenshin! - dijo apurada ni bien escuchó el saludo del otro lado de la línea. - Tenes que volver, esto es un caos.

- ¿De que estas hablando Kaoru? Habíamos quedado en que esperaríamos una semana mas. No puedo volver, primero tengo que terminar de preparar todo para que podamos mudarnos.

- Eso no importa ahora Kenshin!

- ¿Estás arrepentida? - preguntó el pelirrojo temeroso.

- No, no es eso. Shishio nos despidió. A todos. A Sano, a Yumi, a todos, Kenshin. No se que hacer, toda la empresa está patas para arriba. Hay demasiados cambios, ascensos, descensos y no se cuantos otros despidos.

- Calmate Kaoru.- la interrumpió Kenshin intranquilo. - Esto no puede ser. Yo... no puedo creer que Shishio...

- Creelo Kenshin, no se que hacer... Creo que Sanosuke fue a golpear a Soujiro...

- ¿Qué? Kaoru tenes que detenerlo, Shishio es muy influyente en este país, va a ser lo ultimo que haga...

- Esta bien, pero vos tenes que venir ya para acá. - le repitió Kaoru firmemente.

- Ya salgo para allá. - finalizó Kenshin cortando la conversación.

La mujer suspiró un poco mas tranquila. Kenshin iba a arreglar todo. Salió de la oficina para buscar a Sanosuke pero al salir lo vio llegar a la sala común junto a Sayo. Enseguida comprendió que había llegado tarde, el deterioro en la vestimenta del castaño le decía que la pelea ya había terminado. Los tres se dirigieron hacia la oficina de Aoshi para esconder al castaño un tiempo hasta que las cosas se calmaran.

- ¿Qué pasó? - preguntó mientras Sayo corría las cosas del escritorio y Sanosuke se sentaba allí con expresión adolorida.

- Parece que tenía fuerza el enano. - le contestó Sano risueño.

- Voy a avisarle a los demás que estas acá.- le dijo Kaoru tiernamente al mirar las pequeñas heridas en el rostro del chico.

Sayo cerró la puerta después de cerciorarse de que nadie los había visto entrar y se sentó en silencio a la izquierda del castaño

- Insisto es que es mejor si me voy de una vez por todas. - dijo Sanosuke mirando a la chica que observaba hacia la ventana.

- ¿ No quiere ver como terminan las cosas? - le preguntó ella sin correr la vista de la lluvia que golpeaba contra el vidrio.

- Supongo que si. - contestó observando los objetos del escritorio de Aoshi. - Me volviste a tratar de usted...- le dijo distraído.

- ¿No decís nada? - preguntó el chico después de unos minutos de silencio.

- Acerca de ...? - le dijo ella volteando a verlo.

- De lo que pasó recién. ¿Por que me golpeaste?

- ¿Me está hablando en serio? - le preguntó Sayo anonadada. - ¿Porque me faltó el respeto, porque se desubicó, porque no tiene ningún derecho a hablarme así? Le parecen suficientes razones?

- Pero entonces es cierto. - siguió Sano como si no hubiera escuchado el discurso de la chica.

- ¿Por que quiere saber?

El castaño no supo que responder... Solo tenía curiosidad. Si, era eso. Nunca fue un sujeto curioso y eso le resultaba extraño, pero quería saber que había sucedido entre ellos después de ese beso.

- Me pareció que estaban juntos de nuevo, después de todo se besaron hace un mes ¿ o no?

Sayo volvió a desviar la mirada hacia la ventana. La lluvia había cesado de repente y algunas gotas caían desde las ventanas de otros pisos.

- Eso fue un error. Estaba confundida y ...

- Pero lo besaste vos. - la interrumpió Sano.

La chica asintió lentamente poniéndose incómoda por el giro que había tomado el dialogo.

- Lo besé porque vi que estaba usted presente. - dijo cerrando los ojos e intentando no sonrojarse de la vergüenza.

- Y yo que tengo que ver? - le dijo mientras posaba su mano sobre la de ella.

- No me haga decirlo, si ya lo sabe. - le dijo la chica aun con los ojos cerrados. - No tiene sentido hablarlo.

- Claro que lo tiene. - le contestó Sanosuke.

- Sanosuke, por favor..- le dijo ella abriendo los ojos y mirando hacia la mano del castaño sobre la suya.

- Sayo, no trabajamos mas acá. Quizás esta es la ultima vez que nos vemos en la vida. Probablemente yo tenga que volver a Aizu y...

- La verdad es que ...- comenzó la castaña sin mucha convicción...- estaba algo obsesionada con vos... y... y... no se, Sanosuke, cuando me besaste pensé que de alguna manera me estabas dando una oportunidad y cuando después me dijiste que no... yo... no se... -la chica se levantó del escritorio y se acercó hasta la ventana para alejarse del castaño.

- Y ahora ya no te pasa nada conmigo? - pregunto Sanosuke mirando al suelo.

- No. - contestó ella secamente mirando hacia la avenida.

Sano se levantó del escritorio y llegó hasta ella caminando lentamente. El estómago le dolía debido al golpe de Soujiro y aun no podía caminar normalmente.

- Entonces supongo que nos podemos despedir. - le dijo Sano .

- Supongo que si, Sr. Sagara. - le contestó ella de forma melancólica y mirándolo a los ojos.

Sanosuke le palmeó la cabeza en silencio provocando la risa de ambos.

La castaña aun seguía sonriendo ampliamente cuando el beso la tomó por sorpresa. Sanosuke la sostenía del rostro con ambas manos mientras la besaba vehementemente. Sayo pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y subiendo sus manos hacia su cabello recibió la momentánea pasión del chico sin preguntarse realmente lo que acababa de suceder.

Sanosuke presionó a la chica con su cuerpo contra la ventana haciéndole sentir escalofríos por el vidrio empañado que rozaba su espalda. Sin pensarlo mucho, comenzó a levantarle el suéter de hilo que llevaba sobre la camisa. Ella levantó los brazos complaciente separándose del beso para terminar de sacarse la prenda. Ni bien cayó al suelo ellos continuaron con el beso. Sayo comenzó a quitarle el saco del traje y el castaño terminó de hacerlo apresurando la acción.

Sano le desabrochaba los botones de la camisa torpemente e iba por el cuarto ya descubriendo la ropa interior de la chica cuando la puerta detrás de ellos se abrió. Tardaron unos segundos en asimilar lo que sucedía y frenaron abruptamente mirando hacia la puerta abierta desde donde Kaoru, Yumi, Enishi y Aoshi los observaban boquiabiertos.

-----------------------------------------

TERMINEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!

jajajajajajaj bueno gente volví!! sisi, estoy muy feliz por mi regreso

el capitulo fue medio corto, pero les aviso que estamos ya ya ya en los episodios finales!!!

así que dejen su reviewwwwww!!

Sayo -23


End file.
